In the pain there is healing
by Angel-eyes56
Summary: How long can one person takes being the second choice before they break? And have Ianto and Rhys reached that point?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **In the pain there is healing

**Fandom's: **Torchwood/Doctor Who

**Characters/Pairings: **Jack/Ianto, Rhys/Gwen, Rhys/Donna, Andy/Kathy, John/Tosh, Doctor/Isabella, James/Jenny, Tom/Martha and Mickey/Jake

**Summary: **How long can one person takes been the second choice before they break? And have Ianto and Rhys reached that point?

**Rating: **PG-13

**Warnings: **Gwen bashing

**Spoilers: **Torchwood S2 'Meat' and 'Something Borrowed'

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Torchwood, I am willing to take ownership of Ianto and Jack since RTD can not take care of them. I do own James and Isabella and all other original characters.

**Chapter 1**

How much more of this was he meant to take? How much more can he take that pretending that it's not slowly killing him to always been the after thought, because he was tired, so very tired of everything.

Tired of all the looks, tried of the lingering touches between the two of them, and tried of the jealousy his lover carried over her.

But most of all he was tried of been second best, of been the second choice.

He deserves to be much more than Jack Harkness second choice.

He tried so hard to let this be enough, but the incident with the space whale and now this, their dance, in front of him and the real groom acting like they are the newly wed couple. Not giving a damn about who they hurt. It was too much.

He was slowly dying inside and his so called lover didn't even notice.

Tonight it ends.

To save what is left of his heart, before there is nothing left to save.

That's why he found the courage to dance with Jack, one last time to feel those strong arms wrapped around him, one last time to breathe in his scent, one last time to be with Jack.

Because even if Jack doesn't see it, this is Ianto way of saying goodbye.

* * *

She must think him a fool. That he doesn't know that if Jack never left we would have never gotten married.

He's not blind to the looks, the touches or the way her eyes shine with love when she looks at him or talks about him.

He thought everything would change the moment she said yes. How stupid was he.

Ever since she met that bloody Captain Jack Harkness, he has become her second choice.

And now he has gone and married a woman who doesn't love him. If Jack gave her the word she would be gone, leaving him in the dust with a broken heart.

He thought he loved her enough to deal with Jack's presence in their lives, to be able to live with the feelings that exist between the two.

But he can't a person can only handle been second best before breaking under the hurt and pain.

Rhys realized he thought wrong, because sometimes love isn't enough something he has learned too late.

* * *

Something has changed in Ianto. Something was off as they danced. Ianto was distant, like he was distancing himself from Jack. That thought chilled Jack deep within his soul.

He can't lose Ianto.

It was the idea of coming back to his beautiful Welshman that kept him going during that year of hell. It was Ianto alone that gave him the strength to endure what the Master put him threw.

But lately he has been noticing the sparkle was slowly beginning to die out in those blue eyes of Ianto that he loves so much, and it killed Jack to think that it was him who killed that sparkle. He knows he hasn't been the world's most caring lover, but that would change. He will show Ianto how much he needs him; he will prove to Ianto that he loves him.

Jack just prays it's not too late, that he hasn't destroyed whatever hope Ianto had left for him.

* * *

She knows she let herself get carried away dancing in Jack's arms. But it felt so good to finally be held by the handsome immortal that she hadn't thought about what everyone was thinking.

She didn't think about Ianto, who she knows has fallen for Jack.

And most importantly she didn't think about how this would look towards her new husband, the man not hours ago she pledged her undying love to.

How badly she must have hurt Rhys, something she never wanted to do. But she can't help but wonder what could have been with Jack, how good it felt to be held in his strong arms.

How it would have felt marry Jack today instead of Rhys? And she nearly cried as she thought how much happier she would have been if that were true.

* * *

Owen and Tosh were not blind; they witness first hand how Jack and Gwen careless behaviour hurt Ianto and Rhys.

They along with everyone had watched as Jack and Gwen acted like it was their wedding, and they had seen the hope die in both Ianto and Rhys.

Tosh's heart broke completely for the two men, and angry filled her that Jack and Gwen could hurt these two amazing men like that.

Owen make not act like it but he does care for Ianto and he has watch as Jack has torn him apart time and time again. Rhys, he will never be that close of friends with, his affair with Gwen forever tarnishing that chance, but still he did not deserver to be treated second best on his own wedding day. It would sever Jack and Gwen right if Ianto and Rhys dumped their arses.

Because it is clear that Gwen and Jack have no idea just how badly they have hurt the two men and that is going to cost them when Ianto and Rhys finally grow tired of been second best.

'_Not good.' _For so long she has wanted her lonely captain to be happy and now the one she knew was destined to be his greatest of love was slipping away.

Jack Harkness and Ianto Jones are entwined together in ways not yet known to them. And Rhys Williams the beautiful soul is destined to help another one of her children. She will not let some silly girl ruin a loves that are destined to last for eternity.

Someone needs to fix this and she knows just the right people to do so.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The clean up was done and finally the Torchwood three members could head home.

Watching Tosh yawn Jack came to a decision. "Okay team instead of heading home, why don't we take the free rooms, think of it as a little gift for a job well done." Jack smiled think of how he can show Ianto his apparition.

"I already took the liberty of enquiring four rooms." Ianto spoke up from behind Jack. The captain smile fell from his face, something was really wrong if Ianto wasn't going to share a room with him. Trying to catch Ianto's gaze Jack was taken back by the lack of emotions in Ianto eyes.

Tosh and Owen were not blind to the change in Ianto. '_About time tea-boy stood up for himself._' Owen thought with pride, Ianto deserved better than been Jack part time shag.

Tosh nibbled on her lower lip she knew that Ianto was falling hard for Jack and his treatment of toward Ianto was slowly killing something in him. Jack need to do something before he lost Ianto for good.

"Oi tea-boy hand over those keys, Tosh is almost dead on her feet." Owen snorted at his own joke.

Walking over to Tosh, Ianto placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. "Go and get some sleep love." Ianto whispered handing over her key. Ianto tossed another one to Owen. "Make sure Tosh gets to her room okay?" He asked the medic. Owen nodded wrapping an arm around Tosh leading her from the room, knowing that Jack was going to be demanding answers from Ianto, this could get ugly.

"Goodnight Ianto, Jack." Tosh called back as she was led from the ballroom.

"You're key sir." Ianto held out Jack's hotel key.

Jack made no move for it. "Ianto what is going on? I had thought we would be sharing a room. I wanted to test out the family eye." Jack teased reminding Ianto of their earlier conversation.

Ianto merely stared blankly at Jack. "I'm sorry sir, but I'd rather be alone." Ianto stated.

"Ianto is something wrong? I mean you haven't acted yourself since our dance." Jack asked softly.

"Oh so you do remember dancing with me, here I thought you were to busy watching Gwen to even remember me." Ianto didn't mean to let that slip but he was just so tired, all he wanted was to go to bed and deal with Jack later.

Jack looked like he had been slapped. "Ianto of course I knew who I was dancing with. Is this about dancing with Gwen before you than I'm sorry." Jack tried to take Ianto hand only for his lover to move it out of the way.

"It's not about that you asked Gwen to dance, it's about how you acted while dancing with her." Ianto really didn't want to get into this but he doubted that Jack was going to let this go.

"What do you mean how I acted?" Jack demanded.

"I don't want to do this Jack; I just want to go to bed." Ianto pleaded.

"No we are dealing with this now. So tell me what do you mean about how I acted?" Jack ordered crossing his arms and staring at Ianto.

Something snapped inside of Ianto. "Like it was your bloody wedding to Gwen, you two spent the entire night together making cow eyes at each other. Not giving a damn about anyone but yourselves. Did either of you stop to think about how this made Rhys or myself feel? No you didn't all you two cared about as each other. Tell me Jack if you're so in love with Gwen why did you let her get married to Rhys? Why did you make me believe that I meant something to you? Do you get some sort of sick joy out of playing with my emotions?" Ianto exploded.

'NO! Ianto please listen to me." Jack desperately reached for Ianto, each word coming out of Ianto mouth tearing into Jack heart. "Gwen has never been and never will be a choice and I am so sorry if I ever made you doubt how I feel for you. I came back for you." Jack cried.

"That means nothing Jack; you said the same damn thing to Gwen. Tell me Jack did you ask me out before or after you learned that Gwen was engaged to be married?" Ianto demanded.

"Ianto listen to me, I always meant to ask you out. I meant what I said when I came back for you. Tell me what I need to do to make you believe me." Jack grasped Ianto hands.

"Decide Jack, decide who you want. Because I can't take been second choice any more. I deserve better than this. I deserve better than been your part time shag, to be tossed aside when someone else catches you attention. Until you make that choice whatever we had is over." Ianto declared firmly yanking his hands free from Jack and exiting the room before his tears began to fall.

"I chose you, Ianto. I really did." Jack whispered in the empty room.

TBC…..


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **In the pain there is healing

**Fandom's: **Torchwood/Doctor Who

**Characters/Pairings: **Jack/Ianto, Rhys/Gwen, Rhys/Donna, Andy/Kathy, John/Tosh, Doctor/Isabella, James/Jenny, Tom/Martha and Mickey/Jake

**Summary: **How long can one person takes been the second choice before they break? And have Ianto and Rhys reached that point?

**Rating: **PG-13

**Warnings: **Gwen bashing

**Spoilers: **Torchwood S2 'Meat' and 'Something Borrowed'

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Torchwood, I am willing to take ownership of Ianto and Jack since RTD can not take care of them. I do own James and Isabella and all other original characters.

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story.

**Chapter 3**

The trip had been a silent one. Not a word was exchanged. Gwen would try to start a conversation but nothing came of it.

Rhys was in too deep of thought and too deeply hurt to say anything to Gwen. He was truly beginning to wonder if he made the right decision today. Could he be married to a woman who's not in love with him?

No words were spoken between the two of them until they reached their honeymoon suite. "Rhys what's the matter love? I'm not use to you been so quite." Gwen meant it as a joke to lighten the mood.

"Nothing is wrong; it's just been a long day." Rhys muttered placing their suitcase down.

"I'm sorry about Torchwood ruining our big day. But all that matter is we got married, so what if our families can't remember at least we do." Gwen smiled up at her new husband.

'_Is that all that matters or the fact that you got to be in Jack's arms and for a moment pretend it was him you married today?_' Rhys wondered to himself.

Gwen was getting tired of this silent treatment, it was their honeymoon they should be making good use of their king sized bed. Walking over to Rhys she wrapped her arms around his neck and tried to pull him down for a kiss. "Not to night Gwen, it's been a long day and all I want to do is go to bed." Rhys muttered as he reached up and unhooked Gwen arms from his neck. He couldn't make love to a woman while he was uncertain of whom she saw. Was it him or Jack that she was picturing?

"Okay Rhys what the hell is your problem? This is our wedding night; you've been acting odd all evening." Gwen growled tired of Rhys attitude.

"Well I'm sorry if I can't make love to a woman who spent a better part of our wedding day making moon eyes at another man." Rhys growled back.

"What?" Gwen had been so sure that she hid her looks towards Jack well, making sure that Rhys didn't see the feelings she carried for her captain.

"I'm not a fool Gwen. I bloody well know that you have feelings for Jack fucking Harkness. If you wanted to keep it secret you shouldn't have kissed me while looking at Jack. And you damn well shouldn't call out his name when we're making love. I am not blind, did you think I didn't notice the way you were looking at Jack when he halted our wedding, the hope in your eyes that Jack was finally coming to declare his love for you. Did you think I didn't see the way you looked at Jack during our vows as you pledge you love to me?" Rhys couldn't hold it in any more; he couldn't take Gwen playing him like the fool any more.

Rhys looked deeply into Gwen's eyes. "Answer me truthfully this, because I deserve to know the truth, if Jack hadn't left would you have still said yes when I asked you to marry me? Do you love me enough to have said yes even if Jack had still been around?" He needed to know the truth.

Tears welded up in Gwen eyes because Rhys is right he does deserve to know the truth. "No, if Jack hadn't left than I wouldn't have said yes. I said yes because I believed no one else would have me." She admitted and she could see Rhys heart break.

"If he asked you to be with him would you say yes?" Rhys whispered.

"I chose you Rhys, can't that be enough?" Gwen pleaded.

"I thought it could be, I thought I could live with sharing you with another, but I can't. I need to know that the woman I love, that I pledge to spend the rest of my life with, will honour those same vows and not dump me in a heart beat if her boss asked her to be with him. So I ask you again if Jack asked you to be with him would you?" Everything hung on Gwen's answer.

"Yes." The answer came out as a whispered but it echoed loudly in the silent room, only the shattering of Rhys heart drowned it out.

Silently Rhys began to gather up his belongings. "Rhys where do you think you are going? You can't just leave." Gwen begged.

"I'm going to see if the hotel has any other rooms available." Rhys stated in a dead voice.

"You can't just leave, we are married and we need to work this out." Gwen snapped out.

Rhys turned to face Gwen no trace of emotion in his eyes. "What is there left to work out Gwen? My wife just admitted that she would leave me in a heart beat for another man. Maybe it's a good thing that no one, not any of our families or friends will remember us getting married." Rhys growled under his breath.

"What do you mean?" Mixture of emotions crept into Gwen voice, Rhys snorted to himself as he heard the hope mixed in with the worry.

"No one remembers us getting married if the license doesn't get submitted than no marriage ever happens. You'll be free to go to moon over Jack. And I hopefully can find someone who will love me like I deserve. Goodbye Gwen." Rhys placed his hotel key on the table and gathered his bags up.

As he opened the door the light bounced off the ring that now seemed so heavy on his finger. With a solemn look in his eyes he removed the barely hours old wedding ring from his finger and placed it on the table near the door, and without a backwards glance towards Gwen, he left the room with his head held high, unshed tears shining in his eyes and his heart left shattered on the floor.

Gwen stood in the middle of the room tears streaming down her eyes, yet hope flaring in her heart. She could finally be with Jack, to be with the man she longed for without any problems.

TBC….


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **In the pain there is healing

**Fandom's: **Torchwood/Doctor Who

**Characters/Pairings: **Jack/Ianto, Rhys/Gwen, Rhys/Donna, Andy/Kathy, John/Tosh, Doctor/Isabella, James/Jenny, Tom/Martha and Mickey/Jake

**Summary: **How long can one person takes being the second choice before they break? And have Ianto and Rhys reached that point?

**Rating: **PG-13

**Warnings: **Gwen bashing

**Spoilers: **Torchwood S2 'Meat' and 'Something Borrowed'

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Torchwood, I am willing to take ownership of Ianto and Jack since RTD can not take care of them. I do own James and Isabella and all other original characters.

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story.

**Chapter 4**

Hidden within the shadows two sets of eyes watched the events unfold.

"Well this is bloody brilliant. I think I figured out why she brought us to this place." The hidden male whispered to his equal hidden female companions as they watched a heart broken Ianto leave the room only to be followed by an equal broken heart Jack.

"Oh no I know that look; you're going to get us in trouble, again." The younger of the woman whispered back.

A raised eyebrow was sent in her direction. "Oh you don't think that this little joy ride isn't going to get us in trouble? Besides she wouldn't have brought us here if we weren't supposed to fix this. Trust me, sis." He sent her a cocky smirk before drifting out of the shadows.

"Oh we are so doomed." She murmured with a sigh before following her disappearing sibling. Turning she sent a glare to the innocent looking blue police box. "If we get into trouble, I'm telling him it was all your idea." She warned. A mischievous giggle was her answer. Muttering about '_bad ideas_' and '_trouble making ships_ and _brother_' she ran after her brother disappearing form.

Catching up to her brother, she looked up at the handsome dark hair, blue eyed youth. "So are you going to tell me why she brought us here or are you going to keep that little secret to yourself? And don't you dare say trust me, I remember the last time I trust you and her, we almost ended up wiping Hinata from existence." She reminded him.

He waved a hand at the brunette woman at his side. "Bah we got her back. Uncle John and Aunt Tosh have finally forgiven us, I think." He paused unsure of that.

"No they only forgave us because tad promised them that we would never be allowed to take trips by ourselves again, and would you look at that here we are." She growled back baby blue eyes flashing with fire.

"You worry too much; all you need to do is bat you baby blues at dad and the doc and they will forgive everything. Plus I still think grounding us for year in the hub was a bit much. I still think dad and Uncle John over reacted." He added.

She was starting to wonder if anyone would blame her if she strangled him.

"Anyways back to the matter at hand. Do you ever remember Uncle Rhys married to anyone but Aunt Donna? Who is this Gwen chick that is tearing them apart? No one has ever mentioned her; don't you find that odd at all?" He asked worry creeping into his voice.

Something she caught onto, "You're worried that she's going to break up our parents? James, dad and tad are meant to be, nothing will ever change that." She whispered soothingly.

James took her hand in his. "You don't understand Bell, when I was denying my feelings for Jenny, dad told me about the time he nearly lost tad because he couldn't tell him his true feelings. He said if it wasn't for some stranger that talks to him, he wouldn't have had the courage to finally let tad know that he loves him." James admitted to her.

Bell blinked, "And you think it's us?" She asked.

James sent her a smile, "I know it's me, because this stranger described everything that dad ended up doing for tad, besides who could be a better choice to play match maker than their own children? Just trust me Bells, I'll have everything fixed in no time" James asked with a wink before sauntering into the hotel.

Bell rolled her eyes towards the stars. "Dad and tad are so going to kill us if we end up erasing ourselves from time." She growled under her breath before chasing after James.

* * *

Jack sat at the hotel bar, the tin full of his precious memories tucked safely in his room. He had returned to the hub to collect it to show it to Ianto, to let him in. He just needs to figure out away to get Ianto to let him in.

"You must have screwed up badly if you're down here drowning your sorrows in water?" A cocky young voice asked as a new body dropped down into the chair beside him.

Dark brown hair, mischievous blue eyes stared back at Jack. And the immortal felt his breath hitch this man had Ianto features.

"The name is James T. Kirk." And with that Jack chocked on his water.

TBC…..


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **In the pain there is healing

**Fandom's: **Torchwood/Doctor Who

**Characters/Pairings: **Jack/Ianto, Rhys/Gwen, Rhys/Donna, Andy/Kathy, John/Tosh, Doctor/Isabella, James/Jenny, Tom/Martha and Mickey/Jake

**Summary: **How long can one person takes being the second choice before they break? And have Ianto and Rhys reached that point?

**Rating: **PG-13

**Warnings: **Gwen bashing

**Spoilers: **Torchwood S2 'Meat' and 'Something Borrowed'

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Torchwood, I am willing to take ownership of Ianto and Jack since RTD can not take care of them. I do own James and Isabella and all other original characters.

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story.

**Chapter 5**

Bell could only groan as she heard James introduction. It was fitting that he would use the name of one of sci-fi most well know playboys and captains.

'_Please don't let this end badly; I have a wedding to plan.' _Bell offered the silent prayer up to whatever gods were listening.

Knowing she had her own role to play in this scheme, she backed away from the bar entrance, adjusting the skirt of the uniform that James some how manage to get a hold of.

'_I can't believe I let him talk me into this ridiculous plan.' _Bell thought to herself, but with a sigh resigned herself to her brother's crazy plan.

'_Don't go overboard James.' _She sent a finale plea before heading off to do her own task.

* * *

Out of the corner of his eye James saw Bell leave, _'she could at least act like she has a little faith in me.' _He pouted to himself.

Singling the bartender he orders a beer before turning his attention to the man beside him.

'_Jeez dad you look like hell, no wonder she bought us here.' _James had only seem Jack look this lost and broken only once before and that was when Bell and tad had been kidnapped.

That was the day he saw how dangerous his dad could be and the power of the oncoming storm. That is not a imagine he will forget for a long time.

"So what exactly could cause a man to drown his sorrows in water? Cause I really don't think that strong enough to drown the pain." James mention casually.

Jack merely laughed bitterly, "Trust me there is not enough alcohol in the universe to numb this pain." Was all he muttered before drowning his glass of water.

'_Oh boy, this is not going to be as easy as I thought. I hope Bell is having better luck.' _James thought before turning his attention on fixing the broke mess that is his future father.

* * *

Isabella sighed as she struggled with huge bouquet of flowers that blocked her view, her fingers reaching out blindly hoping that she would press the right elevator button.

Grumbling under her breath, "James couldn't you have picked a smaller bunch of flowers?" Bell cheered slightly when her fingers brushed over the up button.

Entering the elevator she shifted the flowers out of her arms onto the floor, from her pocket she pulled out a piece a paper with Ianto's room number written on it. Not even wanting to know how her brother managed to get it.

Pressing the button she moved to rest against the wall, her eyes flickering over the flowers, they were an over the top mixture of all different kinds of flowers, the type a man in love who needs to apologize would pick or would pass as a secret admirer with no taste.

'_This will either work or be an epic failure.' _Bell predicted.

Pushing away from the wall she picked up the flowers as the elevator came to a stop on the floor she needed, as she made her way to Ianto's room she let her mind drift back to how she got roped into this.

_Colours exploded in front of her eyes from the bouquet of flowers were thrust into her face. Pushing the flowers out her way she looked into the face of her grinning brother and groaned. "Whatever you're planning, forget it." She growled._

_James pouted looking like their dad when tad refused him something, it is a very dangerous look. Bell sighed in defeat and James gin only grew._

"_Now we know dad is very possessive and easily jealous if someone makes a move on tad, dad still gets trigger happy when Uncle John calls tad, eye-candy. So we are going to be using that to our advantage." James declared._

"_You want to create a fake secret admirer for tad? Are you crazy?" Bell demanded to know._

"_I am quite sane, the test said so." The quip come back was said with a smile._

_Bell could feel the beginnings of a headache. _

"_Oh here catch," was the only warning Bell had been for a something landed on her head._

_Scowling she reached up and pulled the cloth material from her head, a sigh escaped her lips not even wanting to know how James manage to get a hold of one of the uniforms._

"_Okay here's the plan, I'll talk to dad, and you deliver the flowers to tad. Dad will go talk to tad, see the flowers and the note become filled with jealous and set out to prove to tad that he is the only one he loves, it's foolproof." James boasted before bouncing out of the room._

_Bell looked at the uniform and than to the flowers, "we are so doomed." _

_-End flashback-_

Reaching Ianto's door she knocked and waited.

After a few moments the door opened and Bell felt her heart break for her tad, his blue eyes were swimming with such pain and heart break. _'Dad you truly are an idiot.' _Bell cursed her father for hurting her tad.

Forcing back her emotions she placed a fake smile on her face, "Mister Jones, I have a special deliver for you," she told him.

Ianto sighed, "If there from a Jack Harkness you can just send them right back to him," he wouldn't be won back to Jack by just flowers.

Glancing at the card Bell tried not to choke on the name, "no sir they are from a John Hart."

TBC….


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: **In the pain there is healing

**Fandom's: **Torchwood/Doctor Who

**Characters/Pairings: **Jack/Ianto, Rhys/Gwen, Rhys/Donna, Andy/Kathy, John/Tosh, Doctor/Isabella, James/Jenny, Tom/Martha and Mickey/Jake

**Summary: **How long cans one person takes being the second choice before they break? And have Ianto and Rhys reached that point?

**Rating: **PG-13

**Warnings: **Gwen bashing

**Spoilers: **Torchwood S2 'Meat' and 'Something Borrowed'

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Torchwood, I am willing to take ownership of Ianto and Jack since RTD can not take care of them. I do own James and Isabella and all other original characters.

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favourite and alerted this story.

**Chapter 6**

Ianto Jones was use to many strange and weird things, he worked for Torchwood after all, but all that he has seen had not prepared him for John Hart to send him flowers, it was just too much.

It took all of Bell's will power not to let her jaw drop like her tads. _'What the hell is James think?' _A sudden thought hit Bell hard, _'Oh my god, this is why dad always wants to kill or remove body parts from Uncle John.'_

'Sir, are you alright?" Concern lacing her voice, as she saw how pale her tad was.

Remembering his torchwood training he let his mask fall back into place only for his breath to hitch as he finally looked at the young woman, Jack's blue eyes stared worriedly back at him. Forcing back the lump in his throat he answered, "Yes I'm fine."

It was clear to Ianto that she didn't believe him from the raised eyebrow a look that was scarily like his own.

If James was truly a mini-Jack as many have said, than there was no doubt that Bell was a mini-Ianto, which meant her tad couldn't hide behind his mask, she was one of the few beside her dad who could see through it completely. So she could see the torment of different emotions swirling within him, shock that John Hart of all people would send him flowers, sadness it wasn't from Jack and a little happiness that someone thought he was worth this gesture.

And in that moment Bell couldn't help but hate her dad just a little bit for hurting her tad.

'_Dad you need to fix this fast.' _Bell growled to herself, _'or you really are going to lose tad.'_

Reaching out Ianto took the hands from Bell's hands. Sure they maybe from John Hart and most likely a trick, but he can't help but feel touched that John or anyone would send him flowers, he can't remember the last time someone gave him anything.

Bell's heart lurched at the lost look in her tad's eyes. "Enjoy the rest of your evening sir." She politely told Ianto backing away from her tad before she gave into the urge to give him a hug and tell him everything works out, that dad stops been an grade a idiot, but she couldn't, timelines and all that. She and James are all ready risking much by been here one wrong move and they could wreck their future.

Yet as she walked away she couldn't help but wonder why she had this nagging feeling that she was forgetting something important about this date.

Regain his wits Ianto called out to her retreating form, "you too miss." Before turning his gaze back to the flowers in his hands. Part of him screamed he could throw them out that he can't trust anything from Hart, but a bigger part of him didn't want too, they may be an eye sore but since Lisa no one has given him anything and he just can't find it in him to throw them out.

Re-entering his room he placed the flowers on the small table and pluck the card that nestled in them, sitting down he opened the envelope, pulling out a letter he began to read:

_Eye-Candy,_

_By now I have no doubt that Jack has somehow manage to mess things up with you. Which is a crying shame, I was really hoping for that threesome._

_You deserve to be treated better than Jack has, so I'm making you an offer, come with me. I can show you places that you have never dreamed off, you are been wasted on that back water planet, someone like you eye-candy is meant for far greater things that been a tea-boy and Jack's part time shag._

_So what do you say eye-candy, leave Jack and this dirt ball of a world behind, let me help you grow into the man you can become._

_Trust me a week with me, you'll be asking Jack who? I can make you forget all about Harkness and his wondering eye._

_John Hart_

Ianto felt his breath catch, he never understood what he had to offer someone as worldly as Jack, and he couldn't see what would draw John to him either.

'_This is most likely a trick; John is after Jack not him.' _Ianto told himself, yet even if it was a trick for the brief moment it felt nice to be wanted.

* * *

Miles away back at the hub a figure emerged from the shadows a thoughtful look on his handsome face. "Now if I was eye-candy were would I be?" John asked the empty air.

TBC…


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: **In the pain there is healing

**Fandom's: **Torchwood/Doctor Who

**Characters/Pairings: **Jack/Ianto, Rhys/Gwen, Rhys/Donna, Andy/Kathy, John/Tosh, Doctor/Isabella, James/Jenny, Tom/Martha and Mickey/Jake

**Summary: **How long cans one person takes being the second choice before they break? And have Ianto and Rhys reached that point?

**Rating: **PG-13

**Warnings: **Gwen bashing

**Spoilers: **Torchwood S2 'Meat' and 'Something Borrowed'

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Torchwood, I am willing to take ownership of Ianto and Jack since RTD can not take care of them. I do own James and Isabella and all other original characters.

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favourite and alerted this story.

**Chapter 7**

James watched in amazement as his dad drowned his sixth glass of whiskey, he has rarely seen his dad drink, but it hadn't taken Jack long to move on from water to the stronger stuff.

"He hates me," Jack suddenly muttered and James ears peeked in attention, Jack didn't seem to notice as he continued to talk, "and he should. God how I've treated him, like he is nothing more to me than a warm body, but he is so much more than that. I came back for him, I swore that this time I would treat him right, leave no doubt in his mind that it is him I want, the one I chose, the one I …." Jack trailed off at that point.

"He's the one you love," James filled in the blank for him.

Jack nodded, "Yeah he is and I let him down. I broke his heart time and time again. Flirted with everyone that caught my eye, completely ignoring him and I can't even imagine how he must have felt watching me pine for Gwen. Not that I was, pining for Gwen, no I wanted what she had, the normal life she has, something I can never have or give my Ianto. I abandon him without any warning, and when I came back I told him to his face that I came back for him, then the moment I was alone with her I said the same thing, what was I think?" he asked taking a quick drink.

James said nothing he knows his dad needs to get this off his chest.

"I'll tell you what I was thinking, I wasn't. Gwen would be safe to love, because it wouldn't destroy me if I lost her, the way it would if I lost him. I say she is the heart of our organization, and if that is true than he is our soul. He makes me a better person; I am a better person by knowing him. He is everything I could ever want and yet I do nothing but hurt him and I don't know how to make it up to him. And today I went too far and shattered his heart into pieces because I am a fool. I let myself get caught up in my memories and in that one brief dance let him believe that it was her I wanted. And now I may lose him for good and that is the one thing I might not heal from." Jack admitted softly.

James felt his heart break for his dad; he hasn't seen him this lost ever.

Jack looked James in the eyes and saw they were the same blue as Ianto's. "I just don't know how to make him see that he is the only one for me. Cause in truth he would be better off without me, he deserves to never have to question if he truly is enough and that he is a second choice, he should know that he is the only choice." He added in a whisper.

"Sounds like you believe you're not good enough for this Ianto of yours. I know the feeling well." James murmured as he took a swing of his drink.

Jack looked the young man with interest.

James smiled bitterly. "There's this girl, she is the most amazing, brave and loving woman you would ever meet. She's always there for me, even when I'm dragging her into trouble. She never gives up on me. And yet in the beginning in treated her like she was nothing, oh sure I flirted with her, but I flirted with everyone. The moment someone took my fancy I would forget all about her. My dad told me that I remind him of himself. That even though he had my tad, he would flirt with anything that moved, mainly a woman at work not noticing how it was slowly killing my tad on the inside. Until the day of her wedding, when my tad had enough and gave my dad a choice her or him, because he couldn't live with been second best," James paused to take another sip.

Jack sat up straight this was just like him and Ianto. "So what did you're dad do?" He asked.

James smiled, "He arranged a romantic late night/early morning meal on the top of a roof and finally opened up to my tad, letting him know that as scared as he was to love again losing him was even worse, he let him know who holds his heart and made it so my tad never once again doubted who he love." James finished his drink and tossed down some bills, thinking before adding on finally bit, "good thing he did too, my dad's ex showed up and made a play for my tad, it helped to stop my dad like an idiot and he treated my tad the way he deserved to be treated. My dad told me that is the best thing that could ever have happen to him, because it reminded him that he took my tad for granted once and someone nearly stole him from him. Still doesn't stop my dad from nearly killing his ex though for flirting with my tad, he is slightly murderess when jealous and possessive. Most likely has something to do with him kissing my tad in front of him."

Jack bristled at the idea of John making a play for his Ianto and if he even thought about kissing his Ianto. _'I would kill him, if John ever thought of kissing and I will shoot him before I'd let him near my Ianto.' _Jack vowed.

James grinned as he saw the look in Jack's eyes; his dad was very possessive over his tad and has caused bodily harm to his Uncle John for kissing his tad, of course that was before he got together with Aunt Tosh, she is one scary woman.

"Hope everything works out for you and your Ianto." James saluted Jack before climbing to his feet.

"Wait, what happen between you and this girl?" Jack asked, needing to know if this young man got his girl.

A loving smile spread across James face, remind Jack of himself when he thinks of Ianto. "I finally got my act together when someone else made a play for her. I let myself finally love and won her heart. We're to be married in two months," he pointed to someone arriving at the bar entrance. "That's my sister, Isabella, come to make sure I don't end up drunk off my arse." James mummer as Jack followed his gaze and his jaw dropped in shock at the brunette, who not only bore both his and Ianto's features, but was a female version of the young man talking to him.

"Don't screw this up Jack, you have no idea what is at stake." James warned before making his way over to the worried looking and pissed off Isabella.

Reaching Bell side he gave a yelp as he was dragged by his ear out of the bar. "Let go of my ear sis, I would like it to remain attached to my body."

"If you don't shut up, your ear will not be the only thing I rip off of you." Isabella snarled back.

James gulped suddenly fearing for his life. And decide it would be best for his health to remain silent until they reached whatever place Bell was dragging them too.

'_Oh god, she is going to kill me.' _The thought flashed threw James head.

Panicking James tried desperately to think of a plan to save his life as Bell continued to drag him out of the building straight to the spot that the TARDIS landed, only to be greeted by empty space.

He could say only one thing "Shit."

TBC….


	8. Chapter 8

Title:

In the pain there is healing

**Fandom's: **Torchwood/Doctor Who

**Characters/Pairings: **Jack/Ianto, Rhys/Gwen, Rhys/Donna, Andy/Kathy, John/Tosh, Doctor/Isabella, James/Jenny, Tom/Martha and Mickey/Jake

**Summary: **How long cans one person takes being the second choice before they break? And have Ianto and Rhys reached that point?

**Rating: **PG-13

**Warnings: **Gwen bashing

**Spoilers: **Torchwood S2 'Meat' and 'Something Borrowed'

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Torchwood, I am willing to take ownership of Ianto and Jack since RTD can not take care of them. I do own James and Isabella and all other original characters.

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favourite and alerted this story.

**Chapter 8**

Isabella Lisa Rose Harkness-Jones is usually a very clam person, never one to react to violence, yet here trapped in the past she was so very tempted to give into that urge.

With fire in her eyes she whirled around to face her brother. "This is all your fault," she snarled poking him in the chest.

Backing away from his steadily growing angry sister, he rubbed the spot she pokes, damn that hurt. "How is this my fault?" He demanded to know.

He gulped at the glare she threw at him, "I don't know but I know it is somehow your fault." Bell shot back.

"Now sis you really don't want to kill me, how would you explain everything to tad and dad?" James asked still backing away from his sister.

Stopping the young woman took deep calming breaths, right now they need to focus on figuring out to do, and there will be time to kill James once they get home.

"Come on sis, Doc is always talking to you about the TARDIS, so you got to know why she would leave us behind." James reminded his sister.

Biting her lower lip Bell thought back to all the conversations that she had with the Doctor. And one flashed into her mind and she knew her answer.

"The only reason that TARDIS would leave us is because another version of her self is going to be here. Quick what is the date?" She asked panic welling up in her.

James looked at her like she was crazy, "how should I know the date. It's not like I have a magic calendar that tells me the date and year we landed in."

The look Bell gave him made him think he should start making out his will.

Quickly thinking he answered, "Well than, we're just going to have to find out and find a place to stay," The sly look in his eyes made Bell want to run far away.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" She asked almost afraid of his answer.

James grinned broadly at her, "we are the children of Captain Jack Harkness, and we'll just flirt and con to get what we need to hide out until the TARDIS comes back." Bouncing on his feet he added the dreaded, "it's perfect what could go wrong?"

Watching as her brother turned on his feet and head back into the hotel, Bell felt sorry for who ever had to face the Harkness charm v.2.

Letting her eyes linger over the spot were the TARDIS once sat, she murmured softly, "What could have made you leave without telling us? What are you planning?" She asked the empty air.

Taking one last look she forced herself to turn away and head after her brother, to make sure he didn't get thrown in jail, again.

* * *

_Minutes earlier_

Jack couldn't breath for a moment as he watched the young man James be dragged out by his sister Bell, he has sworn that never again would he get pregnant but lately with Ianto he has been dreaming of how it would be like if he and Ianto settled down and started a family. Something he truly wanted with Ianto and from the looks of it his dream may have come true.

'_Now all I need to get that future is to win Ianto back, because if I'm right than John will try and make a move on my Ianto.' _That thought sobered Jack up quickly, throwing down money to cover his tab; he has a sexy Welshman to woo.

With a determined grin on his face and a plan forming in his head and with a bounce in his steps left the bar.

* * *

Donna Noble was not happy, here she was promised a chance to go anywhere in time and space. And where does that daft time lord take her, to earth.

Oh it wouldn't be a problem if it was somewhere in the far future, but no, he brings her back to earth only months after she left.

"Daft, stupid, time lord," Donna muttered under her breath, "at least he found a nice hotel for once with a bar." And that is where she is heading now.

Drowning another shot, Rhys singled the bartender for another drink.

Pretty brown eyes stared worriedly at him, "you okay honey? You've already had quite a few?" She was a young thing only in her twenties and Rhys felt touched by her concern.

"My wife of not even a day admitted she is in love with her boss and would leave me in a second for him. So until I can forget this day ever happened keep the drinks coming." He muttered into his empty glass.

"Well for what its worth, your ex is an idiot, you seem to be a great guy." The young woman told Rhys while handing him a new drink.

"She's right," a new voice spoke up to his side.

Turning Rhys found himself face to face with a lovely redhead.

A sheepish smile crossed her face, "sorry, I couldn't help but over hear. Donna Noble." She offered her hand.

Smiling Rhys took it, "Rhys Williams. Can I buy you a drink?" He offered.

"That would be wonderful." In Donna's mind this stop was beginning to look up.

* * *

Crossing his arms the Doctor glared at his stubborn ship, "alright missy you tell me right now what is going on?" he demanded.

The mischievous giggle he received as an answer did nothing to ease his fear.

* * *

The loud pounding is what woke Ianto from the beginnings of sleep. Sighing he tossed his covers off and with bare feet padded over to the door.

Running a hand throw his sleep tussled hair he opened the door, only for his jaw to drop at the sight of Jack standing before him dressed in a suit holding a single deep red rose.

"Ianto Jones would you do me the honour of dinning with me?" Jack asked using all of his will power not to jump sleepy Ianto, who was just too adorable for words.

Taking in the shy and uncertain Jack, Ianto opened his mouth to give his answer.

TBC….


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: **In the pain there is healing

**Fandom's: **Torchwood/Doctor Who

**Characters/Pairings: **Jack/Ianto, Rhys/Gwen, Rhys/Donna, Andy/Kathy, John/Tosh, Doctor/Isabella, James/Jenny, Tom/Martha and Mickey/Jake

**Summary: **How long cans one person takes being the second choice before they break? And have Ianto and Rhys reached that point?

**Rating: **PG-13

**Warnings: **Gwen bashing

**Spoilers: **Torchwood S2 'Meat' and 'Something Borrowed'

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Torchwood, I am willing to take ownership of Ianto and Jack since RTD can not take care of them. I do own James and Isabella and all other original characters.

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favourite and alerted this story.

**Chapter 9**

"Jack, why are you doing this?" Ianto asked confusion lacing his voice.

Taking a deep steady breath Jack knows this is the moment he needs to reach Ianto or risk losing him forever. "Because I am an idiot, I hurt and let down the best thing in my life. I made the man I care for believe he is second choice, when he should know he is the only choice. Ianto I never wanted you to think that I didn't care for you, because in truth you are what keeps me going, so could you please find it in you to give this old fool another chance?" Jack asked praying he hadn't lost Ianto.

Ianto looked, really looked at Jack and saw the truth in Jack's eyes, saw the fear of losing him, scared to open himself up to another heart break and finally saw the love he held for him.

Taking a breath Ianto decide to take a chance, "yes Jack I will dine with you."

The beautiful smile he got from Jack pushed away some of his lingering doubts.

"Great I'll just wait for you to get dressed," Jack told him managing to just barely keep the leer out of his voice.

Ianto stared at his immortal lover like he had grown a second head, "Jack it's after midnight, isn't it too late for dinner?" He asked confused to just what his lover might have planned.

"You forget I know you Ianto, you barely had time to eat today and even when you did it was very little, you also played DJ and then became a wedding fairy, so tell me Mister Jones just when did you have time to eat supper?" Jack asked.

Frowning Ianto opened his mouth to answer only for Jack to cut him off, "And I'm not talking about the food at the reception, which you only picked at. I'm talking about a proper meal." Jack raised an eyebrow daring Ianto to try and fool him, the captain knew his lover eating habits as well as his own.

Sighing Ianto shoulders slumped, "not since breakfast," was the answer that came from his lips.

Jack's blue eyes narrowed, "well then it is a good thing I have something ready for you to eat. You have ten minutes to be ready or I will carry you to our table." He declared and Ianto knew Jack would do it.

Ianto knew when to give in and with the look in Jack eyes he knows now is one of those times; he does not want to be carried through out the hotel.

And there is not a doubt in his mind that Jack wouldn't do that to him.

"Would you like to come in while I get dressed?" Ianto asked moving back slightly from the door to let Jack in.

The captain visible swallowed hard as he forced the reply from his lips, "no I think it is better for both of us if I wait out here," reaching out Jack stroked Ianto's cheek, "you are a temptation Ianto and I am trying so hard here to do this right. And if go into your room with you, I will give into the temptation you are and all my plans will be ruined. And I still need to earn your forgiveness and I want to woo you like I should have when I got back from my travels with the Doctor." Jack told Ianto honestly.

Not since the night before they sent Tommy home has Ianto seen Jack so open and honest with him, he felt a little more of the hurt he felt from earlier that night slowly melt away at the open way Jack spoke and the honest look in his eyes.

He also knows it is best if Jack does stay out of his room; Jack Harkness is sin on legs. And any room that has a bed in it is inviting trouble.

He wants to be more than Jack shag on the side, the one he turns to when he can't have who he wants. He wants to mean more to Jack than a causal bed buddy.

And if Jack wants to do this right, then Ianto is more than willing to give Jack another chance.

Smiling at Jack, "alright I think that is for best too, I'll be right back." Ianto promised closing the door to his room.

'_Plus I don't know how you would react seeing the flowers from John.' _Ianto added silently in his head eying the flowers that sat on the desk.

Jack released a nervous breath, "so far so good." Looking up at the roof he sent a plea to ever god and maybe a few he made up, "please let this date go well, don't let anything interpret us, please make sure I don't do or say anything stupid or that would hurt Ianto, and make sure that John Hart comes no where near my Ianto." Jack prayed.

* * *

Luck was indeed on the twin side, most of the staff had been recton so that left only a skeleton of a night staff.

Eyeing the lone male at the cheek in desk, with a brilliant smile on his face James turned to his sister a plan already forming in his head.

"Alright I'll deal with the night clerk, you do that thing that Tosh taught you to do with computers and scores us some rooms for the night." James explained his plan.

Bell stared at her brother like he was an idiot, "that's it? That is your brilliant plan?" She demanded to know, at James happy nod, she sighed, "we are so going to end up in jail again. I just know it." Bell muttered under her breath.

James pouted, "a little faith sister. No one can resist the Harkness charm. Just don't tell Jenny, that woman is scary." James added looking a little nervous at the mention of his girlfriend.

A purely Ianto smirk crossed Bell face, "she should be Aunt Tosh and Aunt Donna have been giving us lesson on how to keep our men in line." She happily told her brother.

James felt pure fear course threw his body at the idea of Jenny and Bell turning into a mini version of Donna and Tosh. _'No wonder Uncle John and Uncle Rhys have been giving me sympathy looks.'_

Still James had no time to dwell on the scariness of Jenny taking lessons from the two scariest women he knows, he has a plan to get started.

Walking towards his target charm and seduction poured off him. Reaching the handsome young man he gave him his most dashing smile, "Name's James and who are you?" He purred.

Bell could only roll her eyes as she watched her brother work his magic on the young man, _'poor guy, never stood a chance.' _No one can resist the Harkness charm for long, even less when it is the Harkness-Jones charm.

Thankful she was still wearing her 'borrowed' as James insisted, uniform. Sliding behind the desk she let her fingers do there magic, thankful for all the lessons Aunt Tosh gave her.

It took her only minutes to set up fake paid for guest, and get two rooms for them.

Looking up to gain James attention she felt her jaw drop as the young man her brother was keeping busy was almost crawling over the desk to get to her brother.

Catching the panicking look he was sending her, Bell acted quickly, grabbing the two room keys she moved out from behind the desk. "Mister Kirk, I am terrible sorry for the delay and the mix up, but your room is all set, if you will follow me."

James sent his sister a grateful look and practical bolted for the evaluators. Following Bell tried not to snicker, no doubt James does fear just what Jenny would have done to him if he let the young man kiss him.

Entering the evaluator, she handed James his key and press the button for their floor. She couldn't get rid of this nagging feeling that she forgot something important.

* * *

Exactly ten minutes later, which to Jack had been the longest ten minutes ever, Ianto's door opened and Jack, felt his jaw drop.

Ianto was wearing his red silk shirt with his black suit, _'he's doing this one purpose, and he knows what that combination does to me, the little tease.' _It took all of Jack's will power not to pounce on Ianto and drag him back into his room and make Ianto forget everything but Jack's name.

Ianto smiled very pleased with the reaction he gained from his lover, "shall we?" he asked.

It took Jack a minute to get his brain to restart, when it did he growled playful at Ianto, "You do not play fair, Mister Jones. You are a bloody tease and temptation wrapped in innocents." Jack growled, before offering his arm to Ianto, the young man blushed as he accepted Jack's arm.

"I do love it when you blush, you are down right adorable." Jack whispered as he gave in and placed a kiss on Ianto's cheek, before leading him over to the evaluator.

As the doors opened Jack and Ianto found themselves face to face with mini versions of themselves.

James summed it up nicely, "well damn it. This could be a problem."

TBC….


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: **In the pain there is healing

**Fandom's: **Torchwood/Doctor Who

**Characters/Pairings: **Jack/Ianto, Rhys/Gwen, Rhys/Donna, Andy/Kathy, John/Tosh, Doctor/Isabella, James/Jenny, Tom/Martha and Mickey/Jake

**Summary: **How long cans one person takes being the second choice before they break? And have Ianto and Rhys reached that point?

**Rating: **PG-13

**Warnings: **Gwen bashing

**Spoilers: **Torchwood S2 'Meat' and 'Something Borrowed'

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Torchwood, I am willing to take ownership of Ianto and Jack since RTD can not take care of them. I do own James and Isabella and all other original characters.

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favourite and alerted this story.

**Chapter 10**

Silence reigned for a minute before Ianto whirled around to face Jack with a firm glare on his face, "care to explain to me why our future children are here?" He demanded to know.

Jack and James stared slack jaw at Ianto, "you know?" They asked as one.

Ianto merely crossed his arms and stared at the two.

Sighing father and son quoted as one, "right, you know everything."

Bell stifled a smile; that is her tad, the knower of everything.

Ianto raised an eyebrow and pointed at the twins, "he is a mini you but he has my eyes and she is a mini female me with your eyes. Anyone could see how much they resemble us." Ianto pointed out.

Finally managing to pick up his jaw off the floor, Jack stared at Ianto in pure awe; this man never ceases to amaze him.

Unable to stop himself, Jack hulled Ianto against him and soundly kissed the younger man.

Ianto knew he should resist, they still had much to work out, but he couldn't help but melt a little as Jack skilfully kissed him.

"Oh come on, its bad enough that you two can't keep your hands off each other in our time, but now we have to put up with this with your past selves." James groan echoed behind them.

Remember how big of a problem this could be Jack forced him self to break the kiss and forced himself to move away from the temptation that is Ianto Jones.

"Care to tell me just how you two got here?" Jack demanded in what the twins know as 'captain dad' voice.

"The TARDIS," The twins answered as one.

Jack raised an eyebrow, "then you two march yourselves down to the TARDIS and return to your own time." He ordered.

The worried look that Bell and James exchanged did not ease Jack or Ianto's at all.

James nudged Bell forward, "time to work your magic sis." He whispered in her ear.

Sighing Bell turned on the puppy dog eyes as she looked up at what would be her future dad.

One look into those blue eyes that were a mirror image of Ianto's, Jack was a goner. At that very moment, Jack had no doubt that his future little girl has him wrapped around her little finger.

"You see there is a slight problem, the TARDIS is gone. We are stuck here." She made a small sniffling noise and wobbled her lower lip.

James was greatly impressed with his sister act and as predicted Jack caved.

A fond smile spread across Ianto face as Jack moved towards the young woman and hugged her.

They truly did look like father and daughter.

And it left no doubt in Ianto's mind that she was daddy's little princess and that she had Jack wrapped around her little finger.

"So what are your names, we can't call you mini me's for the time you are here." Ianto asked always thinking ahead.

James smiled, "I'm James and she's Isabella, but everyone calls her Bell, never Bella, she made that clear at an early age." A shutter went down James spine at the memory of the one time he called his sister her hated nickname.

Ianto raised an eyebrow at the dramatic shutter, it reminded him of Jack.

Finally managing to take a good look at her future parents, Bell groaned. _'Of all things for us to interrupt, it has to be their first romantic date.' _

"Listen we will talk more tomorrow, right now this night is important to the future. Your date must happen; it is one of the first steps to the future that we are from. You know all the wibbly-wobblt, timey-wimey." Bell told them.

James groaned, Bell was slipping into what he dubbed 'Doctor V.2' mode.

Jack raised an eyebrow at how much Bell sounded like the Doctor at that moment and for some reason that didn't sit to well with him.

But his future daughter was right, there was no way he was going to let this date get ruined, and certainly not by his own children. Pointing at his future children, he ordered, "You will stay in your rooms until morning, keeping out of sight until Ianto and myself come for you. And don't think we won't be talking about how you acquired those rooms." He raised an eyebrow at the sheepish look that crossed James face.

Ianto took notice of it too and fought back a smile that threatens to come out, _'It would appear that James is Jack version 2.' _He didn't even want to imagine the kind of trouble James could get into on his own, or even worse the kind of trouble that Jack and James could get into together.

James grinned at them, "no need to tell us about staying out of times way. This isn't the first time we ended up stranded in time. Only this time we won't be ending up on the most wanted list or in coliseums battling lio….." James was cut off quickly as Bell slammed her hand over James mouth.

"Just ignore him; he hasn't taken his meds today." Bell lied through clenched teeth. "Have fun on your date." She told them cheerful before dragging James away.

Jack and Ianto watch them go, their eyes wide at the first knowing of just how much work it is going to be to keep those two out of trouble.

"I believe there is now no doubt left that they are your children. Trouble just seems to find them." Ianto calmly told Jack.

Jack whirled around to face Ianto, "hey they are your children too." He quickly reminded Ianto.

Blue eyes twinkled with amusement, "they are our children, and there is no denying that." Ianto added.

Something within Jack buster for joy and pure happiness as Ianto admitted they are their children. He had taken Bell word for the truth this is the first step in building the future that he dreamed of, that kept his sane during his torture at the hands of the master, was in his grasp.

There was no way Jack was going to let it slip threw his fingers.

Offering his arm, Jack gave Ianto a true happy smile, something that only Ianto ever got to see, "dinner is waiting, shall we?" He asked.

Smiling Ianto accepted Jack's offered arm, "I would be delighted too."

Both caring hope that this was the first step to a life together.

Both unaware to the test their relationship will soon be facing.

TBC…..


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: **In the pain there is healing

**Fandom's: **Torchwood/Doctor Who

**Characters/Pairings: **Jack/Ianto, Rhys/Gwen, Rhys/Donna, Andy/Kathy, John/Tosh, Doctor/Isabella, James/Jenny, Tom/Martha and Mickey/Jake

**Summary: **How long cans one person takes being the second choice before they break? And have Ianto and Rhys reached that point?

**Rating: **PG-13

**Warnings: **Gwen bashing

**Spoilers: **Torchwood S2 'Meat' and 'Something Borrowed'

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Torchwood, I am willing to take ownership of Ianto and Jack since RTD can not take care of them. I do own James and Isabella and all other original characters. I also don't own the song used in this chapter, it is "Everything" by Lifehouse.

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favourite and alerted this story. Sorry for the lateness of this chapter, but I've been sick.

**Chapter 11**

Lazing on his bed James watched with amusement as his sister paced back and fourth all the while muttering to herself.

"Couldn't you do that in your own room? Your pacing is blocking the television." James called out, trying to see past his sister.

Bell stopped in mid pace and glared at her brother.

James gulped, "or you could just stay here and pace, nothing good on anyways." James tossed down the remote.

Bell rolled her eyes at her brother, _'there is something that I am forgetting but what?'_ Biting her lower lip she knows she is forgetting something, something very important to their parent's future.

She just can't remember what and it was driving her batty.

James sighed as he recognized the look in his twin eyes, _'well there goes my plan on catching up on classic shows.' _James was not pouting, he wasn't.

* * *

Ianto was in awe and greatly touched by Jack's plans, never before had he had anyone arrange a romantic candle lit dinner, soft music playing in the background and the stars shinning brightly in the night sky.

"So what do you think?" Jack nervous sounding voice brought Ianto back to earth.

Turning Ianto smiled at the unsure Jack. "I love it; this took a lot of effort Cariad, thank you." Walking over to Jack he placed a gentle kiss on Jack lips.

A bright smile spread across Jack's face, so please that his first romantic gesture since Estelle, is going right. _'Please just let this dinner go right.' _He pleaded.

* * *

"Here's to lousy spouses may yours end up a sad lonely old maid, and in my case get eating by an alien spider." Donna slurred, clinking her glass with Rhys.

"I'll drink to that." Rhys drowned his glass.

Rhys could remember the last time he felt so happy, so free, and something that if he could admit to himself, he hadn't been with Gwen, not since she joined Torchwood and meet Captain Jack Harkness.

Or he could be the alcohol talking.

"You look much more handsome with a smile or your face." Donna said resting her head on his shoulder.

No it was defiantly Donna that was making him happy.

* * *

The Doctor was not happy, not at all. His TARDIS is up to something and he has no clue what.

"Alright missy, I am serious this time, you tell me just why we are here." The Doctor growled crossing his arms and tapping his foot.

The TARDIS remained stubbornly quiet.

"All right that is it, you young lady are grounded." The Doctor informed his ship.

* * *

With a sigh Tosh closed her laptop, unable to focus on her work.

She was too worried about Ianto, afraid that Jack and Gwen dance finally broke her fragile friend heart. Ianto is a rare breed, when he loves someone, he truly loves them. Never before has Tosh seen the kind of love that Ianto gave to Lisa and now Jack. He put his whole heart into it and it was clear to anybody with eyes that he had fallen deeply for Jack.

'_If you break his heart Jack, I will remove your favourite part of your body.' _Tosh vowed silently to herself.

'_What is it about Gwen that draws men to her? Why do people like Ianto and me have to be second best to the ones we love?' _It wasn't fair in Tosh eyes, Gwen had the most amazing man at home, someone who loves her, yet she wasn't happy, she had to have ever man that caught her eye, and Gwen didn't care about who she hurt.

"Where's my knight in shining armour? Don't I get a chance at a happy end?" Tosh asked the empty air.

* * *

Jack was happy so far the dinner was going well, but he knows he still has a lot of work ahead of him to prove to Ianto that he really did chose him and Gwen was never a choice.

Fiddling with his wrist strap he knew the first step, this was something he should have done at the wedding; instead of asking Gwen to dance it should have been Ianto.

"May I have the honour of this dance?" Jack asked holding his hand out to Ianto.

Ianto felt a thrill of hope spread through out his body that was all he wanted today, to be the one Jack asked to dance. "I would be honoured to." He slipped his hand into Jack's.

The immortal lead his young love out onto the make shift dance floor, "I chose this song, but because you are truly everything I will ever need." Jack whispered into Ianto's ear as he pulled him into his arms.

_Find me here, Speak to me_

_I want to feel you, _

_I need to hear you_

_You are the light that is leading me_

_To the place where, I find peace again_

_You are the strength that keeps me walking_

_You are the hope that keeps me trusting_

_You are the life to my soul_

_You are my purpose_

_You are everything _

_And how can I _

_Stand here with you_

_And not be moved by you_

_Would you tell me_

_How could it be?_

_Any better than this_

_You clam the storms _

_You give me rest_

_You hold me in your hands_

_You won't let me fall_

_You still my heart and you take my breath away_

_Would you take me in_

_Would you take me deeper now_

'_Cause you're all I want_

_You are all I need_

_You are everything_

_Everything_

_Could you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

"It can't get any better than this, not for me. You are my everything, Ianto and I am sorry for making you ever think you we're anything but." Jack admitted as the song faded off.

Ianto pulled away slightly to look Jack in the eye, "before I answer, I need you to answer me something."

"Anything, just ask Yan." Jack would tell Ianto anything to gain back his lover trust.

"I need to know how you truly feel about Gwen. I need you to tell me the truth, because I am not blind to the fact that you feel something for her, and I can't risk getting my heart broken again, and I won't if I know give the chance that if Gwen ever made the offer of something more that you would take it." Ianto told Jack straight, he just couldn't risk giving his heart to the older man again without knowing the truth.

Jack could hear the slight tremor in Ianto voice as he spoke; it broke Jack's heart to know that he had the power to shatter this beautiful man heart.

"I won't lie to you; I was attracted to Gwen in the beginning. And giving the chance I wouldn't have hesitated to take her to my bed," Jack had to tighten his grip on Ianto as the younger man tried to move away, "no, please listen to me, Ianto that was in the beginning, before you and I started. I will admit that I was an ass to you and I hurt you with my endless flirting and calluses remarks. And I am sorry for everything I have done to hurt you. I meant it when I said I came back for you. And yes I said the same thing to Gwen and that was mostly do to fear."

"Why were you afraid?" Ianto asked softly.

Jack rested his forehead against Ianto's, "I was afraid of how deeply I could fall for you. I haven't let myself love anyone like this since Estelle, and that scared me. I thought Gwen would be the safer way to go, because when I eventual lost her it wouldn't have shatter me like it would when I do eventual lose you. But than I realized that when I do lose you I wouldn't have those memories to recall, all I would have is regret. And that is worse." Jack admitted.

"I vowed to myself to make that I would treat you better, that I would do this right with you, make you know that you are not the second choice but the only choice. Only I failed and hurt you greatly. Please give me another chance, I want that future that gives us those trouble making twins of ours." Jack stared into Ianto's eyes baring his soul to him.

Ianto smile, "yes Jack, I will give you another chance."

Jack didn't hesitate as he pressed his lips against Ianto's in a deeply loving kiss, one that Ianto happily returned to him.

* * *

"THAT'S IT!" The sudden shriek from Bell startled James so bad he fell of his bed.

"Oww, damn it sis," rubbing his head James peek up from the side where he had fallen to glare at his sister, "just what the hell was that about?" He demanded to know.

Bell looked at James with pure fear, "in less than a week Ianto Jones is supposed to die." The calendar she held in her hands was roughly thrust into James face.

James stared at his sister in shock for all but a moment before flying to his sister side and grabbing the calendar from her hands, his eyes widen as he took in the date.

"That's why the TARDIS left us here; she couldn't cross her own timeline." Bell murmured under her breath.

James nodded his head, "and without the TARDIS, tad won't be saved or granted his and dad's greatest wish."

TBC…


	12. Chapter 12

**Title: **In the pain there is healing

**Fandom's: **Torchwood/Doctor Who

**Characters/Pairings: **Jack/Ianto, Rhys/Gwen, Rhys/Donna, Andy/Kathy, John/Tosh, Doctor/Isabella, James/Jenny, Tom/Martha and Mickey/Jake

**Summary: **How long cans one person takes being the second choice before they break? And have Ianto and Rhys reached that point?

**Rating: **PG-13

**Warnings: **Gwen bashing

**Spoilers: **Torchwood S2 'Meat' and 'Something Borrowed'

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Torchwood, I am willing to take ownership of Ianto and Jack since RTD can not take care of them. I do own James and Isabella and all other original characters.

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favourite and alerted this story. Sorry for the lateness of this chapter, but I've been sick and RL has been a problem.

**Chapter 12**

"Do you think we should try and save tad?" James asked softly.

Bell shook her head, "we can't, it's a fixed point in time. Besides who knows what kind of damage we could do to the timeline if we try and stop this. But hey remember everything is going to be fine, we are proof of that." She reminded her brother.

"If were here when Doc and the TARDIS saves tad, I'll kiss the Doctor." James muttered under his breath.

"Oh hell no, if anyone is kissing this version of the Doctor it's me. I always thought his tenth version was hot in a geek sort of way." A dreamy look entered Bell's eyes, one that James was use to, she got it when ever she thought of the Doctor.

The possessive tone was something new.

'_I'm going to have to keep her far away from this version of the Doctor; I have no doubt that she jump the Doc giving the chance.' _James shuttered at the imagine that his thoughts produced.

"So the plan is to stay out of time's way without messing anything up, I can do that." James confidently told himself.

"Yeah, we are so going to screw something up." James pouted at his sister reply.

"We're going to be with tad and dads, what trouble could we possible get into?" James countered.

Bell raised a single eyebrow, "would you like a list?" She asked in a deadpan voice.

James narrowed his eyes at his sister, "been away from the Doctor makes you cheeky, I don't like that."

* * *

Jack knew he still had a lot to fix with his relationship with Ianto; he still had a long way to go before Ianto truly believed that he was not second to Gwen. And he vows here and now he will do whatever it takes to make Ianto see the truth that he is completely and hopelessly in love with Ianto Jones.

But for now, Jack is happy to be here with Ianto curled up in his arms, staring up at the stars.

Ianto hated to break the comfortable silence that he and Jack were experiencing but the question needs to be asked, "What are we going to do about the twins? We can't leave them alone when we return to Cardiff, who knows what kind of trouble they will get into."

Jack wanted to groan, he wasn't even a father yet and already these two kids were ruining his romantic time with Ianto, he is going to have to do something about that in the future, no way is he giving up naked time with Ianto.

But he knew Ianto is right, give what he has heard about these two, trouble seems to find him and there is now way he is leaving them alone, he is not chancing them screwing up something that ruins his future with Ianto. There was only one thing to do.

"I guess where going to have to bring them with us." Jack declared.

Ianto knew Jack was right, it was the only option, leaving those two alone is surely asking for trouble.

Letting out a sigh, Ianto snuggled closer to Jack as he shivered from the cool night air, "well tell them when we speak to them in the morning." He murmured somewhat sleepily.

Jack noticed it immediately, "come on love, time for bed." Jack ordered climbing to his feet and helping Ianto up.

While he didn't want the night to end, Ianto knew Jack was right. His nice comfortable hotel bed was calling for him.

Hand in hand the two walked back into the hotel.

Reaching Ianto's room, Jack pouted as he knew he have to go the night without Ianto by his side.

"Jack if you promise to behave, you could spend the night." Ianto offered shyly.

Oh Jack was so tempted, he didn't sleep unless Ianto was there, he kept the nightmares away, but he didn't want to push Ianto into something he didn't want.

Ianto saw the conflicting emotions in Jack eyes, "Jack, I can't sleep unless you're beside me, you keep the nightmares away for me." Ianto admitted.

"You keep the nightmares away for me too; you help drive away the memories from that year." Jack admitted softly, "If this is what you truly want Yan, then I would love to."

"Just to sleep Jack, nothing more," Ianto reminded Jack, he wasn't ready to resume their physical relationship just yet.

Jack nodded, "you are in control here Yan, and I won't ask you for anything more than you are willing to do." The immortal told his lover.

Smiling Ianto unlocked his hotel room, only to stop when he saw the bouquet of flowers sitting on the small table. _'Oh dear, I forgot about those.' _He needed to keep Jack from seeing the card.

Oh course Jack was use to noticing every small detail, and he knew for a fact that these rooms did not come with a standard bouquet.

"So Ianto who is the flowers from," Jack purred wrapping his arms around Ianto's waist, slowly placing a trail of kisses along Ianto's neck.

"No one, there was no card." Ianto found it hard to focus as Jack mouth was doing wicked things to his neck.

"Really, no card, then what is that laying beside it?" Jack asked continuing to torment Ianto with his actions, latching onto a piece of skin and slowly began to work it over.

Ianto could only moan as Jack continued to play dirt.

Knowing there was only way he would get a chance to look at that card, he released Ianto's neck, whirled him around in his arms and precede to give Ianto a sensual, mind blowing kiss, he unleashed all the passion and love he felt for Ianto into that kiss.

Ianto fingers clutched at Jack shirt, quickly been overcome with the powerful emotions in this kiss, not even the night since they talk before returning Tommy to his own time has Jack ever kissed him like this, it was very hard to cling to any doubt that Jack really did love him.

The kiss lasted for several moments as both men poured every once of feeling they held for one another.

Finally it was the need for air that forced them to part.

Panting, Jack groaned as Ianto lust blow eyes stared back at him, oh how badly he wanted to lower Ianto onto that bed and make love to him for days. _'Slow Jack, slow.' _He reminded himself.

"I think a cold shower is in order." Jack whispered so tempted to take another kiss from those lips.

"Together or separate," Ianto asked in a huskier voice than normal.

Jack chuckled deeply, "I think a shower together would defeat the need for a cold one. Your room so you go first." Jack forced himself to move away from the temptation that is Ianto Jones.

"Right, I won't be long." Stopping only to grab his night cloths Ianto calmly entered his bathroom with his heart pounding.

Jack eyes locked firmly on Ianto behind a leer spreading across his face as he watched Ianto leave.

Once the door to the bathroom shut, Jack eyes became serious as he eyed the note that Ianto did not want him to read. Casting one last glance at the door, he picked up the note and was surprised to see a familiar handwriting.

A deep growl escaped Jack lips as he finished reading, "try your best John, there is no way I am giving up Ianto without a fight. I won't lose him, certainly not to you." Jack vowed.

* * *

"Hello and how can I help you?" The clerk at the airport asked a sunny smile on her face.

"When's your earliest flight to Cardiff?" Gwen asked.

"Tomorrow morning, is that soon enough," Came the answer.

A satisfied smile spread across Gwen face, "that is just perfect."

'_Soon Jack I will be in your arms, like I was always meant to be. There is nothing left to keep us apart.' _Gwen knew the moment she told Jack she was a free woman; he would waste no time in making her, his.

TBC…


	13. Chapter 13

**Title: **In the pain there is healing

**Fandom's: **Torchwood/Doctor Who

**Characters/Pairings: **Jack/Ianto, Rhys/Gwen, Rhys/Donna, Andy/Kathy, John/Tosh, Doctor/Isabella, James/Jenny, Tom/Martha and Mickey/Jake

**Summary: **How long cans one person takes being the second choice before they break? And have Ianto and Rhys reached that point?

**Rating: **PG-13

**Warnings: **Gwen bashing

**Spoilers: **Torchwood S2 'Meat' and 'Something Borrowed'

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Torchwood, I am willing to take ownership of Ianto and Jack since RTD can not take care of them. I do own James and Isabella and all other original characters.

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favourite and alerted this story. Sorry for the lateness of this chapter, but I've been sick and RL has been a problem.

**Chapter 13**

Morning came too soon for Jack, looking down at the sleeping Ianto curled up in his arms. It had taken all his willpower not to give into his urge and make love to Ianto, and to just sleep like Ianto had wanted.

He didn't want to move or wake Ianto up, but knew they need to meet the twins before Owen and Tosh spotted them, they need to come up with a cover story about who they were and why they were going back with them.

Plus they are his children; trouble will find them no matter what.

'_Two trouble prone children lose in time; I shutter to think of what kind of mess they can do to the time line if left alone.' _Honestly if they were anything like he was as a youth Jack pitted his future self.

"Mmm, Jack?" Ianto sleep laded voice called softly.

Looking down at Ianto, Jack couldn't resist kissing Ianto, like he did every morning, what sleepily Ianto was too cute and adorable not to want to kiss.

Ianto melted into the kiss and wrap his arms around Jack pulling the immortal on top of him.

Moaning into the kiss Jack deepened the kiss, needing to prove to him self that he didn't almost lose this amazing man.

The two spent the next several moments just laying in bed, kissing and holding one another, no hands drifted anywhere below their waist, no hands drifted under cloths, it was just innocent and gentle touches.

Pulling away Jack smiled as he say the look of pure happiness in Ianto eyes and in that moment vowed to himself that he will do whatever it takes to keep that look in Ianto's eyes.

"I hate to say this, but we need to get out of bed, and go find those two twins of ours." Jack murmured not moving or releasing his grip he had on Ianto.

Ianto raised an amused eye-brow at Jack's unwillingness to let him go. "In order to do that you will have to let me go."

Jack tightens his grip instead and shook his head, "nope, I'm never letting you go. You're mine, just like I'm yours." He told him.

"Yes I am yours, and you're not letting me go, you're just releasing me for a little bit. You can't just keep me in bed." Ianto knew the moment he made a mistake when a wicked gleam entered Jack eyes.

"Oh I can't can I?" Shifting Jack pinned Ianto under him. "Now, where we're we?" He purred his mouth hovering above Ianto's.

"Right about here." Ianto whispered capturing Jack's mouth with his own.

All thoughts of meeting the twins faded from their thoughts as nothing mattered in this moment but them.

* * *

James on the other hand did not receive a nice wake up, as a he woke to ice water been thrown on him.

Water dripping down his hair, James glared at his twin who stood above him still holding the ice bucket.

"Damn it sis, couldn't you for once give skip the ice bath?" James growled.

Bell smiled, "now where would the fun be in that?" She asked.

"Now it's time to get up, we need to meet tad and dad to discuss a plan. So while you get dress I'll go get them." She ordered, "no doubt that dad is seducing tad right this minute." She muttered under her breath.

It might have been a whisper, but James still heard her, he let out a snort, "when is dad not trying to seduce tad?" He asked.

"True," Bell agreed, "which is why I need to go make sure they remember us." She headed towards the door.

"Wait, how did you get in here, you don't have a key?" James wanted to groan as saw the innocent look enter her eyes, "Bell please tells me you don't have the Doctor's sonic screwdriver?" He pleaded.

"Okay I won't." Bell chirped happily before disappearing out of his room.

James could only stare, "and dad say's I'm the troublemaker one?"

* * *

Jack groaned as endless knocking interrupted his quest to get Ianto naked.

He was so close; he looked down at the panting, eyes full of lust, Ianto. Pointing at Ianto he growled, "You do not move, I will get rid of whoever this is and be right back." He kissed Ianto possessively before climbing to his feet and stalking to the door, he was not happy his naked time with Ianto was been interrupted.

Flinging open the hotel door Jack couldn't stop him self from exclaiming, "Oh you have got to be kidding me, really and you're not even born yet and you're already ruining my naked time with Ianto."

Ianto couldn't help but blush and feel foolish for falling so easily back into old patterns with Jack; he meant to keep this slow, not giving into the Harkness charm.

"Whoa, there dad I did not need to hear that. Beside you we're the ones who wanted to meet us this morning to come up with a plan, which I have." Bell babbled on.

Jack couldn't help but think how much she sounded like a certain time lord he knows, she even has the goofy grin down.

"What's you're relationship with the Doctor?" He growled out.

"Same as yours and tads," Bell easily admitted.

Ianto grew worried as Jack seemed to choke on air, climbing out of bed he rushed to Jack side, "Jack what's wrong?" He asked not having heard Bell's admission.

"Our daughter is sleeping with the _Doctor_." Ianto blinked at the venomous way Jack snarled the Doctor's name. Before Ianto could say anything Jack pointed a finger at Bell, "he is far too old for you young lady, I forbid you from seeing him." He ordered.

Bell gave him a purely Jack smirk, "sorry dad, you already tried that and I didn't listen. Besides I have come up with the perfect plan to explain James and me." Bell was bouncing on her feet.

Ianto knew that bounce it was of someone with a caffeine buzy, "Bell, how many cups of cups have you had?" He asked.

Bell smiled, "twenty." She cheerful chirped.

Ianto and Jack both groaned.

Reaching out for Ianto, Jack pulled his lover against his side, "alright tell us your plan."

"Simply tell them we're from UNIT." She told them.

Ianto looked thoughtful, "it could work, with Gwen gone, we asked Martha to send two UNIT members she trusted to help us out until Gwen got back. Hearing about how the wedding turned out Martha sent them here to help us out." Ianto was proud of his daughter.

Jack had to admit that it had merits and could work, "fine go get your brother and we'll go get Tosh and Owen and you will meet us in one hour in the parking lot." Jack ordered.

Bell gave him a salute before bouncing away.

"Ianto make a note, she is not allowed coffee, ever." Jack murmured.

"I'm sorry," Ianto blinked at the apology, "I promised you we would take this slow and I tried to seduce you this morning, I broke my promise and I am sorry for that." Jack pressed a gentle kiss against Ianto cheek.

"You're not the only one who got carried away, so there is nothing to forgive. Now we better get a move on, much to do." Ianto moved away from Jack.

* * *

One hour later found Jack hiding behind Ianto at Tosh's glare, she was a scary woman and she was ferociously protective over Ianto.

So it was safe to say she wasn't too happy with him for his treatment of Ianto yesterday.

Owen was taking great enjoyment of Jack cowering away from Tosh.

Ianto of course was trying to play peace keeper and was talking softly to Tosh, what ever he was saying was working as she stopped looking like she wanted to hurt Jack.

Jack was grateful when James and Bell entered the parking lot, the twins made their way over to them, "Tosh, Owen, I would like you to meet James and Bell Kirk, there who we we're telling you about." Jack told them.

"Care to explain why they look like you and tea-boy?" Owen demanded crossing his arms.

* * *

Donna's head hurt as the morning sun woke her up, but it was the warmth beside her that had her shooting up, giving herself a quick check she let out a sigh of relief when she found she was still dress.

Glancing at her bed mate she saw Rhys sleeping face, she really likes him and did not want to risk been only a one night stand.

"DONNA!" The Doctor flung open the door.

Rhys shot up and Donna felt her headache grow.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor." The Doctor greeted to Rhys.

"Oi, Spaceman what do you want?" She demanded.

"Right, we need to go to Cardiff, right now. You're boyfriend can come along." And with that the Doctor bounced out of the room.

"So who was that?" Rhys asked.

Donna just shook her head, "it's along story that will require lots of coffee before I am able to tell it."

* * *

Excitement filled Gwen as she adjusted her low cut top, she was regretting wearing her tightest jeans on the plane, but she had no time to change once they landed, she planned on going right to Jack and need to look her sexiest.

* * *

Grinning John took in the flat before him, "who knew eye-candy has such a nice place." Eying the sofa he made himself comfortable on it, what better place to wait for his prey than his home?

"Hmm wonder if eye-candy would like to find me naked, might make it easier to seduce him." John muttered.

TBC…


	14. Chapter 14

**Title: **In the pain there is healing

**Fandom's: **Torchwood/Doctor Who

**Characters/Pairings: **Jack/Ianto, Rhys/Gwen, Rhys/Donna, Andy/Kathy, John/Tosh, Doctor/Isabella, James/Jenny, Tom/Martha and Mickey/Jake

**Summary: **How long cans one person takes being the second choice before they break? And have Ianto and Rhys reached that point?

**Rating: **PG-13

**Warnings: **Gwen bashing

**Spoilers: **Torchwood S2 'Meat' and 'Something Borrowed'

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Torchwood, I am willing to take ownership of Ianto and Jack since RTD can not take care of them. I do own James and Isabella and all other original characters.

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favourite and alerted this story. Sorry for the lateness of this chapter, but I've been sick and RL has been a problem. Um also please don't hurt me for the ending, the next chapter will be up on Monday, I won't leave anyone hanging for long with this chapter ending.

**Chapter 14**

Bell had come down from her caffeine high half way there the car ride and was using Owen as a pillow; the grumpy doctor could not find it in him to move her away.

It was hard to think that she was their child she is sweet and adorable, when not on a caffeine high, of course her looks and manors where that of Ianto's, so it wasn't so hard a leap to make.

It would figure that only Jack and Ianto children could come back in time and lose the time machine.

Owen also wanted to snicker at overprotective daddy Jack coming out, the man was glancing every two minutes back at them making sure that he kept his hands innocently on Bell; Owen pitted any future boyfriends the girl might have.

Owen figures the only thing keeping Jack from pulling over this car and moving Bell away from him was the fact that Ianto hand was resting on Jack knee, keeping the captain clam or to keep the man from sulking since Ianto brought along the flowers he was given.

A quick glance to his side, Owen found Tosh and James in a long boring tech talk, that Tosh seemed happy to have someone understand her other than Ianto.

'_So they get their intelligence from tea-boy that's a good thing.' _Owen would never say it out loud but he was happy for Ianto and Jack, yet he could help but feel like trouble was brewing.

* * *

Now normal the Doctor did not like bringing along boyfriends of his companions, it never ended well, but the TARDIS made it clear she was not moving unless Donna new friend was aboard with them.

'_I'm the timelord and yet I let my ship boss me around and let her get away with not telling me what is going on.' _The Doctor was not sulking; he wasn't, just because the TARDIS was remaining completely quite about what was going on accept that they need to get to Cardiff, was no reason for him to get upset.

"Oi, why are you pouting?" Donna asked after taking one look at the sulking timelord.

"I am not pouting." The Doctor told her in a huff.

Donna merely crossed her arms and gave him a look that clearly said, _'not buying it spaceman.' _

The Doctor was really beginning to miss companions who were in awe of him and not insulting him. "We need to go to Cardiff, and the TARDIS refuse to move unless we bring your friend," the Doctor turned to face Donna and her friend, "you are Rhys Williams?" He received a shaky nod, a grin lit up on the Doctor's face, "brilliant, hang on." He ordered throwing a switch.

Worried Donna placed an arm on Rhys arm, "are you alright?" She asked softly.

Smiling Rhys covered her hand with his own, "my marriage fell apart in one day, I'm hung over, traveling in a blue box that is not only bigger on the inside but can also travel through time and space, and I met you, I think for the first time in a long time I am alright." He told her.

"Oh you clever girl," The Doctor whispered fondly to the TARDIS as he watched Rhys and Donna talk.

TARDIS was happy that her companion was on the road to the path that will lead her to happiness, but worried still filled her for her captain and his beloved, their biggest test was about to begin.

* * *

Pulling into Ianto place after finishing dropping off Tosh and Owen at their places, Jack turned to Ianto, "you get the trouble makers settled while I go check on the hub and our pets than I'll be back and we can go out for dinner." Jack told Ianto.

Leaning forward Ianto kissed Jack softly, "don't be too long." He whispered against Jack lips.

If it wasn't for the twins sitting in the backseat Jack would love to pull Ianto into a longer and steamer kiss.

"With you waiting for me I will be back as soon as possible." Jack promised.

"All right children, come along." Ianto called to the twins.

Jack watched with fondness as his future walked into Ianto's flat, unaware of what awaited him at the hub.

* * *

Gwen felt excitement fill her as she entered the empty hub, she had seen Jack arrive only a moment before her, not wasting any time she made her way up to Jack office; eyeing the couch there she laid herself down making sure that her shirt showed just enough cleavage. She wanted to be ready for Jack to make love to her the moment he knew she was his.

* * *

"I'm afraid I have only two bedrooms, the guest room will be given to Bell, which means I am, sorry, James that you are going to be on the couch." Ianto told the twins as he unlocked his front door, standing aside to let the twins pass him.

Flipping on the lights the trio came to a fault at the sight before them, John Hart as naked as the day he was born waved a cheer hand to them from were he was laid out on Ianto's couch.

"Eye-candy I was beginning to wonder when you were going to be home and you brought twins with you, how thoughtful." John purred leering at the three of them.

"Damn now I know why auntie Tosh married him," Bell murmured her eyes devouring John naked body.

"Auntie Tosh?"

"Married? Tosh sweet Tosh will marry him?"

Bell slapped a hand across her mouth; she hadn't meant to let that slip.

A thoughtful look entered John eyes, "Tosh, she was the hot little thing who thought I was cute? I knew that woman had good taste." He purred licking his lips, he wouldn't mind a night or two or three or hell a few weeks with her in his bed.

Ianto glared at John not liking him thinking about his best friend like that, spotting John cloths he tossed them at the man, "get dress." He ordered.

"Ooh so bossy eye-candy, I like it," he winked at Ianto before turning to the twins, "care to help me get dress?" He asked them.

A low growl escaped Ianto lips, "stay away from them." He growled in warning before picking up his phone and dialling some backup. "Tosh, can you and Owen swing around here and bring your weapons, Captain John Hart has decided to stop by for a visit. And Tosh is he tries anything with you or Bell; feel free to put a bullet through him." Ianto told her while glaring at John.

"So cold eye-candy, so very cold. So now that I am dressed care to tell me where we are going?" John asked.

"The hub," Ianto informed him, he will leave Jack to deal with his crazy ex.

* * *

Finishing up his duties Jack flung on his great coat wanting to get back to Ianto's, just as he was heading out he spotted the light on in his office. Pulling out his faithful gun he slowly climbed the steps to his office, hand on the door he flung open the door and stopped.

"Gwen what the hell are you doing here?" Jack demanded as he entered his office and put his gun away, this not what he expected to find Gwen lying out on his couch in what she thought to be a seductive pose.

Climbing to her feet she gave Jack a happy smile, ignoring his less than romantic greeting she was hoping for, "I'm free Jack we can finally be together."

Jack stared at her like he had never seen her before, "Gwen, you should be on your honeymoon and I'm….." before he could finish his sentence Gwen covered his mouth with her hand.

"Shh, just listen darling, Rhys and I are over," Gwen stared at Jack with pure love in her eyes, "you see Jack even Rhys knows we are meant to be. He let me go because he knew that I love you more than I ever could him. We are meant to be Jack."

Before Jack could even think of anything to say Gwen mouth was on his in a deep kiss.

And that was the moment Ianto walked in.

TBC…..


	15. Chapter 15

**Title: **In the pain there is healing

**Fandom's: **Torchwood/Doctor Who

**Characters/Pairings: **Jack/Ianto, Rhys/Gwen, Rhys/Donna, Andy/Kathy, John/Tosh, Doctor/Isabella, James/Jenny, Tom/Martha and Mickey/Jake

**Summary: **How long cans one person takes being the second choice before they break? And have Ianto and Rhys reached that point?

**Rating: **PG-13

**Warnings: **Gwen bashing

**Spoilers: **Torchwood S2 'Meat' and 'Something Borrowed'

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Torchwood, I am willing to take ownership of Ianto and Jack since RTD can not take care of them. I do own James and Isabella and all other original characters.

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favourite and alerted this story.

**Chapter 15**

Looking at the scene before him, Ianto waited for Jack to break the kiss, only to feel his heart break completely as Jack made no move to do so. Silently he exited Jack's office, willing himself not to break down.

He needed to get out of here, he couldn't breath, he couldn't think, all he was, was numb.

Worry filled the others as they watched Ianto leave the hub without saying a word that was not like him. Tosh headed for her desk and she called up the CCTV in Jack's office and growled low and dangerous, like a mother bear protecting her cub, as she found Jack and Gwen locked in a kiss.

Whirling around she pointed to John, "Go after him." She ordered.

John was more than happy too follow that order. James and Bell shared worried looks this was the moment that decided their fate.

* * *

As Gwen kissed him, Jack knew he should push her away, that she wasn't the one he wants, but he can not deny that a tiny part of him wanted to truly taste Gwen.

He knows how easy it could be to give in and take what she was freely offering him, to push her against the wall and take her.

But the bigger part of him was screaming at him, reminding him at what he stands to lose for a brief fling with Gwen.

Images of Ianto, his beautiful Ianto exploded before his eyes. And the future they could have with Bell and James.

And he knew if he slept with Gwen, Ianto would never forgive him and that future would be nothing but a dream that haunted his lonely nights.

He shoved Gwen away from him.

Hurt brown eyes looked up at him, "Jack? What's wrong?" Gwen asked trying to figure out what she did wrong.

Jack ran a hand through his hair, "Gwen that kiss was a mistake. I don't love you like that. I'm in love with Ianto and he is the one I want to build a future with, not you." He blurted out, "I will not risk my relationship with Ianto for shag with you."

Gwen felt all her dreams come crumbling around her, "but you kissed me back. In that moment you wanted me, not Ianto." She reminded him.

Jack fought back a wince, she was right. "Yes, I did. And that was as I said a mistake."

"But Jack, Ianto would never have to know. I won't tell him and I know you won't, so where is the harm?" Gwen purred, knowing if she could have one night with Jack, he would see that it is she is the one he loves not that tea-boy.

Jack could see the plotting look in her eyes, he knows Ianto is right that she is in love with him, _'I'm so sorry Rhys, I never meant for you to get hurt.' _He truly likes the man and is ashamed to know he is a reason that Rhys is suffering heartbreak right now.

"Gwen listen to me, I do not love you, not like that. Yes I flirted with you, and let you get away with things that I would never have let anyone else and that were a mistake on my part, that stops now. You are a member of my team and my friend, but that is all. There is only one member of this team that I want to be with and that is Ianto. If you can't accept that then I am afraid there will be no place for you here." Jack told her.

Gwen stared at Jack in shock, "you don't mean that. You need me Jack, as you said I make you human. Plus what is to stop me from telling Ianto about our kiss?" She smirked knowing she has Jack trapped, if he is so in love with Ianto like he claims, then he will want to keep this from Ianto.

It takes a better type of conman to fool Jack, and only one on his team could fool him, and that was Ianto.

"Because I plan on telling Ianto about the kiss myself, I made vow not to keep anything from him," he grabbed Gwen's arm and glared at her. "I am warning you Gwen, I will not let anyone threaten my relationship with Ianto. And that includes you." Jack growled in a menacing tone and for the first time Gwen felt truly afraid of Jack as she got a hint of the darkness that existed in her hero.

Anything that Gwen could have said to defend herself was taken away from her as Jack office door flew open with such force that they thought for sure it would have broken in half. Both turned to face who arrived and where taken back by an angry Tosh standing in the door way.

Before anyone could even form a thought Tosh struck, a loud smack echoed around Jack small office as Gwen clutched her stinging cheek, not done yet Tosh whirled around and delivered the same slap to Jack.

"Oww, Tosh what the hell was that for?" Jack demanded rubbing his aching cheek; damn Tosh had a nasty slap.

"What was that for? Because Ianto just left here heart broken after seeing you two kiss. How could you Jack, this was your last chance with Ianto and you blew it." Tosh snarled at Jack.

Jack paled, "Ianto saw?" He whispered in a lost voice.

And some of Tosh angry melted, "he did, so tell me Jack was very promise you made to Ianto a lie, were you just using him until Gwen was free or did you mean it when you said it was him and only him you wanted?" Tosh asked.

Jack looked deep into Tosh eyes and spoke from the heart, "I love Ianto and only Ianto. I didn't kiss Gwen she kissed me, but I should have pushed her way sooner and that is my mistake and now it could cost me Ianto." He told her honestly.

And Tosh saw the truth in his eyes, "John Hart is here and he went after Ianto," she told him, "you might be able to catch them before John makes his move."

Jack growled low in his throat remembering the flowers John sent Ianto, and if Ianto believes that Jack truly wanted Gwen than he might leave with John.

Tosh watched with smugness as Jack ran out of his office, it severed him right for him to be worried that Ianto might leave him for John, she trust Bell and James to keep an eye on the three as she turned her attention back to Gwen. "Its time for you and me to have a little talk," Tosh purred in a dangerous tone, shutting Jack door behind her.

Owen and James both shuddered at Tosh tone, Toshiko Sato is one scary woman when angry.

* * *

Exiting the hub Ianto leaned against the wall, his heart broken and shattered.

"Eye-candy, such a pretty face shouldn't look so sad." A voice purred from the shadows.

Blinking Ianto found himself face to face with a worried John Hart.

Pushing away from the wall John moved like a panther circling his prey, "so come on tell me what that idiot has done to make you look so sad." He asked moving closer.

"Wait, don't tell me, he promised you there is no one else and you caught him shagging or lip locked with someone, and I'm guessing that Welsh girl that works with you." John guessed.

John knew he guess right when Ianto lowered his eyes, _'Jack, you're lost is my gain.' _

Before Ianto knew what was happening John had him pinned to the wall and trapped there with his body.

John's hot breath drifted across Ianto's parted lips, "Jack is a grade a fool if he chose that wrench over you. Come with me eye-candy, I know how to treat you." John whispered seductively as he lowered his head those few inches and finally manage to kiss that tempting mouth.

Ianto froze unsure whether to push John away or return the kiss.

To remain loyal to Jack when he hadn't or give in and accept what John was offering him.

The choice was taken out of Ianto's hands as John was ripped away from him.

John felt the rage and anger in the punch as it landed firmly on his left cheek, whoever threw it held no strength back as the force of the blow knocked him off his feet.

An enraged Jack stood towering over John, "don't you ever touch him again." He snarled in pure rage.

Wiping the blood from his mouth, John climbed to his feet, "and what is it to you? From what I hear you were playing tonsil hockey with that Welsh girl who works with you. So that leaves eye-candy here free."

All anger towards John was forgotten as Jack showed past his ex to get to Ianto. "Ianto listen to me. I didn't kiss Gwen she kissed me. Yes I was tempted, but than I realized what I stand to lose if I acted on those lingering feelings for Gwen. I pushed her off and set her straight how I feel about her and you. I love you Ianto, not her. I promised I would never hurt you again and I meant it. Please Yan, you got to believe me." Jack pleaded with Ianto, after everything he could not lose Ianto because of Gwen.

"I want to believe you Jack, but how can I after what I just walked in on? After everything you told me, you still were tempted to be with Gwen, how can I trust you?" Ianto wanted to know.

"Because without you I am nothing, because with you this is real love. Not hero worship mixed with lust like it is with Gwen. I flirt with everyone that I meet and yes I went too far with my flirting with Gwen and manage to shatter two hearts yours and Rhys and no amount of sorry might not be able to fix the damage I have done. I have hurt you so many times that I don't deserve another chance, but if you can find it in you to give me one last chance I will do everything in my power to be worth of your trust and love," taking a breath Jack decide to revile something that he told no one, "during that year the Master manage to capture you and Gwen, he made me chose which one of you I would spare a brutal death, there was no choice I chose you Ianto, Gwen wasn't even a choice, I couldn't let you suffer at the hands of the Master."

Jack looked deep into Ianto eyes, "you are the only thing that kept me going during that time, and the only thing that gave me strength to go on was the thought of coming home to you. You are my strength when I have to make the tough choices, you see me as a man not a hero, you know about the darkness in me and you accept that is a part of me, you now I have done things in my past that our awful and yet you don't hold that against me. You accept me for me and that is something that no one has ever done. I can't lose you Ianto; I wouldn't know how to go on." Jack whispered softly.

"Did you really tell Gwen there is nothing between you?" Ianto asked.

"Yes, I did, and it's the truth, I told her that kiss was a mistake and that I would never risk our relationship for a one time fling with her. I told her there is only one person I am in love with and that is you." Jack quickly told Ianto.

"If I hadn't seen you kissing her, would you have told me?" This was the deal breaker question.

"Yes, after I pushed Gwen away and told her where my heart lies, I was planning on going straight over to you and telling you everything." Jack told Ianto honestly.

Reaching out Ianto cupped Jack still red cheek, "I believe you Jack, but we are going to have to do something about Gwen, she won't give up on been with you so easy, and I don't share you, well with others." Ianto growled in a possessive tone.

Jack couldn't help but shiver at Ianto tone, he liked the idea of belonging to Ianto, "then you should know I don't share you, well with others either." Jack growled reaching out for Ianto and thrilled as Ianto willing came into his arms, he hadn't blown it with this wonderful man.

Ianto snuggled deeper into Jack hold, yes there was still much to work out in their relationship and he was still hurt at Jack kiss with Gwen, but he is not willing to give Jack up and let Gwen get her claws into his man.

* * *

Forgotten John watched Jack and Ianto, and knew he stood no chance at winning Ianto away from Jack, which was such a shame. _'Still no reason I can't stick around and find out what their little cutie of a daughter meant about me and that little spitfire Tosh.' _Knowing he was no longer need John headed back into the hub to find Tosh.

* * *

"Can I still take you out for dinner?" Jack asked almost shyly.

"That would be nice Jack." Ianto whispered back.

A familiar grinding noise had Jack groaning, "Oh you have got to be kidding me." He growled out, it seemed the whole universe was against him wooing and making things right with Ianto. _'Damn it, I will not let you win.' _He vowed silently to the universe.

The TARDIS door flew open and the Doctor came bouncing out, taking one look at Jack less than happy expression, "did I interrupted something?" He asked.

TBC…


	16. Chapter 16

**Title: **In the pain there is healing

**Fandom's: **Torchwood/Doctor Who

**Characters/Pairings: **Jack/Ianto, Rhys/Gwen, Rhys/Donna, Andy/Kathy, John/Tosh, Doctor/Isabella, James/Jenny, Tom/Martha and Mickey/Jake

**Summary: **How long cans one person takes being the second choice before they break? And have Ianto and Rhys reached that point?

**Rating: **PG-13

**Warnings: **Gwen bashing

**Spoilers: **Torchwood S2 'Meat' and 'Something Borrowed'

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Torchwood, I am willing to take ownership of Ianto and Jack since RTD can not take care of them. I do own James and Isabella and all other original characters.

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favourite and alerted this story.

**Chapter 16**

At the Doctor's appearance Ianto tried to move away from Jack, only for the man to tighten his gripe on Ianto keeping him pinned against his body.

"For a time lord you have the worst timing in the world." Jack snapped at his old friend.

The Doctor blinked at Jack murderess tone, glancing at the hold he had on the younger man at his side, he realized he interrupted something important.

"Is this Ianto Jones?" He asked a bouncing beginning to form in his step.

A sigh escaped Jack lips, there is no getting talking to the Doctor when he gets like this, "yes this is Ianto, my partner. Ianto this is the Doctor." Jack introduced the two.

"Oh this is brilliant; I have wanted to meet you for a long time Mister Jones." The Doctor told Ianto taking the younger man hand a shaking it with his usual grin.

"May I ask why sir? And please call me Ianto," Ianto asked truly flabbergasted at the idea of the time lord wanting to meet him.

"It's not every day that Jack falls in love, and I wanted to meet the one who could win Jack heart. And I can see why he loves you Ianto." The Doctor told Ianto smiling at the younger man.

Now normal Jack doesn't do jealous or possessiveness over his lovers, but Ianto is different and he could help but let out a warning growl as the Doctor continued to touch his Ianto and he let his gaze linger a little too long on his Ianto. "You never did tell us why you are here?" Jack growled fighting the urge to yank the Doctor's hand away from Ianto's.

The Doctor grin only grew as he sensed Jack darken mood. _'Ianto Jones you truly are special.' _The Doctor thought as he released Ianto hand. "To answer your question I have no clue why I am here. The TARDIS is the one who brought us." He told them.

"Just who are you included in us?" Jack couldn't help but ask.

If summoned by his thoughts the TARDIS doors opened and out came a laughing redhead and a "Rhys?" Both Ianto and Jack asked as they spotted the man.

The Doctor looked between the three men, "oh so you know Donna's new boyfriend?"

* * *

Upon entering the hub John couldn't help but raise an eyebrow as he spotted the two cutie twins eating popcorn with the grumpy doctor crowded around a desk.

"So kids what are we watching?" He asked reaching between the twins to grab a hand of popcorn.

James grinned at him, "Tosh's "talk" with Gwen," he informed him before turning to his sister, "are you sure this Gwen is not alien? Doesn't she remind you of those men trapping, energy stealing aliens we met once?"

Tilting her head Bell had to admit her brother had a point, it would explain why Gwen had every man drooling over her, for the life of her she can't figure out what drew men to Gwen, _'must be that they can sense she is easy.'_ That was the only thing that made sense to her.

Toshiko Sato is normal a nice girl, unless you mess with her family and Ianto is family, and Gwen is about to learn why Jack nicknamed her the little dragon.

* * *

"You hit me." Gwen whimpered.

Tosh crossed her arms and gave her a cool look, "you had it coming."

Gwen could only stare at Tosh in shock, "I know your friends with Ianto and I'm sorry that he is going to get hurt but everyone knows Jack is in love with me." She told Tosh calmly.

"Do you ever listen? Jack does not love you; he is in love with Ianto. You couldn't be happy with the wonderful man you had, could you? You had to have every man who gave you the slightest hint of interest. Never caring about who you were hurting or what relationship you would end up ruining. No all that mattered was that Gwen Cooper was happy. Well let me tell you something Gwen, Jack is not now or never will be yours. He loves Ianto, not you and it is about time you accepted that. You had a great guy in Rhys one you gave up for a fantasy. You are a fool Gwen, a lair, a user, and you are going to end up alone." Tosh told her.

"You're wrong, Jack loves me. He flirted with me. He told me he couldn't die before any of you. He trusts me, not Ianto." Gwen snapped back.

Tosh fought back the urge to slap Gwen again, "Jack flirts with everyone, but with Ianto it was different, he tried harder and he meant it, unlike with you. And if I remember Jack never told you, you found out when Suzie killed him, if not for that he would have never told you. And there is only one member on this team that Jack trust with his past and that is Ianto. Here's a little secret Gwen, the only reason Jack flirted with you was because he saw how easy it would be to get you to spread your legs for him, just like you do for every male you like."

* * *

"Damn, she is a little spitfire." John couldn't help but lick his lips, she was one he really wanted to get into bed, and he wanted to see if she has the same fire there as she does now.

"Remind me never to piss her off." Owen and James muttered under their breaths.

Bell couldn't help but be in awe of Tosh, that woman is amazing.

"So kids what are we watching?" Jack voice came from behind them.

James turned to look at him, only for what he was going to say die in his throat as his eyes landed on the tenth version of the Doctor who was looking around the hub with interest.

Hope filled James, because where ever the Doctor is so is the TARDIS, unless he lost her again.

A familiar grinding noise filled James with hope as the TARDIS appeared in the open space of the hub.

This was their chance to go home; James gently reached over and nudged his sister in the side. It worked and he gained a look from his sister.

"We need to get into the TARDIS." James whispered into his sister ear.

Bell gave a very Jack like smirk, "leave everything to me." She told her brother as she climbed to her feet, she was going to enjoy this.

The Doctor could only blink as the lovely young woman marched towards him, grabbed him by his coat and kissed him soundly on the lips.

Jack could only stare slack jaw at the sight of his future daughter kissing his Doctor. Until fatherly protectiveness took over, letting out a low growl he stalked over to the two and pulled the Doctor away from Bell.

"Stay away from my daughter; she is far too young for you." Jack snarled at his old friend.

The Doctor could only stare in shock at Jack before glancing at the young woman who kissed him and then back to Jack. "What? What?" The Doctor questioned stunned.

Jack merely glared and crossed his arms.

Using this distraction James and Bell quickly made their way over to the TARDIS, who opened her doors for the twins.

Jack and the Doctor whirled around just in time to see the TARDIS door slammed shut.

John and Owen couldn't help but laugh at the slack jaw look on both Jack and The Doctor faces.

Reaching over Ianto closed Jack and the Doctor's mouths.

Having finished her talk with Gwen, Tosh made her way into the hub, she raised an eyebrow at John and Owen gulfed in full blow laughter, Ianto standing with amusement beside a stun Jack and Doctor and Rhys behind them with a lovely redhead at his side.

"Did I miss something?" She asked coming to stand beside Ianto, "and where are the twins?" Tosh asked.

That set John and Owen off even more and caused Jack and the Doctor to pout even more.

* * *

"_Hello, my little ones."_ The TARDIS greeted warmly.

Grinning Bell ran up to the console and hugged the TARDIS warmly, feeling the TARDIS pulse with happiness and warmth.

"Hey, T. Does this mean we can go home?" James asked in a greeting.

"_I'm afraid not yet my loves, there is still a role you must yet play." _The TARDIS informed them.

James and Bell both felt sadness that they couldn't yet go home.

"T. I got a question for you, just who is this Gwen Cooper and why don't we know anything about her?" James asked.

They could feel the TARDIS hesitate in answering James question.

"TARDIS what are you trying to keep from us?" Bell asked stroking her console.

"_I'm afraid that why you are here and why you do not know anything about Miss Cooper is connected. I can not tell you anything for fear of alternation events." _The TARDIS explained softly.

"Does this have to do with Gwen's obsession with our dad have anything to do with what is yet to come?" James asked.

"_I fear this Gwen Cooper obsession with your father is taking her down a dark path. She will not give up so easily and in her obsession she is becoming dark and twisted. She is becoming a danger to everyone around her and should she learn of you two I am afraid she will do something drastic to your tad." _The TARDIS warned the twins.

Bell and James shared a worried look.

* * *

Gwen finally mange to pull herself together and decide she would not let anyone stand in her way for winning Jack, he belongs to her.

With her head held high Gwen exited Jack office and headed down to the hub only to falter as her eyes landed on a smiling Rhys talking and focusing on the redhead at his side.

Gwen eyes narrowed, Rhys wasn't suppose to be happy without her in his life, he was suppose to be upset and mourning the loss of her love.

He was not supposed to be happy.

"Well Rhys I think its clear that you taste has really gone done if you went from a prize like me to some redhead skank." Gwen snarled at Rhys and Donna, as she arrived in the hub, her pride still stinging from Jack making it clear that he loves Ianto and not her.

Donna eyes narrowed as she took in Rhys ex-wife, how someone like this thing standing before her landed such amazing guy like Rhys and foolishly let him go, she will never understand. "I'd rather be a skank than a two bit slut." Donna snarled back.

Gwen was tired of been called a slut with anger she slapped Donna across the face.

"Oh she shouldn't have done that." The Doctor murmured backing away from the two women just as Donna raised her own hand and returned the slap.

Everyone winced at the blow.

A raged animal sound escaped Gwen's lips as she tackled Donna.

Donna Noble was not about to let some two bit hussy get the better of her.

Ianto couldn't help but wince as Donna ripped out chunks of Gwen hair, "shouldn't we stop them?" He asked.

Jack grinned after all the trouble Gwen had caused in his relationship with Ianto he couldn't find it in him to stop this. "Nah, we better let them get this out of their systems now."

"Popcorn," John asked holding out the bag.

TBC…..


	17. Chapter 17

**Title: **In the pain there is healing

**Fandom's: **Torchwood/Doctor Who

**Characters/Pairings: **Jack/Ianto, Rhys/Gwen, Rhys/Donna, Andy/Kathy, John/Tosh, Doctor/Isabella, James/Jenny, Tom/Martha and Mickey/Jake

**Summary: **How long cans one person takes being the second choice before they break? And have Ianto and Rhys reached that point?

**Rating: **PG-13

**Warnings: **Gwen bashing

**Spoilers: **Torchwood S2 'Meat' and 'Something Borrowed'

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Torchwood, I am willing to take ownership of Ianto and Jack since RTD can not take care of them. I do own James and Isabella and all other original characters.

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favourite and alerted this story.

**Chapter 17**

Eyes glued to the fight the Torchwood team minus Owen, the Doctor, John and Rhys all munched on the popcorn as Donna and Gwen continued to fight.

Nasty names, low blows, cheep shots, punches, bites, scratches, kicks and hair pulling were delivered by both females.

But it was clear Donna had the upper hand, the feisty redhead wasn't afraid to fight very dirty.

Somehow both women manage to wrap both hands around each others necks and begin to squeeze did someone decide to put an end to this cat fight.

"Okay that is enough." Rhys declared grabbing a hold of Gwen he pulled her off Donna.

Gwen fluttered her eyes at Rhys; she was willing to take him back, knowing that Jack would give into his jealousy if he saw her back with Rhys.

Only to blink owlish as Rhys released her and offered a hand to Donna who was still on the floor.

"Rhys what are you doing helping her up? She attacked me." Gwen demanded to know, if Rhys wanted her back he better stop been so friendly with the redhead bitch.

Donna glared at Gwen. "Oi you started it, I was just going to finish it." She snapped back, taking pride in the black eye Gwen was gaining and the split lips she was sporting.

"Rhys I'm willing to give us a second chance." Gwen announced smiling at her ex husband, trying so hard not to look over at Jack to see his heartbroken reaction.

"No, Gwen. There is no us, not any more. I made myself perfectly clear that I would not be with someone who is in love with another." Rhys told Gwen. Turning he looked at Donna his eyes soften greatly than when he looked at Gwen, "are you alright?" He asked stroking her bruised cheek.

"I'm fine." Donna was touched by Rhys concern.

Gwen was seething. "You're choosing her over me?" She demanded not believe that Rhys would choose someone like Donna over the love of his life.

Rhys looked at Gwen, seeing truly that she was no longer the woman he had fallen in love with. "You long ago chose Torchwood and Jack over me. You stopped been my Gwennie the moment you meet Jack Harkness, I was just a fool to keep thinking I could ever measure up to a dashing hero like him."

Moving forward Jack came to stand in front of Rhys. "I am so sorry for my role in everything. I never meant to come between you and Gwen. My foolish actions hurt you and Ianto so badly. I nearly lost the man I love because I didn't take the time to think how I was hurting you and Ianto by making Gwen think she has a chance with me. I hope one day you can find it in you to forgive me." Jack told Rhys speaking from his heart.

Rhys looked at Jack and saw the truth in Jack eyes, he was truly sorry for his role in his and Gwen break up. And as much as he wanted to Rhys couldn't find it in him to hate Jack, from what he sees flirting is like breathing from Jack, it just something he has to do. But Rhys also sees the way Jack looks at Ianto, like his is his sun and moon in Jack eyes.

"Stop with the pout, I don't blame you. Gwen and I just weren't meant to be. It's not all your fault for our marriage breaking up." Rhys told the man.

Gwen couldn't believe how far Jack was taking this charade of been in love with Ianto. This needs to stop, now.

"Jack I think this has gone on long enough. Stop acting like it is Ianto you love, we can finally be together." Gwen exploded.

Everyone stared at Gwen like she was insane.

A low growl escaped Jack chest. "Gwen, there is no us. There will never be an, us. I don't know how much more clearly I can get I love Ianto, not you. I want a future with Ianto, not you. If you can't accept that, then there might not be a future for you here." Jack snarled losing his patience's with Gwen.

John was the only one to notice Tosh making a move towards Gwen, he quickly caught her around the waist, "Jack is the one who needs to get through to her, and she will listen to no one else." He whispered in Tosh ear.

Tosh fought back a shutter at the feel of John body pressed against hers and his hot breath tickling her skin.

John couldn't help but smirk at Tosh shiver; he really needed to get this surprising hellcat into his bed.

The interaction between Tosh and John did not go unnoticed by Ianto, who frowned he still did not like the idea of his best friend becoming involved with John Hart.

Jack stared at Gwen and came to a decision. "Until you can accept the truth that it is Ianto I love and you start acting like a team player, I am suspending you." Jack informed Gwen coolly.

Gwen could only stare in shock at Jack, he couldn't be serious. "Jack, you need me, you can't work one man down." She pleaded reaching out for him, only to blink back the tears as Jack moved out of the way of her touch.

"No Gwen, what I need is someone who will not let their personal feelings get in the way of work. I need to be able to trust everyone out on the field, and given how you have reacted to Ianto, I don't trust you with his safety." Jack told her straight.

So focused on the drama in front of them no one saw the TARDIS door open and James step out, raising an eyebrow a lot like his dad he couldn't help but comment. "Did I miss a cat fight or something?"

"Where is Bell?" Ianto asked noticing the lack of his daughter.

Shrugging James pointed over his shoulder at the TARDIS, "Bell wasn't feeling that good and T wouldn't let her leave." There was no way that James was going to admit that Bell is empathic and all these conflicting emotions were too much for her.

But from the look in Ianto eyes he has an idea of what is going on, and considering he is a empathic it was no doubt he sensed Bell skills.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow at the nickname and the strong affection he got from the TARDIS for this young man and his sister. _'What are you up to?'_ He thought, his lips still tingling from the kiss the young woman gave him.

Gwen was eyeing the new boy with interest, if she couldn't have Jack, maybe she could get him into her bed, and it doesn't hurt that he looks a lot like a younger version of Jack.

Noticing the lustful look he was getting from Gwen, James edged himself behind Owen.

Jack was not happy at the way Gwen was staring at his son. "Gwen I wasn't kidding when I said you are suspended. Until you can get your act together I want you nowhere near Torchwood." It wasn't Jack speaking but Captain Jack, leader of Torchwood.

"Fine, I'll go for now. But I'll be waiting for you to come crawling to me when you realize the mistake you made choosing the _tea-boy_ over me." Gwen told Jack stomping past him on her way out.

It took all of Jack willpower not to lash out at Gwen for the distain in her voice as she spoke of Ianto hated nickname.

"Damn what did you ever see in her?" John couldn't help but ask Rhys and Jack.

Both men couldn't seem to come up with answer.

"You're along way from home, care to tell me how you got here?" The Doctor asked focusing on James.

Panicking James pointed at the TARDIS, "It's all her fault."

* * *

Curled up in the softest of beds, Bell slept peaceful forgetting that it is not safe to leave James alone.

TBC….


	18. Chapter 18

**Title: **In the pain there is healing

**Fandom's: **Torchwood/Doctor Who

**Characters/Pairings: **Jack/Ianto, Rhys/Gwen, Rhys/Donna, Andy/Kathy, John/Tosh, Doctor/Isabella, James/Jenny, Tom/Martha and Mickey/Jake

**Summary: **How long cans one person takes being the second choice before they break? And have Ianto and Rhys reached that point?

**Rating: **PG-13

**Warnings: **Gwen bashing

**Spoilers: **Torchwood S2 'Meat' and 'Something Borrowed'

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Torchwood, I am willing to take ownership of Ianto and Jack since RTD can not take care of them. I do own James and Isabella and all other original characters.

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favourite and alerted this story.

**Chapter 18**

The Doctor crossed his arms, "What do you mean it's all the TARDIS fault?" He asked, wondering if this is one of the secrets she has been keeping from him.

James suddenly found himself the center of everyone's attention. Something he normal didn't mind, but now is not one of those times.

Nervously he scratched his cheek. "Heh, did I say that?" James asked taking a step back.

Noticing that James was getting read to run Owen snatch James arm halting his movements.

Jack nodded his thanks to Owen before turning his attention to James, "I think it is time you explain just what you and your sister are doing here and why Bell kissed the Doctor." Jack ordered.

James hung his head, recognizing Jack tone all too well. "Honestly we have no clue as to why the TARDIS brought us here, all I know is she won't take us home until we finish what she brought us here to do. And you were luck that it was only a kiss, Bell can't keep her hands off the Doc…" James trailed off as a dangerous look entered Jack eyes.

Sensing Jack murderess thoughts Ianto wrapped his arms around his immortal and proceed to kiss his lover senseless.

The Doctor gave a sigh of relief as Ianto distracted Jack from his murderess thoughts, no matter what feelings Jack may had for him; it would seem Jack was destiny to be an overprotective father.

Watching the kiss, John was regretting that the only member of Jack team he had really gotten to kiss was Gwen. There was no way he was counting that little peck with Ianto, which Jack so rudely interrupted, as a true kiss. _'Hmm, I wonder if I can get another taste of eye-candy without Jack around.'_ Hey, just because John knows he has no chance at winning Ianto heart, doesn't mean he is going to give up on getting a true kiss from eye-candy.

Tosh narrowed her eyes as she caught the look in John eyes as he watched Ianto; he is up to something that involves her best friend.

'_Well then Mister Hart, I am going to have to keep a close eye on you, to make sure you don't hurt my best friend.' _Tosh vowed.

Watching Jack/Ianto, Rhys/Donna and now Tosh and John, Owen felt a pang in his un-beating heart; they all had a chance at something now he would never get a chance at real happy ending.

It was in moments like this that he felt the lost of Katie even more, watching all these happy couples, only made him ache for her even more, and what hurt even more was the fact that he couldn't even cry for her anymore, his curse of been un-dead took away his only means to get by day by day without Katie in his life.

And it was in these moments that he hated Jack for cursing him to this half life.

'_I guess I am not meant for a happy ending or love.' _Owen thought to himself.

Owen never noticed the two looks he was getting,

The Doctor with understanding and just the little bit of curiosity as to how Owen was different.

And James with a knowing look as if he had some secret he was dying to tell Owen.

Now while watching Jack and Ianto was a very fun sight, of course it would have been even more fun it he was allowed to be involved, but John could only take so much of this lovely stuff. "Okay, eye-candy, I think Jack has lost all urge to kill the Doctor for doing your future daughter." John called out.

Now while Jack was less than happy with Bell future relationship with the Doctor, it really didn't seem to bother him all that much, with the way Ianto was kissing him.

"Oh get a bloody room." Owen spoke up, wanting to be far away from those two before they started to lose their clothing.

"Oi, you be quiet, if they want to get naked and give us a free show, who are we to argue?" Donna spoke up.

James rolled his eyes and called upon a secret weapon. "Dad, if you don't stop everyone will get a chance to see your Ianto naked," he reminded his dad.

That managed to break through Jack haze filled mind.

Now while Jack has no problem been naked around others, there was no way that he would let anyone see his Ianto naked.

Jack pulled away from Ianto but looped an arm around his waist keeping Ianto tucked against his side.

"Tosh, Owen, why don't you take our guest out for a long lunch." Jack suggested well more like demanded.

Recognizing the look in their leader eyes, one that told them they had mere minutes before Jack lost his willpower and jumped Ianto.

Also knowing that tone and look all to well, James grabbed the Doctor by the arm and began pulling him towards the TARDIS, "we'll get Bell and meet you up top." James informed Tosh.

Tosh nodded. "Okay, we'll meet you there," she agreed.

Jack was no longer listen as he was hustling Ianto into his jacket, much to Ianto amusement as it was clear that his lover was barely refraining himself from dragging him over to the nearest surface and taking him.

Stroking Jack cheek with fondness Ianto caught Jack mouth in the softest of kisses, one that Jack melted into.

Seeing the tender moment the two were sharing, Tosh, Owen and the others quickly left not wanting to intrude on this private moment.

* * *

Finding Bell had been easy the TARDIS lead them to her. The Doctor of course couldn't help but wonder just what Bell was doing sleeping in his room. While James was trying to wake up his sister, the Doctor was having a talk with his ship.

With his arms crossed and a steel look in his eyes the Doctor glared at his ship. "Aright missy, time to come clean, why is Jack and Ianto daughter sleeping in my bed? If Jack found out about this he'll want my head on a platter." And he was rather fond of his head.

"_Bell is a part of your future. Jack will get use to you being an important fact in her life." _The TARDIS didn't sooth the Doctor's already fragile nervous at all.

"If I regenerate, I blame you." The Doctor warned.

James and Bell stood in the doorway watch the Doctor sulk, James looked at his sister with a disbelieving look on his face. "And you want to marry him?"

Bell shrugged her shoulders a smile on her face, "what can I say I love my men hot and slightly crazy." She admitted before bouncing over to the still mumbling Doctor.

James shook his, muttering about 'crazy sister's' under his breath as he joined the two.

* * *

After the sweetest of kisses that he has ever had, Jack finished bundling up Ianto and after Ianto helped him into his greatcoat, Jack took Ianto hand in his own pleased when Ianto linked their fingers together.

Jack beamed at Ianto. "So dinner, first, or back to your place?" He asked hoping Ianto chose the latter.

Ianto smiled he knew what he wanted. "First off it is our place, and secondly take me home to our bed." Ianto purred nipping at Jack jaw.

Jack eyes darken with lust as he fought the urge to drag Ianto down into his room and show him just how much he truly loves him, but first he has to know one thing. "Wait, I thought we were doing the whole dating thing first? What changed?" Jack didn't want Ianto to regret moving to fast.

"Because, today, you showed me today without a doubt how much you love me and I want to go home to where I can show you just how much I love you." Ianto told Jack honestly.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Without waiting for an answer Jack dragged Ianto out of the hub.

Ianto's laughter echoed in the empty hub.

* * *

Hidden across the street from the hub, Gwen seethed in anger as she watched Ianto leave with her Jack.

A maniacal gleam in her eyes as she looked at the small silver circular alien tech in her hands. "Soon Jack, I will free you from the hold that _tea-boy_ has on you, then we will be free to be together my love." Gwen vowed.

A warning shiver went down both Ianto and Jack spines warning them to danger that was lurking and Jack had a pretty good idea as to who was watching them.

Tighten his grip on Ianto hand Jack silently vowed, _'I will not let you hurt my Ianto, Gwen, no matter what I have to do to keep him safe.'_

TBC…


	19. Chapter 19

**Title: **In the pain there is healing

**Fandom's: **Torchwood/Doctor Who

**Characters/Pairings: **Jack/Ianto, Rhys/Gwen, Rhys/Donna, Andy/Kathy, John/Tosh, Doctor/Isabella, James/Jenny, Tom/Martha and Mickey/Jake

**Summary: **How long cans one person takes being the second choice before they break? And have Ianto and Rhys reached that point?

**Rating: **PG-13

**Warnings: **Gwen bashing

**Spoilers: **Torchwood S2 'Meat' and 'Something Borrowed'

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Torchwood, I am willing to take ownership of Ianto and Jack since RTD can not take care of them. I do own James and Isabella and all other original characters.

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favourite and alerted this story.

**Chapter 19**

Jack was tense the entire way home something that Ianto noticed but chose not to comment on.

Ianto knew Jack would tell him what is wrong in his own time and Ianto will never push Jack to tell him until he is ready to.

And that is one of the things Jack loves about Ianto, unlike some other people Jack can think of Ianto never focus him to share more than he wants to. Ianto waits until Jack comes to him.

But once they reached their flat well Jack's whole attitude changed.

Ianto barely had a chance to blink before he found himself pinned to the closed door and Jack mouth eagerly sought out his.

Panting Jack broke the kiss. "I love you Ianto Jones and vow to prove it to you for the rest of your life." Jack vowed.

Resting his forehead against Jack's, Ianto returned the vow, "I love you Jack Harkness and I know now I have no reason to doubt your love for me."

Beaming at Ianto, Jack swooped in for another scorching kiss.

Letting out a moan Ianto gave into the passion that is Jack Harkness.

For the first round they never made it to their bed.

* * *

John was not use to been part of a group, no he was use to being on his own. So it was understandable to the Torchwood team why John kept sharp eyes on everything.

"Oooh," John drawled out as his eyes landed on a good looking poodle and it owner wasn't half bad either, '_I Wonder if their up for a threesome?' _John thought to himself.

Before John could even make a move a voice hissed in his ear, "Don't even think about it." Tosh growled in warning.

John couldn't help but shiver in delight at the fire in those dark eyes; oh he can't wait until he gets her into his bed.

Tosh's eyes narrowed as John leered at her; having worked with Jack for so long she learned to recognize certain looks. "Listen up good and well, I will never beg to be in your bed, it will be you begging to be in mine." She purred in a sex kitten tone.

Owen choked on nothing, wondering where sweet and shy Tosh went.

John quirked an eyebrow, liking this new side to Tosh he was seeing. "Oh trust me sweetheart, I will gladly show you how well I can _beg._" It should have been illegal how John could have made one word sound so dirty.

"Oi, if you two are going to start acting like tea-boy and Jack, get a room and spare me the show." Owen grumbling cut through sexual tension that was developing between John and Tosh.

He has enough with having to watch Jack and Ianto; he doesn't need any more, thank you very much.

James shuddered, agreeing with Owen, he sees enough of this in his own time; he does not need to watch a younger version of Tosh and John flirt.

Realizing what she was doing Tosh's cheeks heated up with a delicious blush that had John wondering just how far it went down and how soon he can find out.

Blissful unaware of anything but the Doctor, Bell blinked when she noticed that it was only her, the Doctor, Rhys and Donna. Coming to a halt and forcing the Doctor to stop too seeing as she refused to release her grip on the Doctor's arm.

Looking back Bell quirked an eyebrow very similar to her tad, at the sight of James and Owen looking sick, Tosh blushing and John looking like he was about to drag Tosh around the corner for a quickie. "Will you guys hurry up?" Bell demanded.

Recognizing the tone of his sister voice James sighed, he really didn't want to watch his twin flirt with the Doctor but he also didn't want to watch John and Tosh work their way towards one another.

'_Damn it, I wish Jenny was here.' _James felt a pang of loneliness as he thought of his blond girlfriend.

Shaking of his sad thoughts James turned to face the others. "Come on we better catch up before Bell drags us by the ear," James grumbled as he moved towards his sister.

John gave Tosh a scorching look that clearly said 'they were far from over'.

A shiver of delight coursed through Tosh body at the idea of someone as sexy as John Hart was interested in her. _'I guess it is my turn to get my knight in dented armour.' _A wicked grin spread across Tosh face oh she is going to have fun there is no way she is going to make this easy on Captain John Hart, he has a lot of work ahead of him.

John grinned accepting Tosh's silent challenge.

Owen rolled his eyes, it was going to be just like Jack and Ianto all over again only now he can't get drunk.

Which really, really sucked.

Unable to stand any more of the sexual tension between the couples Owen decide he needed a break from the torment of something he would never get. "I'm taking a walk. I'll meet you all back at the hub." Owen told them before he stalked off.

Tosh heart went out to her team-mate and the man she still loved, she hated to see him suffer. She moved to follow him but a firm grip on her arm stopped her, she met James' gaze head on.

"Just give him space; it's hard watching everyone get something he is denied first by losing Katie and than losing Diane." James spoke softly to Tosh.

Yet Tosh could see something lingering in his eyes, it almost looked like hope. "You know something we don't." She stated.

James grinned cocky at Tosh. "Yep, but I'll never tell." He sang.

"_James." _A warning growl from behind James had him gulping. Turning James came face to face with his less than pleased twin.

"I told them nothing." James cried not wanting another rant on how not to give away future events.

Okay, so he let something slip once or twice, but it wasn't his fault that U.N.I.T officer was a total hottie.

'_What was his name again? Oh yeah Ross. Too bad I'm a one man guy now, maybe Jenny would be up for a threesome?' _James thought with a leer.

"Jenny will never go for a threesome so stop thinking about it." Bell hissed in her brother ear, rolling her eyes as he pouted.

"It would never hurt to ask." James muttered under his breath as he sulked.

"I don't care you are making me miss out on flirting with the Doctor time." Bell snarled before latching onto his arm and dragging him with her.

"But I don't want to watch you make dreamy eyes at the Doctor." James protest had everyone laughing.

* * *

"Bastard," Jack hissed out as Ianto slowed his thrust down.

Chuckling against Jack neck, Ianto nipped at the rapid pulse point of his lover. "I said nice and slow. I want you begging, pleading mess by the time I am ready." Ianto growled in a low seductive tone, his eyes raking over the sight of Jack spread out on their bed a thin sheet of sweat covering his skin, his body aching for Ianto's touch.

Jack didn't even bother to try and hide his shudder of pleasure at Ianto's tone; he loved it when Ianto was all in control.

A low purr of pleasure rumbled from deep in Ianto chest as he moved his head up and caught Jack mouth in a slow and sensual kiss, one that Jack was more than eager to return.

If anyone had been in the room with them, they would have been floored by the love flowing from both men.

* * *

When he left the group Owen had no plan on where he was going, but he really didn't care he just need to be by himself.

It hurt watching them.

The smell of sea in the air had Owen blinking as he found himself on the pier. Sighing he rested against the rail and looked out onto the water.

A familiar scent hit Owen's nose, a scent he knew oh so well, it belong to the only woman he had loved since Katie.

"Hey, got a light?" An oh so familiar female voice drawls from behind him and Owen knew if his heart still beat it would have stopped as he turned around and came face to face with the one person he fought so hard to see again.

Hell, he betrayed and shot his boss over trying to find her again.

"Diane."

* * *

Rhys couldn't help but find himself in a little bit of awe, here he was a normal bloke having lunch with an alien hunter, a time agent, twins from the future, a time lord and said time lord beautiful Companion.

He thought his life couldn't get anymore weirder or more wonderful, well Rhys was about to be proven wrong.

"There you are do you have a bloody idea how long we have been looking for you?" A brash London voice demanded.

A smile lit up the Doctor's face. "Mickey the idiot, it's good to see you." The Doctor greeted.

* * *

Lifting himself up on his elbows, Ianto watched Jack sleep. It was a rare chance for Ianto as Jack rarely slept and he looked so much more peaceful when he did, the hardship of being leader of Torchwood and immortal was gone, leaving just Jack.

Ianto couldn't help but stroke Jack stomach, someday Jack will carry their children, and it was a thought that filled Ianto with warmth.

Ianto was startled out of his thoughts as a bigger hand covered his, looking up he met Jack twinkling eyes.

"I can't wait until the day we are blessed with our trouble making twins." Ianto admitted to Jack.

Lifting his head upwards Jack caught Ianto mouth in a gentle kiss. "And I can't wait till I carry them." Jack admitted as they parted.

Before Ianto had a chance to blink he found himself under Jack's body.

Jack leered down at Ianto. "I think it's time we got started, don't you?" He asked, nipping at Ianto's neck.

Ianto swallowed as his body began to react to Jack's. "Then what was before?" Ianto couldn't help but ask.

Jack merely grinned and gave Ianto a single word, "practice."

"Oh." Ianto muttered with a blush.

Something that only turned Jack on more, he loves it when his Welshman blushes.

A yelp escaped Ianto lips as he was hungrily devoured by Jack.

* * *

Wrapped in the darkness Gwen rocked back and fourth lovingly stroking the alien tech in her hands. "Soon Jack you will be mine and Ianto will pay for coming between our love," she vowed.

TBC…


	20. Chapter 20

**Title: **In the pain there is healing

**Fandom's: **Torchwood/Doctor Who

**Characters/Pairings: **Jack/Ianto, Rhys/Gwen, Rhys/Donna, Andy/Kathy, John/Tosh, Doctor/Isabella, James/Jenny, Tom/Martha and Mickey/Jake

**Summary: **How long cans one person takes being the second choice before they break? And have Ianto and Rhys reached that point?

**Rating: **PG-13

**Warnings: **Gwen bashing

**Spoilers: **Torchwood S2 'Meat' and 'Something Borrowed'

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Torchwood, I am willing to take ownership of Ianto and Jack since RTD can not take care of them. I do own James and Isabella and all other original characters.

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favourite and alerted this story.

* * *

**Chapter 20**

A slow smile spread across Diane face as she greeted, "Hello Owen, it's been a long time."

Owen could only stare at the woman, not believing his own eyes that she was really here.

'_Well I have finally lost it; I'm seeing people who are lost to me.'_ Owen always knew this day would come when one of them fell to the pressure of Torchwood.

Funny he always thought it would be Gwen who would crack.

Well he still might be right, given her off the edge obsession with Jack. Owen has no doubt that Gwen is heading down a slippery slow.

But back to the matter at hand Owen knew he had finally cracked and he did not like the idea of spending his un-dead life as a nut job.

Like she could read his mind Diane told him, "You're not crazy Owen, I'm really here."

Owen snorted. "You're just a figure of my crazy mind. The real Diane was lost to me once she went through the rift." He was just grateful it wasn't Katie's memory back to haunt him.

Seeing that her words would not be enough to convince Owen that she was indeed real, Diane cast aside her cigarette, marched straight up to Owen grabbing him by his jacket, Diane pulled Owen into a scorching kiss.

Once her lips pressed against his Owen finally realized she was really here, because as good as his imagination is there is no way he could image a kiss this real.

And that broke the dead man heart even more, to know that he finally had back in his arms one of two women that he has ever love, he is dead and there is no future for them.

If Owen could cry, he would.

Diane pulled away from Owen and looked deep into his eyes her heart broke at the pain swimming in those eyes she long to stare into once more. "Owen what's wrong?" She asked softly.

"There is a lot I need to tell you. Let's go back to my place." Owen offered as he took her hand.

Diane nodded sensing whatever Owen had to tell her was not to be discussed in public.

* * *

Never in his whole life did the Doctor ever think that he would be pleased to see Mickey again.

He shocked both of them as he happily hugged Mickey.

Pulling away from Mickey he caught Jake's glare from over Mickey's shoulder. It would seem that Jake did not like the Doctor touching Mickey any more than Mickey did.

"Is Rose…?" The Doctor trailed off unable to finish asking his question, not sure if he could handle the answer.

Underneath the table James griped his sister hand, smiling at the grateful look that she shot him.

Putting some distance between them Mickey shook his head. "Sorry we felt this was too dangerous of a mission for her. Trust me though it wasn't easy to keep her behind. I still have the bruises to prove it." Mickey actually felt bad as he saw the sadness in the Time Lord eyes.

"She loves you Doc, she's vowed she would find away to get back to you." And Mickey knew that Rose would not rest until she found away to be reunited with her Doctor.

"I know." The Doctor whispered.

Bell felt her heartbreak, she was no fool she knew all about the Doctor/Rose doomed romance. _'He's not my Doctor, not yet.' _Bell kept telling herself. But as hard as she tried she couldn't stop her heart from breaking as the Doctor's face lit up as Mickey told him what Rose has been up to since they parted.

James fought back a growl as he sensed his twin pain. Like their tad, Bell had this habit of believing that she was second choice for the Doctor because he couldn't be with Rose.

Like the protective big brother he is, yes he is older by ten minutes; he wanted to knock the Doctor around the block for not seeing the pain he was causing his sister.

Suddenly James stood up from the table, gaining everyone's attention. "Thank you for lunch but Bell and I have got to find a hotel to stay at." James told them as he tugged his sister up from her chair.

Tosh looked at them with confusion. "But I thought you two were staying with Ianto?" She asked, doubting Ianto would turn them away.

James nodded his head. "Yes, we were but that was before Jack went home with him. And let me tell you I do not fancy walking in on them dabbling. I already see enough of that in our time." James shuddered at all the times he walked in on his parents going at it, seriously he thinks he is scared for life.

So with that James dragged his sister away.

Bell didn't say anything but a quite, "thank you" to her brother as she was dragged away.

Once outside Bell turned to her brother. "Um just how are we going to be paying for hotel rooms, we don't have any money." She reminded her twin.

James grin a very Jack like grin as he pulled out a card. "Don't worry I have us covered."

"Is that dad's credit card?" Bell asked.

James nodded. "Yep, swiped it this afternoon while dad was busy with tad, now how about a room at the most posh place in this crazy town?" James asked as he flagged down a cab.

* * *

The Doctor couldn't understand why he felt a ting of pain in both his hearts as he watched Bell walk away without sparing him a look.

Donna just shook her head at the Doctor; she always knew the man was blind. He didn't see he just broke that poor girl heart.

"Speaking of places to stay, I ever much doubt that Jack will want me to stay with eye-candy like I planned. So what do you say gorgeous, you got room in your bed for me?" John asked purring at Tosh.

Tosh blushed brightly at John question, before narrowing her eyes. "You can have the couch because there is no way I am letting you wonder around the city no poodle would be safe." She laid down the law.

"Ooh I like you all forceful. Are you going to spank me if I'm a bad boy?" John asked with a leer.

"No, I'll just lock you in a cell next to Janet." Tosh countered.

* * *

Propped up on his elbow Jack watched the rise and fall of Ianto's chest. Thankful that after everything that has happened in the last few days he still has this beautiful and amazing man in his life.

He has been granted a glimpse of wonderful future with this man, one that Jack will do everything in his power to protect, which leads his thoughts away from Ianto and their future to Gwen.

Jack is not a fool he knows that Gwen is going not going to give up on her delusions of them having a future together.

And in her mind only one person stands in their way of been together and that is the man sleeping soundly next to him.

'_I won't let you hurt him, Gwen. If it comes down to saving Ianto or losing you, I will do everything in my power to save Ianto.' _Jack vowed silently.

A shuffling sound drew Jack back to the man sleeping by his side. In his sleep Ianto rolled over to face Jack, he ended up nuzzling his head against Jack's chest. Letting out a low chuckle Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto tucking his sleeping lover closer to his body.

"I will not lose you Ianto and when the time comes that I have to I will put up on hell of a fight to keep you by my side." Jack whispered softly.

A soft "Jack" escaped Ianto lips and Jack felt happiness fill him to know that Ianto was dreaming of him.

* * *

A maniacal grin crossed Gwen face as her access codes still worked. In all that had happen it had slipped Jack's mind to deactivate her codes.

Bypassing everything Gwen quickly made her way to the archives.

Not venturing often into Ianto's domain it took Gwen longer than she expected to find the desk where Ianto spent his time filing.

Once she did, she carefully placed the small silver circular alien tech on the desk king sure to keep pressure on it, lifting up the nearest pile of flies she slide to device under it. Smirking as it began to glow. "Soon there will be nothing left of Ianto but tiny pieces and then nothing will stand between me and Jack." Filled with giddy she skipped out of the hub forgetting all about the CCTV footage.

* * *

"Why did I let you talk me into this?" James moaned as they climbed the stairs to Ianto's flat.

"Tad offered us a place to stay and it would be rude not to inform him that we can make other arrangements if our staying here would be a problem." Bell called over her shoulder.

"The only problem I have with that is I really don't want to catch dad and tad playing naked and hide and seek again." James shuddered as the images threaten to return.

"Oh grow up, we both know what happens next and I plan on helping dad pick the perfect ring." Bell reminded her brother.

"Fine but you're paying for my therapist bills." James muttered.

* * *

Jack knew the moment Ianto began to wake his eyes fluttered open and Jack took advantage and gave Ianto a good morning kiss, not really caring that it was late in the afternoon.

Sleepily Ianto returned the kiss; he loved waking up like this.

Pulling back just enough to stare into those blue eyes he loves so much Jack blurted out the question that has be on his mind for the longest time, "Marry me."

Ianto blinked not sure he heard Jack right. "I'm sorry could you repeat that?"

Jack huffed as he sat up pulling Ianto up with him. "I asked you to marry me. I want to do this more romantic, hell I don't even have a ring, but I love you Ianto and I want to spend the rest of your life with you. So will you marry me?" Jack asked.

Ianto raised an eyebrow. "You better get my ring soon."

Jack blinked. "Was that a yes?" He asked cautiously, not wanting to get his hope up.

Ianto smiled, amused at how cute Jack was acting. "Yes, Cariad that was a yes."

Jack let out a whoop pressing a quick and mess kiss on Ianto lips before jumping off the bed and gathering up his clothing.

Ianto was confused he had thought Jack would want to celebrate their engagement, "um Jack where are you going?" He asked.

Jack turned to face Ianto while tugging on his pants. "Why to buy your ring before you change your mind." Grabbing his shirt he pranced out of their bedroom.

Ianto shook his head in amusement glad to see his lover in such a good mood.

* * *

Diane had sat quietly through out Owen's story. Once he had finished she took a moment to let everything sink in, after several minutes she spoke, "I don't care if you are un-dead. I came back because I realized nothing out there could make me as happy as been with you. So I am staying, we will just have to figure out something."

Getting to her feet Diane crossed the room to sit beside Owen. "I want us to try, the question is do you?" Diane asked taking a hold of one of Owen hands.

Covering her hand with his free hand Owen answered, "I do too."

* * *

The Doctor looked at Mickey seriously as the two men headed for the TARDIS like Mickey suggested they do. "All right why are you here?" He knew it had to be serious for Mickey to come to this reality.

"The stars are going out, something big is coming and everything is pointing to one person been in the middle of it all, Donna Noble." Mickey whispered softly so only the Doctor could hear him.

TBC…


	21. Chapter 21

**Title: **In the pain there is healing

**Fandom's: **Torchwood/Doctor Who

**Characters/Pairings: **Jack/Ianto, Rhys/Donna, Andy/Kathy, John/Tosh, Doctor/Isabella, James/Jenny, Tom/Martha and Mickey/Jake

**Summary: **How long cans one person takes being the second choice before they break? And have Ianto and Rhys reached that point?

**Rating: **PG-13

**Warnings: **Gwen bashing

**Spoilers: **Torchwood S2 'Meat' and 'Something Borrowed'

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Torchwood, I am willing to take ownership of Ianto and Jack since RTD can not take care of them. I do own James and Isabella and all other original characters.

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favourite and alerted this story.

**Chapter 21**

Upon reaching Ianto's flat Bell was just about to ring the doorbell when the door flew open and an extremely happy Jack stood before them.

"Great I was just coming to look for you." Jack greeted Bell happily as he grabbed her by the hand and began dragging her with him.

"Where are we going?" Bell asked stumbling as she tried to keep up with her past dad's fast pace.

"Ring shopping." Jack answered back.

James waved bye to his sister grateful it wasn't him before entering Ianto's flat.

Ianto raised an eyebrow when only James came in. "Where is your sister?" He asked straighten his shirt.

"Dad dragged her off to go ring shopping." James explained with a shrug.

Ianto felt sorry for his future daughter hyper Jack is never easy to control.

"I was just going to make some coffee would you like some?" Ianto figured from the way James was drooling like Jack the answer was a big yes. The phrase like father like son ran through Ianto's mind.

Ianto eyes narrowed as he remembered Bell strong reaction to coffee and asked his future son a very important question, "Are you as hyper as Bell is on coffee?"

James shuddered in horror. "Nobody is as hyper as Bell is on coffee," James paused as he thought for a moment, "except maybe the Doctor, he is just as bad as Bell is. Never ever give the Doctor any or allow Bell to have more than three cups a day or well you saw the result." James warned his future tad.

Ianto couldn't help but smile at the _Captain's _tone of voice James used, his son was truly a mini-Jack. "As long as I am making coffee for Torchwood Bell shall receive no more than three cups and I shall keep the caffeine away from the Doctor." Ianto vowed, patting James on the shoulder as he continued heading for the kitchen. "Care to help me make some supper? I know Jack will be starving by the time he gets back." Ianto called over his shoulder.

As Ianto left he didn't hear James low murmur of, "You truly have no idea how long that is going to be." As he followed Ianto into the kitchen.

* * *

Jack couldn't help but notice how quiet Bell was. Slowing down to a normal pace Jack wrapped his arm around Bell's shoulders. "Alright tell dear old dad what is wrong."

Bell let out a soft sigh as she rested her head on Jack's shoulder. "Have you ever felt like you were competing with a memory?" Bell asked softly.

Jack had a pretty good idea what this was about so he decided to answer her truthfully. "Yes."

Bell titled her head so she could look at Jack questions shining in her eyes.

Taking a breath Jack began to tell his future daughter something he hasn't told anyone especially Ianto. "For the longest time when you tad and I first started our relationship, I felt like I was competing against Lisa memory. Your tad loved her so deeply that there were times I thought he saw her instead of me. But I know your tad has a big heart and he loves like no one I have ever met before, Lisa was a big part of Ianto's life and I know that she will forever hold a special place in his heart, just like those I have loved before him, but I know that what Ianto and I share is the kind of love that very few people ever get a chance at. He is my sun, my moon and my whole world."

Bell blinked back the tears that threaten to fall at her dad's heartfelt admittance.

Jack wiped away the single tear that trickled down her cheek. "Don't you ever think that you are second best to Rose, because if that was true I would have kicked the Doctor's arse along time ago before I would ever let him break you heart." Jack vowed, no time lord was allowed to break his little girl heart while there is breath in his body.

"Don't you have a ring to buy?" Bell reminded Jack, feeling much better after their talk.

Jack let out a low curse as he caught sight of the time, grabbing Bell's hand he once again dragged his poor daughter after him.

* * *

The Doctor felt something tighten in his chest at Mickey's warning. "Donna? Are you sure?" The time lord cast a glance at the redhead woman who without a doubt was his very best friend, he won't let any harm come to her.

"We don't know, all we know is something big is coming and Donna is at the center of everything. We needed to keep her safe." Mickey informed him.

A steely gaze entered the Doctor eyes; nobody will ever hurt one of his Companions.

Mickey fought back a shiver as he saw the Oncoming storm pecking through.

Donna had been watching the Doctor and Mickey talk when a thought hit her, "Oi, Space boy where are we going to stay? Our home is locked in their base."

The Doctor opened and closed his mouth as he hadn't thought of that. He blanched and wilted under the glare that Donna was giving him.

He was saved by Rhys; he was really beginning to like that man. "I have a spare room and a couch you're welcome to stay with me." Rhys offered.

Everyone turned to Mickey and Jake. "It will be tight but you're welcome to stay with me." Tosh offered.

Mickey fought back a smirk at the death glare he and Jake were getting from the man hovering behind Tosh. "Nah we're set but thank you for the offer." He thanked her.

John clapped his hands together. "Wonderful now that we are all set I think we should call it an early night." John wanted to get out of there before Tosh got it in her heart to offer to put up more people, really how was he suppose to seduce her if they had company?

"Brilliant idea." The Doctor quickly agreed he needed time to think about what was going on and just what his TARDIS had planned.

* * *

Bell watched as her dad anxiously browsed through all the men's rings. She decided to intervene when the salesperson began pushing the flashy and expensive rings on Jack.

Walking over to her dad, Bell grasped his arm and yanked him over towards the rings she had been looking at. "Tad loves timeless and classic." Bell reminded him.

Jack nodded absently too focused on the rings before him. "That one." Jack breathed out as he spotted the ring that seemed to be made for Ianto.

Bell grinned knowing that was the ring that still resided on her tad's hand. "Perfect." She agreed.

* * *

John followed Tosh into her place, his eyes taking in everything. He finished his look around and met Tosh's gaze, she had a look in her eyes as if she was trying to figure out a puzzle.

"Something on your mind Cherry Blossom?" John asked leaning against the wall.

Tosh hoped she wasn't blushing at the nickname John used. "I don't get it why are you so focused on me? Jack, Ianto and even Gwen I can understand, but why do you want me?" She questioned him honestly.

Once look in her eyes and John knew that she has always been the overlooked one. Straighten up he decide to tell her the truth, hey if the cutie Bell said he was destiny to marry Tosh then he figures he better start telling her the truth now.

"You are so different than Donna and Gwen. Donna is the one who deserves a normal bloke, one that will treat her like the queen she is. For Donna the perfect man is Rhys he will treat her as the queen she is and she will love him deeply and truly with all her heart. Gwen wants everything; she wants the loyal husband at home and her dashing knight in her bed. She claims she has humanity and thinks with her heart yet she constantly hurts and uses those closets to her. She wants everything and offers nothing in return."

"But you, Toshiko Sato are the type of girl that most men try to avoid. Not only are you scary brilliant, but you are kind heart, sweet and beautiful you are the type of woman that makes everyman who meets you feel like he will never be good enough or worthy of your love. You are the kind of woman that a man longs for and when we do get you we are terrified that we will somehow screw it up and lose the best thing that could ever happen in my miserable life." John spoke truthfully.

It had been so long since any on has thought of her like that or wanted her like it was clear that John wanted her, not since Tommy has a man looked at her with need and love. While there was no love in John's eyes there was passion, need and want all directed at her.

So Tosh will claim a lack of sanity on her actions next.

Launching forward Tosh claimed John's lips in a needful kiss. John was never one to deny a beautiful woman kissing him and vowed to show Tosh just how she should be loved.

Tosh whimpered as John kiss lit her body a flame with desire, no one had every made her feel like John was doing right now, it was as if he was turning her body into a pool or molten lava.

"Bed! Now!" Tosh growled against John's mouth.

Growling John lifted Tosh up, urging her to wrap her legs around his waist; he couldn't contain his groan of pleasures as she did so.

Never losing contact between their mouths they somehow manage to navigate their way to Tosh's bedroom while losing their clothing along the way.

* * *

Jack and Bell returned to Ianto's flat and were they we're greeted to a delicious smell as they opened the door.

"We're in the kitchen." Ianto's voice drifted from the kitchen.

Bell watched as Jack quickly removed his boots and hung up his greatcoat before bouncing into the kitchen, she followed after her dad and smiled at the sight of Jack snogging the breath out of Ianto.

James slid up to his sister side. "So how did ring shopping go?" He asked, he could tell his sister was a lot happier than before.

"It went really well." Bell admitted and James knew she was talking about more than ring shopping.

James turned his attention away from his sister and rolled his eyes as he spotted his parents still making out. "Oh for crying out loud, supper is going to get cold." James growled out.

Hearing James voice reminded Ianto that they were not alone and pulled away smiling at Jack's pouting face.

"Sorry dad looks like you have to behave tonight." James teased his dad and all three of them laughed at the slack jaw look Jack was wearing.

"Oh you think that is funny?" Jack growled in a low tone at Ianto, a mischievous look in his eyes one that had Ianto gulping he knew that look all to well.

"Jack, don't you dare." Ianto warned but Jack paid no attention as his fingers slid over to Ianto's side and with a smile Jack began tickling his Welshman.

"Don't worry tad help is on the way." James bravely called out with a battle cry the twins launched themselves at Jack.

Laughter filled Ianto and Jack's flat that night.

* * *

Tosh's bare back pressed against his chest filled John with a sense of belonging he hadn't felt in a long time.

He let his hand slid down Tosh's arm before pressing a kiss against her shoulder. "I don't know how to do love like Jack and eye-candy but I think with you could teach me how." John whispered in the dark room.

* * *

Deep within the bows of the hub that TARDIS sad song echoed throughout the empty hub. Oh how she wished she could prevent what is to happen. From the moment Gwen snuck back into the hub, the TARDIS wanted to reach out a stop the woman from the damage she was about to do. But she was bonded by the laws of time and can not interfere with a set time line.

But that doesn't mean she can't tweak a few things. Letting out a soft hum she put her plan into motion with a simple phone call.

TBC….


	22. Chapter 22

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favourite and alerted this story. Real life has been tough the past few months, my grandmother was very ill and past away and I just couldn't write, but now I am back.

* * *

**Chapter 22**

The following morning Ianto was enjoying a sight that many didn't get to see, Jack cooking.

Yep, Jack Harkness was a brilliant cook, but the immortal couldn't make a decent cup of coffee to save his life, though.

Ianto shivered as he remembered the first and only time Jack tempted to make him a cup of coffee. Ianto had banned Jack from ever touching his machine again, punishment to do so was no sex for a week. Jack was all too quick to agree to leave the coffee making to Ianto.

Leaning over Ianto caught Jack's lips in a soft kiss. Pulling away Ianto couldn't help but smile at the confused/happy look in his fiancé eyes. Ianto felt a shiver of delight spread throughout his body at calling Jack his fiancé.

"What was that for? Not that I am complaining." Jack asked softly.

Ianto smiled as he explained. "Because you're, you,"

Jack felt happiness exploded in his heart at Ianto's simple statement, no one had every said anything that sweet or that meaningful to him before, well no one who knew the real man beneath the dashing hero façade.

Jack was just about to respond when a soft yawn alerted them that they were no longer alone. Turning the two were greeted to the sight of Bell sleepily rubbing her eyes in away that reminded Jack of Ianto when he first woke up, it was extremely adorable in Jack's eyes.

"Good morning Bell." Ianto greeted the young woman.

Bell gave a sleepily smile. "Good morning dad, tad. I smelt daddy's cooking." She said as she walked over to the two and gave them each a kiss on the cheek.

Jack beamed at his adorable daughter. "Good morning sweetheart, breakfast will be ready soon, why don't you go wake up your bother." Jack suggested.

Nodding her head Bell turned to leave after making a quick stop to grab a glass of ice water, noticing her parents look she explained. "James doesn't do mornings and this is the only way to wake him up."

Jack and Ianto watched her go before Jack turned to Ianto. "Remind me to keep the Doctor away from her. She is too good for him and far too young for him." Jack growled.

Ianto wondered if it was wrong that he found overprotective daddy Jack extremely sexy and he couldn't wait till he got frustrated and growly Jack in bed.

Jack noticed the look in Ianto's eyes it was one he and he alone got to see. "You're thinking something naughty aren't you?" The immortal questioned as he boxed Ianto in against the counter.

The delightful blush that spread across Ianto's face was answer enough for Jack and it took all his willpower not to take Ianto right there on their kitchen table.

"What are you thinking about Yan? Tell me what is running through that sexy and dirty mind." Jack ordered in a dominate tone, one that had Ianto wanting to kneel in submission before Jack.

"You being all growly and overprotective over our daughter in the future, I can already picture how I will help you work off those frustrations." Ianto whispered in a seductive tone.

Jack groaned, oh his beautiful Welshman always surprised him. "Oh when that day comes I promise you I will make all your fantasies come true, _boy_." Jack purred.

Ianto knew Jack could feel his shiver at the term and wanted nothing more than for Jack to take him right here and now.

As if Jack could read Ianto mind he whispered hotly in his ears in a voice made purely of sin, "Do you know how hard it is not to spread you out over this table and devour every inch of your delicious body? To have you scream to the stars that you are mine and mine alone?"

Ianto could only whimper in pure need a sound that drove Jack crazy, unable to stop himself Jack claimed Ianto's mouth in a kiss of pure need and dominance.

The kiss grew more heated and hands began to roam wanting to remove the barrier that kept them from making love right there on the table.

"DAMN IT BELLA!" The angry roar washed over them like a bucket of ice water.

A loud growled echoed only seconds afterwards. "I TOLD YOU BEFORE NEVER CALL ME BELLA!"

Panting Ianto and Jack manage to pull away from the passion that wanted to consume them both. A low growl escaped Jack's lips he was really getting tired of his naked time with Ianto been interrupted.

"I'm afraid Jack that this is something you are just going to have to get use to." Ianto told Jack softly.

Jack pouted before pulling away from his tempting Welshman. "I know but it's not fair, I don't get any special Ianto time." The immortal whined.

Ianto chuckled and kissed Jack fondly on his forehead. "By special Ianto time I take it your talking about our love making?" Ianto felt Jack nodded miserable against him. "Cariad, you are Captain Jack Harkness, nothing will get in the way of you find us time for some special alone time." Ianto reminded Jack fondly.

That perked Jack right up. "Your right and damn it I have never let anything get in my way of making love to you, except for saving the world."

A loud crash and the sound of fighting reached their ears. Ianto gave Jack a pointed look.

A look that Jack knew all too well, "Right I'll go deal with that." Jack said with a pout and went to deal with their two trouble making twins.

"Oi, knock if off you two, you ruined my naked Ianto time." Jack growled reached Ianto ears.

"Eww too much information dad." James and Bell chimed together.

Ianto shook his head a blush staining his checks at Jack reminder of just what they were about to get up to. "Twins plus Jack and those other children at the hub, thank goodness I am going to have Tosh around to help me." Ianto muttered under his breath.

* * *

Tosh woke to warmth against her back and a possessive arm around her waist, it took her a moment for her to remember just what had happen last night and who now shared her bed.

Tosh could fill a panic starting to set in she had no idea what possessed her to sleep with John Hart of all people.

Okay so the sex had been amazing she wasn't complaining about that.

She just has no clue as to what happens next.

Biting her lip Tosh decided the first step was to get out of bed, no matter how nice it felt to wake up with John's warmth against her back, she needed to make space between them so she could think. Slowly, she began to pry his arm off her waist.

"And just where do you think you are going?" John's low voice rumbled in her ear and Tosh only had a moment to blink before she found herself pinned under John's body.

Looking down into Tosh's eyes John could see the fear and doubt floating about in them. "I know I am not the most reliable guy to be with, but something about you, Toshiko Sato makes me want to try. So what do you say, let me wine and dine you, let me woo you like you should be." John asked.

Tosh eyes soften before narrowing. "Even if I said no, you would still try and 'woo' me, wouldn't you?" She questioned knowing that John was too much like Jack to just let her go if she said no.

John smirked like a wolf as he answered her. "Oh you know it babe, just think if we do it my way, there will be many repeats of last night to come."

"Fine, but I am excepting you to woo me in high fashion." Tosh warned John.

John lowered his head as he promised her "Oh I will, trust me." And that was the last thing said for a while as their lips met in a kiss and they lost themselves in each other.

* * *

Even though he was dead Owen could still feel the warmth of Diane body against his own.

All night Diane had slept curled up in his arms and all night Owen just watched her sleep for the first time happy that Jack had doomed him to this existence, if he hadn't Owen would have missed this chance to hold Diane again.

'_Not that I will ever tell Jack this; his ego is already big enough.' _Owen thought to himself.

Owen was content to let Diane sleep a little more; he was not ready to lose her from his arms just yet.

* * *

The Doctor will admit he is not used to domestic breakfast but as he watched Donna and Rhys he couldn't help but enjoy this human ritual.

But the Doctor couldn't help but worry about Mickey's warning about Donna, he couldn't lose the brash redhead from his life; she is without a doubt his best friend, something he hasn't had in a long time.

And as he watched Donna and Rhys cook together he vowed then and there that he will do whatever it takes to keep her safe.

And that includes a little talk with two trouble making twins.

* * *

Leaning on his elbow Jake looked at Mickey. "Do you think we did the right thing in warning the Doctor of what is to come?" He asked his lover.

Mickey could understand Jake's worries. "We had to; Donna's future is in danger as is everything. Hopeful the Doctor will make the right choices when the time comes."

* * *

As usual Ianto and Jack were the first to arrive at the Hub along with the twins.

"I hope Tosh is okay, she is usual here by now." Ianto told Jack with worry as he passed his lover his cup of coffee.

"Mmm," Jack moaned as he took a long sip of the ambrosia that is known as Ianto's coffee.

James echoed his father moan of delight.

Ianto simply smiled and shook his head with fondness over those two before glancing over at the pouting Bell.

Bell hands twitched wishing she could have a cup of Ianto's coffee. Something delicious smelling was placed in front of her. Bell's eyes widen at the delicious looking hot chocolate placed before her.

Ianto smiled down at her as he explained. "It didn't seem fair that everyone got a drink but you. It's not coffee but I hope it will do."

Cradling the cup in her hands, Bell took a long whiff of the aroma before taking a long sip, a moan of blissfulness escaped her lips before she looked at her tad with wonderment. "Forget coffee, this is the best hot chocolate ever, you should make this all the time instead." Bell praised.

James having over heard this did not agree. "Nothing is better than tad's coffee. You're just jealous that you don't get any." James told his sister smugly.

Bell eyes narrowed. "You're the one that is jealous that tad made me his famous hot chocolate and not you." She finished her statement by sticking out her tongue.

James responded in kind by blowing his sister a raspberry.

Jack, who was missing Ianto by his side move towards his Welshman and settled in next to him, with a smile and a kiss Ianto, settled into Jack's side, and together they watched the twins battle of the raspberries take place.

* * *

Martha Jones was less than pleased at being awaken by an earlier morning phone call that was until found out who was calling, to say she had be shocked had be an understatement. She knew the man only by legend at UNIT and from what the Doctor had told her as they travelled together.

Martha couldn't help but glance at the man who she was sharing the car ride with, it was only natural that she was a little nervous, but then again that was to be except with sharing a car with Brigadier Alistair Lethbridge-Stewart.

Worry was also another big emotion that Martha was feeling, the fact that a member of Torchwood, of Jack's team, was using illegal and very dangerous alien tech for their own gain, well anyone would be worried.

"Are you alright?" The unexpected gentleness in his question had Martha blinking.

Somehow Martha managed to smile at the man. "I am fine, I am just hoping we get their before anyone is hurt due to Gwen's foolishness." She explained.

The Brigadier eyes harden at the mention of Gwen's name. "And just what do you know about Miss Cooper?" He asked to know.

A shiver went straight down Martha's spine and for a brief moment she almost pitted Gwen until she remembered what the TARDIS told them. Martha told the Brigadier all she knew about one Gwen Cooper as they grew closer to Cardiff.

TBC…


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

As John and Tosh entered the Hub together, an hour later then Tosh usual arrives, it was easy to tell what had kept them for so long from the cat-who-got-the-cream look that John was sporting.

Protective urges suddenly surged in Jack as he watched his ex-lover saunter into his Hub, with his tech genius. _'It will seem that I will have to give John the talk that if he hurts Tosh, I will show him just how much I remember from our old times.' _The immortal vowed, while he was protective over all of his team, and like Ianto, Tosh had a special place in Jack's heart.

'_It would seem that I am not the only one who will want to talk to John.' _Jack thought as he cast a quick glance at his lover and was surprised that John wasn't dead from the cool look that could kill that Ianto was giving John.

Jack found protective Ianto extremely hot.

John shivered at the looks he was getting from Jack and eye-candy; and he can't help but wonder if Tosh knows how much she means to others?

"Sorry we're late." Tosh apologized with a blush staining her cheeks, she had no doubt that Jack and Ianto knew why she was late.

"It is fine Tosh; you still manage to make it in before Owen and the Doctor." Jack shook his head dismissing Tosh's lateness, besides Ianto, Tosh was the most prompt member, besides he was in far too good a mood to let anything bother him.

Ianto could tell that Jack was itching to tell Tosh their news. "Cariad, why don't we tell Tosh our news," he whispered softly in Jack's ear.

As Jack happily and rapidly nodded his head, he reminded the others of a puppy who just got a treat.

Looping his arm around Ianto's waist Jack with a beaming smile proudly announced to Tosh and John, "Ianto and I are getting married."

Tosh let out a squeal of pure happiness as she flung herself at the couple, happy for the man she saw as an older brother and the man she proudly called her best friend.

Ianto smiled as he caught an armful of Tosh. "I'm so happy for you." His best friend whispered in his ear.

After giving Ianto another tight hug Tosh released him and turned to Jack another squeal escaped her lips as Jack lifted her off the ground. "You better treat him right or you will be answering to me." Tosh growled out in warning, Jack nodded knowing Tosh was very protective over Ianto. Tosh features then soften into a smile. "I'm really happy for you Jack, you and Ianto deserve every bit of happiness you two get."

"So do you and if it is with John, then I am happy for you." Jack whispered into her hair. His Toshiko deserved to be happy and it seemed that John made her happy.

"Hey eye-candy," Ianto barely had time to blink before John swooped down and stole a kiss.

"Damn it John! Get away from my Ianto!" Jack was not at all pleased with John's actions as he released Tosh and marched over to John and Ianto and pulled his Ianto away from his ex.

John just gave Jack a cheeky grin before moving to Tosh's side. "Sorry mate I couldn't resist." He called over his shoulder.

Tosh knew she should be anger with John for kissing Ianto after last night but the look on Jack's face had been priceless.

Any feelings of jealousy or hurt that she might have felt were wiped away at John's whisper. "I needed someway to get Jack to let you go, I don't share well with others."

Tosh couldn't remember the last time anyone had ever shown jealousy over her, it was a nice feeling.

Surprisingly James and Bell remained quiet through all this glad to see the ones they care about happy, but a sadness tainted it knowing the pain their loved ones are about to be put through but not knowing the danger one of them was in.

It was nearly twenty minutes later when Owen arrived and Jack, Ianto and Tosh could only stare in shock at Diane trailing in after him.

Tosh's gaze quickly turned to the twins. "You knew she was coming back." She stated more than asked.

James shrank under the knowing gaze from Tosh and the anger glare Bell was throwing at him. "I said nothing and you can't prove it!" James cried before dashing off.

Bell watched him go and shook her head. _'I really can't leave him alone for a moment.' _

A gentle hand rested on her shoulder and Bell looked up to meet Tosh's gentle gaze. "Don't be too hard on James; he really didn't give away anything."

Bell sighed, "It's just that time lines can't be messed with, so much could go wrong and we stand to lose so much." Bell whispered.

Tosh's heart went out the young woman if even the slightest thing went wrong then these two wonderful chaos causing twins would no longer exist. "We won't let anything happen to mess up your time line." The older woman vowed.

Ianto smiled as he came upon two of his favourite woman in a conversation. "I'm sorry to interrupt but Bell would you still like to help me in the archives?" Ianto asked his future daughter remember how she admitted last night that she worked with him in the archives.

Bell bright smile reminded Tosh of Jack when he was with Ianto. "I'd love to." Bell agreed bouncing over to her tad side.

Jack watched Ianto head down to the archives with Bell in tow it was only after they were out of sight that Jack turned his attention back to Owen. "So, Diane is back." He didn't know how he felt about this remembering how much it destroyed Owen the first time she left.

"Yes, she is." Owen could see the worry in Jack's eyes and could understand where his boss was coming from.

Diane decided this was the time she should speak up. "You have no idea how hard it was to leave Owen behind, it was the worst mistake of my life but somehow I was given a second chance to be with Owen and this time nothing will tear me from him." Diane spoke from her heart, tears glisten in her eyes.

"I do know how you feel, I foolishly left Ianto behind with not even a good-bye and it was one of my biggest mistakes but I found my way back to Ianto and this time nothing will tear me from Ianto's side." Jack smiled at Diane and Owen. "I am glad that you two are getting your chance at a happy ending."

"Thank you Jack." And Owen truly meant that.

Jack grinned turned cheesy. "Oh by the way Ianto and I are getting married." He dropped his bombshell.

Owen couldn't help but groan. "Bloody hell, now you'll never keep your hands off of Tea-Boy."

Jack just nodded his head. "Yep."

Glancing between the two of them Diane couldn't help but laugh at their banter, she could tell that Owen was truly happy for Jack and Ianto.

The mood was broken when Tosh joined them. "Has anyone see John or James?" She asked.

John and James off somewhere together, unsupervised could only lead to trouble.

* * *

While everyone had been busy John was the only one to notice James sneaking away, something was bothering the kid.

With nothing else to do John followed him. James didn't go far just up to the tourist office.

John was just about to ask James what was wrong when the tourist door opened and in came Mickey and Jake.

Mickey took one look at James and asked "What's wrong?"

"Yeah, what's bothering you?" John repeated the question as he hopped onto the desk beside James.

"If you knew something was going to happen, something bad but it was important to the future would you try and stop it?" James whispered softly.

The other three men in the room shared a look unsure how to answer.

"It depends on how important this event was," John told him, hinting at James to tell them more.

Before James could open his mouth to say anything the office shook from as the faint sound of explosion reached their ears, only Jake's quick reflects caught the in pain James.

James body shook with pain as he had felt his sister agonizing pain before their link was broken. He looked up at Jake with tears and pain clearly in his blue eyes. "I can't feel Bell any more. She's gone."

And at the moment John knew what event James was talking about, because Bell was with Ianto.

'_Please let them okay or I don't know how Jack will survive losing them.' _John silently prayed.

* * *

_Moments before_

Ianto was grateful that Bell was there to help with the files he had fallen behind with do to all the drama with Gwen wedding and everything that followed after.

"I am very grateful for your help, last time I let Jack 'help', I spent a week straighten everything out again." Ianto and Bell shared a laugh; Bell knew how hopeless her dad was at filing. "Just let me grabbed the files." Ianto said as he headed towards his desk.

Dread filled Bell and the shout was torn from her lips before she could stop herself. "Tad! Wait!"

But it was too late as Ianto had already lifted the flies and both their eyes were drawn to the now pulsation silver tech.

Ianto's fatherly instincts took over as he tossed the files away and rush towards his daughter, he knew this tech and they only had seconds before it exploded.

**Tick**

Ianto reached Bell and grabbed his daughter arm.

**Tick**

Ianto griping Bell's arm tightly pulled her with him.

**Tick**

Ianto remembered the last time he ran so fast the day of fire and death.

**Tick**

Somehow Ianto and Bell managed to make it behind a roll of file cabinets.

**Tick**

Knowing that they were out of time, Ianto wrapped himself protectively around Bell, to shield her from the explosion as best as he could.

**Tick**

'_I'm sorry Jack.' _Ianto thought as a single tear fell from his eye.

**Boom!**

Pain and then nothing

* * *

Jack was getting worried, something didn't feel right. "I'm going to go cheek on Ianto and Bell; she might know where James went." Jack informed the others as he moved towards the archives.

But he never made it that far as an explosion rocked the hub and fear griped Jack as it came from the archives.

"IANTO!" The name was torn from Jack's mouth in a desperate cry only to be echoed by the TARDIS cry of pain.

* * *

The Doctor, Donna and Rhys had been on their way to the Hub but before they could even get to Rhys car, the Doctor was greeted by some very dear friends.

"Doctor." A voice that the Doctor hadn't heard in years called his name.

With a cheery grin the Doctor turned to face one of his oldest friends. "Alistair and Martha, what brings you here?" The Doctor's smile fell from his face; he could tell something was bothering his old friend.

The Brigadier met the Doctor's gaze a look in his eyes that showed he was a man not to be messed with. "You're TARDIS, it would seem one of Jack Harkness team is dealing in dangerous black market tech."

"Who?" Gone was the cheerful Doctor and in his place was the oncoming storm, he had a pretty good idea which one of Jack's team could do this.

It was Martha who answered. "Gwen Cooper."

Hearing Rhys sharp intake of breath Donna slipped her hand into his, Rhys gave her a weak smile before both of them turned their attention back to the discussion at hand.

Before the Doctor could responded he heard the TARDIS cry of pain and distress. "We needed to get to the Hub _now_!" The Doctor growled. Due to her pain the Doctor had only gotten to hear two things and they had both his hearts frantically beating, 'Ianto' and 'Bell'.

"Doctor, what is wrong?" Martha asked her dear friend with worry written all over her pretty face.

The Doctor glanced at her and Martha was taken back by the pain swimming in his eyes. "I'm afraid that Miss Cooper has already put her plan into action and Jack is going to need mine and Martha support. Alistair I leave Gwen in your hands." He needed to get to Hub to make sure Ianto was okay, to make sure that Bell was okay.

The Brigadier nodded and gave a chilling smile. "Don't worry you leave Miss Cooper to me."

* * *

The moment she felt her son's pain fire erupted all around her scorching the ground and burning the air around her, someone had dared to harm her son. "They will burn." She vowed as fire engulfed her body and she was gone.

TBC…


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

_Childish laughter filled the endless field mixing into the sound of water crashing down into the crystal pools from the multiply waterfalls, the air pure and free from all pollutions, the fire from the temples were the only thing to taint the air. This was the home of the four elements. _

_This is the home of the Fairies or the Mara as they like to be called._

_This is the home of the Spirit of the Earth and her court._

_Blue eyes watched in amazement as the fire danced in his hand. A tinkle like laughter reached his ears with a big grin he looked up at the woman._

"_Mom, look." Proudly he held out his hands showing his dancing ballerina made of fire._

_Warm eyes a mixture of blue, green, silver and crimson gazed at him fondly. "Very good Ianto, you doing very well in your lessons, just remember that you are of the Earth, the elements are a part of us just as we are a part of them."_

_Ianto nodded his head. "I will remember mom." He promised._

* * *

The moment after the Hub rocked from the explosion Jack without a care or thought rushed towards the archives. It took Owen, Diane and Tosh jumping on him to hold him back, but that seemed to do little good as Jack with worry and fear over his soon-to-be-husband and future daughter, still managed to find the strength to move even with the other three clinging to him.

"Damn it Jack, just think for a moment. We have no idea what damages have been done to the structure, you go rushing into there and you could bring everything down onto Ianto and Bell." Owen snarled at Jack trying to get his leader to think before acting.

Jack met Owen's eyes and the look of pure heart break in Jack's blue eyes made Owen grateful that he couldn't cry any more.

"I can't lose them." Jack whispered in a lost tone.

Owen knew that Jack was going to be of no use right now, not that he could blame him but someone had to take charge of this mess. "Now you listen to me Harkness, that damn Tea-boy love you and nothing not even this is going to tear him away from you. That boy has got more lives then a cat. Death will not beat Ianto Jones, not when he has you waiting for him."

Despite everything Jack smiled. "You're right, Ianto is not ready to let go of me just like I'm not ready to lose him. We have a wedding to plan after all. Hey you think that Ianto would be willing to wear a wedding dress?"

Owen groaned. "Now that is an image I will never get out of my head."

* * *

_She stared at her son who was on bended knee before her. "You wish to leave?" No matter how hard she tried he could hear the hurt in her voice._

"_Yes mother, I have been having dreams of the man someone I have never met before, I need to find him. The elders believe he is my mate." He didn't want to leave but the call of his mate was far too strong to deny._

_A faint smile crossed her lips. "Very well my son you have my permission to leave. Just remember you are to remain in human form until you and your chosen are about to bond." She reminded her son of their rules._

_He nodded and a smile spread across his face as he raised to his feet, "Thank you mother."_

_She climbed to her feet and embraced her son. "I pray you find your mate my dear Ianto."_

* * *

"Hey doc, a little help here!" John called out as he and Jake helped James into the Hub.

Worry filled them believing that James might be slipping into shock at the breaking of his bond with his sister.

"James!" Jack quickly made his way over to his son. "What happened to him?" He demanded to know from the others.

John met his ex gaze. "The twins share a telepathic bond, whatever happened to Bell sent him into shock." He explained as he moved aside to let Jack take his place.

Jack honestly didn't know how much more he could take, _'Damn it!' _His eyes flickered about the Hub and landed on the TARDIS. _'Why didn't I think of this sooner?' _He turned his gaze back to John, "Here take James, Owen you're with me." Jack ordered as he waited for John to retake his spot and then he headed towards the TARDIS.

Mickey followed behind Jack, who turned to look at him. "And where do you think you are going Mickey Mouse?" Jack asked.

Mickey met Jack's stare head on. "With you, you are going to need all the help you can get." Mickey pointed out.

Seeing his point Jack nodded as he pulled out his TARDIS key and enter the blue box. "I need you help old girl, I can't lose Ianto and Bell." Jack whispered to the TARDIS, he felt the ship hum with her own sadness.

"_I will help you my captain, I am sorry that this had to happen but trust me there is reason. Believe me when I say Jack, you and Ianto are forever." _The TARIDS said hoping to sooth Jack.

"What do you mean forever?" Jack asked.

But the TARDIS stayed quiet.

Those left in the Hub could only watch as the TARDIS faded from sight, all their hopes and prayers going with them.

Nobody noticed the ice that was slowly starting to creep in.

* * *

Martha was grateful when they reached the tourist office as the pounding rain greatly reduced the visibility which made it harder to drive in.

The Doctor, Donna, Rhys and Martha both battle the strong wind as they headed for the office.

'WHERE DID THIS STORM COME FROM?" Martha had to shout to be heard over the whipping winds, the heavy rain and the loud thunder as the sky was lit up by the lighting.

A feeling of dread took over the Doctor. "This is very bad." The Doctor knew of only one race that could control the weather and of only one that create such a storm as this.

"WE NEED TO GET INSIDE NOW!" The Doctor shouted back as the hail began to fall.

* * *

It was Diane who noticed the ice first. "Guys you might want to get over here." she called to the others.

John, Jake and Tosh turned and their jaws dropped at the sight of the ice engulfing the Hub.

"This isn't possible." Tosh ran to her computer and began scanning for anything. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. "It's not just the Hub, everywhere is been hit by massive storms. There are even reports of volcano's beginning to erupt and massive earthquakes." Tosh had no clue what was happening.

"What the hell is going on?" John growled out.

An unexpected voice answered him. "Something very bad and it can only get worse." James spoke up as he sat up on the couch Jake and John put him on.

Tosh turned to James with worry in her eyes. "James, do you know what is going on?" She asked softly.

James nodded. "It's my grandma and she is not happy."

Jake, James, Diane and Tosh all wondered the same thing, who the hell is grandma?

* * *

_Staring into Jack's blue eyes on the floor of the warehouse, Ianto knew without a doubt that this was the man from his dreams. Oh how he wanted to give in a kiss that tempting mouth, to lose himself in pleasure with this man, to mark him as his and only his. _

_But he couldn't as much as Ianto wanted to he couldn't betray Lisa like that, even though he didn't love her like a mate, he did care for her greatly and ode it to her to help fix her._

"_I should go." Those were the hardest words Ianto ever had to say and it was even harder as he walked away from his mate._

_Joy filled him as Jack called after him with a job offer. His mate wanted him._

_But over time that joy began to fade as he watched Jack fawn all over Gwen Cooper, his mate didn't want him and that was the greatest pain he has ever felt._

* * *

It was the feel of the fire licking at his skin that forced Ianto to open his eyes, the memories still replaying in his mind. As he blinked back the haze he tried to get his baring and raised an eyebrow in shock at the sight of the flames forming a shield around him and Bell.

"Thank you." Ianto whispered to the fire and felt the warmth of the flame danced across his palm.

Ianto turned his attention to Bell and for moment felt his heart stop at the sight of her limp body laying only inches away from him, blood from the gash above her eye coated the left side of her face.

Despite the pain that racked his body Ianto forced himself to move towards his daughter and he breathed a sigh of relief as he felt her pulse.

"_Son of Gaia, we will protect you and your child." _The fire whispered in Ianto's mind.

Ianto rested against the remains of a shelf. "Again, I thank you, you saved us."

"_We wish that was true, but Ianto Jones, you did die." _The fire told him sadly.

Ianto raised an eyebrow. "But I don't feel dead." Ianto pointed out.

"_Death has no true claim on you, you are born of the Earth and your flame will burn as long as his does. The child of the Earth and the man of life shall become one and will be one until their lives come to an end.." _

Ianto didn't need for them to tell him who was he was. It was his greatest wish to be by Jack's side as long as he could.

Their conversation was cut off by the sound of grinding, before the TARDIS appeared.

"_You're mate has come, we will leave you into his hands." _The fire around Ianto and Bell faded away.

The moment the TARDIS full materialized Jack flung open the door and his eyes spotted Ianto and Bell. "Ianto, I'm on my way." Jack called out as he began to climb through the mess that was between him and Ianto.

Mickey and Owen were right behind him.

* * *

The Doctor, Donna, Martha and Rhys were soaked to the bone as they manage to get into the Hub.

Their teeth began to chatter as the cold air hit their already cool bodies.

Donna looked around at the ice that was everywhere. "Decided to decorate, huh, I would have gone with something different then ice cave you went with."

Despite everything the others couldn't help but smile at that, Donna did know how to lighten the mode.

The Doctor turned serious. "What has happened here?" He directed his question to Tosh and she explained everything that had happen.

* * *

It felt like forever to Jack but he finally made it to Ianto. His blue eyes raked in every inch of his lover and despite a few cuts and nasty bruises Ianto looked to be okay, his gaze went Bell and Jack froze at the sight of blood.

"Jack, she is okay." Ianto soothed his love.

Jack nodded. "Come on let's get you into the TARDIS." He murmured wanting Ianto and Bell safe inside the Hub.

Owen did his own scan on Ianto and Bell. "There okay to move, let's get them inside the TARDIS."

Jack easily lifted Ianto into his arms and glared at Ianto. "I'm carrying you, so don't even bother to fight me. Please." Jack pleaded with Ianto.

Ianto just relaxed into Jack's arms and let his fiancé carry him.

Mickey under the watchful eye of Jack, Ianto and Owen careful picked Bell up.

Careful Jack and Mickey made their way back to the TARIDS, careful not to jar their precious bundles.

* * *

It was the sudden heat that filled the Hub that had them on guard.

A column of fire appeared in the middle of the Hub and yet the ice didn't melt. But it was the smell of flowers that had Tosh on edge.

The fire disappeared and in its place stood a beautiful woman, light brown hair that was pulled back yet bangs and lose stands framed her face, highlights of green, blue, gold and silver woven through out her hair, eyes that were made up with swirls of blue, green, silver and crimson flashed with pure rage and fear. But what stood out most was the elf like ears and the fairy wings made out of light.

"Where is my son?" She demanded in a voice rich with age and power.

The Doctor moved towards the woman. "Gaia, please calm down."

Gaia's cool gaze landed on the Doctor. "Time Lord, while I respect you for all you have done for my world, I will not calm down until I see my son Ianto and learn who tried to kill my _son." _she snarled. "Or I shall cover the Earth with my wrath."

TBC…


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

The Doctor knew that this was no threat, this was a promise. "Please Gaia, calm down, someone is already dealing with who is responsible for this." The Doctor tried to reason with her.

Gaia shook her head, "No Time Lord someone dared to bring harm to my son and punishment falls to me or my son's mate and no one else. Is one life really worth the whole world?" Gaia asked.

The Doctor met Gaia's steel gaze. "No it is not, but should not the decision of what to do with this person also involve your son and his mate and their children."

It was not often that the Spirit of the Earth was speechless and yet here she was. "Children?" She managed to get out.

The Doctor waved James over and the young man approached his grandmother.

"Hi Grandma." James offered a wave and a smile.

Gaia could only stare in shock.

* * *

Inside the TARDIS Jack was fussing over Ianto while Owen was checking out Bell.

Ianto cupped Jack's face with his hands. "Jack there is something I need to tell you." He knew his mother was in the Hub and he didn't want Jack to be blind sided by this.

Panic immediately took over Jack. "You are hurt. I'll go get Owen…" Jack never got to finish as Ianto shut him up with a kiss.

The kiss lasted until Ianto felt Jack calm down, pulling away Ianto met Jack's eyes and blurted out what he needed to be told. "I am the son of Gaia, the Spirit of the Earth and the Queen of the Mara."

Jack stared at Ianto for a moment before a smile crossed his face. "I always knew you were special Yan, I just didn't know how special."

Ianto couldn't believe how well Jack was taking all of this. "You're accepting this kind of easily, not that I am complaining." Ianto pointed out.

"Ianto, I am a Time Agent from the 51st century who was made immortal by a Time Lord companion and his blue box that can travel through time, we protect the world from aliens, we have a pet dinosaur and a dead medic and we have already met our trouble making twin children from the future so I think I can handle the truth about your mother." Jack pointed out before pressing a gentle kiss on Ianto's nose.

Ianto had to agree that Jack did have a point. "I'm sorry I for one second doubted how you would handle this news. I was just afraid you might turn away from me do to your past dealings with the Mara and that would have killed me." Ianto admitted softly.

Jack's gazes soften. "Ianto, nothing would ever make me turn away from you. I love you, being with you makes me a better man, you could have been the son of the Master and I would still want to marry you." He whispered softly to Ianto while pressing a kiss to Ianto's lips. Ianto fell into the kiss return all of the love he felt from Jack.

* * *

In a restaurant that was far enough away from the Hub Gwen sat happily drinking a cup of coffee and eating her breakfast she knew that by know Ianto would have found her little surprise a be know more.

'_I just need to wait a few hours and then show up and 'comfort' Jack and he will forget all about that stupid Tea-Boy and finally be mine like he was meant to be.' _Gwen happily thought to herself showing no remorse for her actions.

So lost in thought she never noticed the young blond woman watching her from the back booth, hate in her brown eyes.

* * *

Darken blue eyes took in the empty alley he had arrived in. "21ST Cardiff, you haven't changed. Now if I was that traitors bitch where would I be?" He growled his rage barely contained.

He remember this day all to well, this was the day he nearly lost his beloved mate and their daughter. Gwen Cooper will suffer, he knows it.

* * *

Enter the TARDIS control room Owen shared a roll eye with Mickey as they came upon Jack and Ianto making out like teenagers.

"Oi, if your quiet done, I'll tell you how Bell is." Owen spoke up.

Jack and Ianto broke apart but Jack made sure to keep his arm around Ianto's waist. "Well how is she?" Jack demanded like a worried father.

Ianto nodded from his spot in Jack's arms his worry clearly written in his eyes.

"Bell, is going to be fine, thanks to the TARDIS, I was able to do a complete scan of her and none of her injures are life threaten, she will be a little sore and in need of rest but she will be fine." Owen explained to them and Jack and Ianto relaxed.

Owen then turned his attention to Ianto. "Now Tea-Boy it is your turn to be checked out."

Ianto opened his mouth to deny that he needed medical attention until Jack turned to him. "Please Ianto; let Owen look you over for me, please." Jack pleaded looking at Ianto with worry in his blue eyes.

Seeing how worried his lover was about him Ianto couldn't help but give in. "For you Cariad." He agreed kissing Jack gently on the lips.

"Enough of this mushy stuff, you can be sickly sweet after I check over Tea-Boy." Owen spoke up.

Jack leered at Ianto. "After Owen is finished I plan on giving you my own check-up." The immortal purred into his Welshman ear, loving the dark blush that covered Ianto's cheeks.

"Are they always like this?" Mickey asked Owen, as he watched Jack and Ianto interact with one another.

Owen shook his head. "Hell no, sometimes they are worse."

Mickey could only groan. "Great who knew Captain Cheesecake could be so cheesy."

"Hey that is Captain Beefcake." Jack spoke up managing to tear himself away from Ianto's delicious blush.

Ianto raised an eyebrow. "Captain Beefcake?" He asked Jack.

Jack gave Ianto a cheer grin. "Fits me doesn't it? Much better then Captain Cheesecake."

Ianto smiled fondly at Jack, glad to see his lover happy again. "I think I will stick to Cariad."

Jack beamed. "I like that nickname best of all, now I just need to find one for you, tiger pants." He tried out the nickname.

Ianto glared at Jack. "Keep working on it."

"Oi, you can think of nicknames for Tea-Boy after I checked him over." Owen snapped from behind them.

Jack turned to Ianto. "Time to get you checked out Mister Jones but not too much, checking out Ianto is my job." Owen and Mickey groaned at Jack's play on words.

"Trust me Captain you're the only one who wants that job." Owen told Jack with a frown.

"Good then I don't have to shoot anyone for leering at my Ianto." Jack stated happily and very seriously. Nobody flirted, hit on, leered or checked out his Ianto but him.

For a brief moment Owen actually feared for Gwen, oh he knew it was her behind this, he doubts Jack is going to show her any mercy, then he remembers that she nearly killed a member of their team and an young woman in the wrong place.

* * *

Gaia could only stare at the young man who was her grandson, but something didn't feel right about him, it was as if he was pulled out of time. "Where are you from?" She asked the young man.

"I can't tell you, time lines and stuff like that." James told her apology in his tone.

Gaia could respect that. "But you know who is reasonable for this, do they receive proper punishment?" She would not demand much from her grandson just that.

James turned quite serious. "My father, the true mate of Prince Ianto does indeed make those who are guilt of this crime pay."

Gaia dipped her head. "Far enough, young one, but until those tried to kill my son are dealt with my wrath will continue." She warned. "Now where is my son?"

John answered that. "More then likely he is in the TARDIS getting any medical attention he might have needed."

Gaia turned her attention back onto the Doctor. "And where is your TARDIS?" She asked.

The Doctor gave her a sheepish grin. "I have no clue." He told her while bouncing on the balls of his feet.

* * *

Brigadier Alistair Lethbridge-Stewart did up the buttons of his coat as he stepped out into the Hurricane like weather that Cardiff was experience. _'This never equals to anything good.' _Alistair feared that the drastic weather changes somehow tied into Gwen Cooper's plan to get rid of Ianto Jones.

"I have this feeling that I may end up having to protect her in order to get her to face criminal charges." That idea didn't sit well with him but he would do it.

A young UNIT solider came up to Alistair, Ross Jenkins if he remembered correctly, Ross gave him a salute as he reported his findings. "Sir, we have located Miss Cooper."

"Good work Jenkins." If they could get to Gwen first then he would be happy. _'I'm getting to old for this kind of stuff.'_

Little did he know that two others were just as close as he was and it would be a race to see who would get there first.

* * *

Unaware of the trouble she was in Gwen exited the restaurant, figuring now would be the perfect time to go 'comfort' Jack.

So lost in her fantasies of her happy ending with Jack she never noticed the blond woman following her until she was pulled into an alley.

"Who the hell are you?" Gwen demanded to know as she reached for her gun.

She never even got close before the blond girl struck and had Gwen pinned against the wall with her arm across Gwen's neck cutting off her air supply. "My name is Jenny and today you tried to kill my best friend and future father-in-law. If I could I would gladly rip out your throat and leave you to the Weevils but revenge is not mine to take, no this is a warning Gwen Cooper your selfish ways and obsession with Jack are going to bring about your downfall." Jenny hissed the warning in Gwen's ear.

Jenny kept on the pressure on Gwen for a moment longer until she let her go.

Gwen fell against the wall grasping for breath.

Jenny knelt down in front of her. "Your obsession with Jack, a man who was and will never be yours, has cost you a man who truly loved you, your team-mates trust, you went as far to start dealing with black market alien tech which will cost you you're freedom, you tried to take a life today of someone who was your friend and team-mate all because he is the one Jack loves. You stand to lose everything, even yourself, so tell me Gwen was it wroth staining your hands with Ianto's blood for a one sided love? Would Jack have ever forgiven the murderer of his fiancé? " Jenny demanded to know.

Gwen glared at the young woman. "Of course Jack will forgive me, I am the one he loves after all. Ianto was nothing more then his part time shag and if Ianto had just back off, well then I won't had to resort to such drastic measures. It is Ianto's own fault that it came to this for stand between true love."

Jenny stared at Gwen with pure disgust. "Then you truly are going to get what you deserve and it couldn't happen to a more deserving person, I only wish it was me, but this will have to do." With that Jenny reared back and punched Gwen square on the jaw knocking the woman down.

"You hit me!" Gwen shrieked, nobody hit Gwen Cooper and got away with that.

Jenny smirked down at the woman. "Oh trust me you are in for a lot worse." Through with Gwen, she turned on her heel and left the alley.

So lost in rage at someone hitting her, she missed the sound of boots approaching it was only the clicking of the gun did she finally lift her head.

Captain Jack Harkness stood before her his trusty Webley in hand. "You tried to kill _my Ianto_ that is something I will never forgive." Jack growled.

Gwen stared at Jack in fear, it wasn't the gun or his words that had her trembling in fear no it was the pure ice in his eyes, the pure hate that shone back at her. This Jack could shoot her without any remorse.

"Jack, forgive me, please." Gwen begged she didn't want to die.

Jack stared down her unmoved by her words. "It is too late for forgiveness the moment you plotted to kill Ianto. Did you think that I would let you into my bed if Ianto was gone? If Ianto had been killed then there would have been nothing to keep me on this planet, he is my heart and soul, Ianto is the reason I came back and you honestly thought that you would have been enough to keep me here, that you could take Ianto's place in my life and my heart? You're more foolish then I thought." Jack snarled at her.

Gwen shook her head, her heart breaking at Jack's cold words. "No you don't mean that. I know I made mistakes but please remember you need me. You love me!" She cried in desperation.

Jack shook his head. "My greatest mistake was hiring you, but that is something I can make right." Jack growled as he took aim.

TBC…


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Gwen's tear-filled eyes never left the barrel of the gun. "Please Jack, don't do this. I know you and you are not a murderer I made a mistake, I went to far with trying to make you see that we were meant to be and I will forever live with the guilt of Ianto's death, but please Jack give me another chance, you'll see that I am your soul mate not Ianto." She pleaded with him.

"Ianto's not dead." Jack snarled at her. "And don't think you know me, because you don't, the only person to ever know and will ever know the true me is Ianto."

Gwen felt her heart break with the knowledge that Jack would kill for Ianto.

"Cariad, don't." A familiar Welsh male voice came from the entrance of the alley. Jack and Gwen gaze both flew there.

"Ianto, you shouldn't be here sweetheart." Jack didn't want Ianto to see this side of him, again.

Ianto paid no attention to the stun Gwen as he moved towards Jack. "She is not worth staining you hands with blood or damning your soul. For me Jack, don't do this." Ianto pleaded with Jack, placing his hand on Jack's arm which was holding the gun.

Jack eyes soften and filled with warmth and love as he turned his attention to Ianto. "She nearly took you from me; she nearly took our daughter from us, she has to face punishment for that." Jack whispered brokenly.

Ianto pressed the gentlest of kisses against Jack's lips, reaching up a hand to wipe away the tear that fell from Jack eyes. "She will, but it must be your past self and my past self to do so or we risk changing the time line." Ianto reminded him.

Seeing his husband's point Jack lowered his gun and reached out took Ianto's hand in his.

"Come let us go collect our troublesome children." Ianto smiled brilliantly at Jack. _'Before the Brigadier shows up,' _Ianto thought to himself as he kept his hand linked with Jack, Ianto lead his husband away from the woman who tried to take everything from him.

Gwen barely noticed them leaving all she could fell was the utterly shatter of her own heart at the wedding band on Ianto's hand and the matching one of Jack's hand.

Gwen's heart breaking sobs were the only sound in the empty alley as she finally realized that Jack would never be hers, she truly lost him to Ianto.

Knowing that Alistair and his UNIT team were only a block away Ianto led Jack the other way.

"Ianto, how did you get here?" Jack asked softly, knowing that Jenny had 'borrowed' John's teleport.

Ianto smiled at Jack. "The TARDIS came back for me after leaving the twins behind and after you left, she brought back one week and I have been waiting for you. Once I figured out what you were going to do I had to stop you. No matter what Gwen Cooper had done, she was not and still is not worth you living with the guilt of her blood staining your hands." Ianto explained to his husband.

Jack gave Ianto the tender smile that was for him and him alone. "You're always looking out for me, what would I do without you?" The immortal couldn't imagine his life without Ianto in it, all he knows his life would be mean less and empty without the Welshman in his life.

Ianto chuckled staring fondly at him. "That something you will never have to find out your stuck with me forever."

Jack kissed Ianto with pure love. "Good and it is you Mister Harkness-Jones, who is stuck with me forever. Now if I remember correctly I am about to have one hell of a first meeting with the in-law," Jack mock shivered in remembrance of his first meeting with Gaia.

Ianto gave him his patented eye roll in response.

* * *

The TARDIS hummed gentle as she studied the undead doctor, she scan through the timelines and was pleased with what she found.

'_Good, my little gift will cause no damage.' _Pleased with herself, she let out a song that was for Owen's ears only.

* * *

The Doctor couldn't help but give a sigh of relief at the sound of his TARDIS arriving; hopefully Mister Jones could calm his mother down.

The door to TARDIS swung open and out walked Mickey, Jack and being supported by Jack was Ianto.

Upon seeing her son Gaia's eyes soften as she moved to embrace her son. "Ianto, my son you are alright." The spirit of the Earth whispered.

Ianto smiled at Jack, as he moved away from his mate and into his mother's arms. Tears of joy fell from Gaia's eyes onto Ianto's shoulder.

"I am safe mother, please call off your fury on the world, the innocents do not need to suffer for the mistake of one person." Ianto asked her.

"Very well my son, for you, I shall call off my storms." Gaia saw Ianto's point it was not fair of her to punish others for the actions of one person.

Ianto smiled at his mother. "Thank you mother."

Jack moved closer to Ianto and Gaia took note of the look of pure love the two men shared. "Is this him? Is this your mate?" She asked.

Reaching out Ianto caught Jack's hand in his and pulled his love beside him and with pride he introduced him, "Mother, this is Captain Jack Harkness, my mate and husband to be. Jack this is my mother, Gaia, the spirit of Earth."

Jack smiled at the regal woman before them. "It is an honour to meet you Gaia. And I would like to ask your permission to marry your son." Jack request to Ianto's mother shocked and filled Ianto with love.

Gaia looked at the man before her, her fairy children had a few dealings with the undying one, but she could see the bond of love between her son and Jack, still she had to be sure. "Captain Jack Harkness, a bond between mates is not something to take lightly, he will be yours for all eternity, do you swear that you will always remain true to Ianto, to never stray from your love or bond, for we mate for life and any betrayal or breaking of this will lead to our death." Gaia told Jack the facts.

Jack met Gaia's gaze head on. "Ianto Jones is my soul mate, I have loved no one like I love Ianto and that will not change until the end of the universe, long after the last star has burned out I will still love Ianto." Jack declared to everyone.

Gaia so the truth in Jack's words and eyes, he truly did love her son. "I see the truth in your words and give you my blessing to marry my son."

Jack grinned and then pulled Ianto into a deep and loving kiss.

Watching his parents with fondness James slipped into the TARDIS, needing to check on Bell.

* * *

Owen watch as Bell slept peacefully in the TARDIS medical bay. He had just finished checking her vitals when the most beautiful music reached his ears.

Compelled Owen followed the music and found himself in the TARIDS main console.

"_Owen Harper, despite your gruff exterior you have a good heart, the fate granted to you is an unfair one but I can fix that, give you a true chance of happiness with Diane. Do you wish to live again?" _The TARDIS whispered softly.

"More then anything, but I don't want a life like Jack, out living everyone I love." Owen wanted to live again but didn't want a fate like Jack's; he honestly didn't know how Jack kept going always losing your loved ones.

"_Jack's long life was unfortunate but it was what brought him to Ianto, my lonely Captain has found his soul mate. Owen Harper an immortal life is not what I am offering you, a mortal life with Diane is." _The TARDIS told him.

Owen swallowed hard. "I want nothing more than to be able to marry Diane, have a family with her and grow old with her."

"_Then I bring life." _The TARDIS declared as she opened her heart and a golden light filled the room.

* * *

Owen so mesmerized by the TARDIS song didn't notice James slip past him and into the medical bay.

James slid into the seat beside Bell bed and took her hand. "I'm so glad you're alright Bell. I swear Gwen Cooper will pay for this. I promise you." Hate filled his blue eyes as he knew the true damage of Gwen's betrayal was still to come.

* * *

Gwen barely noticed the heavy rains letting up as she still sat in the alley that Jack and Ianto left her in.

She couldn't believe it after all her hard work she still lost Jack to Ianto. What kind of power did Ianto have over Jack?

The sound of heavy footsteps forced her to look up and an older imposing gentleman stood in the entrance way behind him, four men dressed in familiar uniforms.

"Miss Cooper, I suggest you get off the ground and come with me." The man declared in a purely authority tone, it was clear this was a man with power.

Gwen glared at the man. "And who the hell are you to order me around? I am Gwen Cooper second-in-command of Torchwood."

The man gave her a cold smile that chilled her to the bone. "I am Brigadier Alistair Lethbridge-Stewart of UNIT and I am here by placing you under arrest for the dealings in black market alien tech." The Brigadier waved his hand and Ross and another solider approached and together they hauled Gwen to her feet and placed cuffs on her wrists.

"You can't do this to me! I don't care who you are Jack will have your head for your treatment of me." Gwen snarled at them.

Alistair moved in closer and stared down Gwen. "I very much doubt that, seen as you just tried to kill his fiancé, I have no doubt that UNIT prison just might end up been the only place you keep your life. Now you will be silence until we reach the Hub." Alistair ordered her and Gwen wisely realized this man was not to be messed with.

* * *

"I demand you take me to Bell now!" A dark hair man growled at his ship.

"_I am sorry my angel, but as long as the past you is there you can't be there." _The TARDIS tried to sooth her Time Lord.

A growl escaped his lips, he was not happy, his Bell was injured and thanks to his past self being there he could not go to her.

'_I'm coming Bell.' _He needed to get there before James did something he would regret for the rest of his life.

TBC…


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Bell awoke to a splitting headache. "Ow, what hit me?" She murmured under her breath as she sat up and rubbed her temples.

"Thank God you are alright." The unexpected female voice and hug that followed left Bell blinking.

"Jenny? What are you doing here?" Bell asked her best friend as she returned the hug.

The blond time lady pulled away and gave the dark hair female a dead-pan look. "I came to keep an eye on that boyfriend of mine." She stated plainly.

Bell giggled at that before turning serious. "What happened? Last thing I remember was being in the archives with younger tad and then fire and pain." She whispered the last part.

A low growl escaped Jenny's lips as she answered, "Gwen Cooper happened. That psycho woman nearly cost you and Ianto's lives all do to her delusions that your father loves her. I should have hit her harder." Jenny growled under her breath.

Bell raised an eyebrow at the venom in her best friend tone. "Sounds liked that woman needs a serious reality check." Now Bell could understand why Jenny punched Gwen she wondered when she would get a turn.

Jenny's next question had her worried. "I'm a little surprised that James wasn't here with you, so where is my boyfriend?"

Bell meet Jenny's gaze. "I have no idea." She admitted.

Jenny also looked worried. "Then where could he be?"

* * *

Using the stealth he had learned from his father, James slipped throughout the TARDIS without being seen.

"_James, I see what you are planning on doing, please do not take this path." _The TARDIS pleaded softly with her young one.

James shook his head. "I am sorry but this needs to be done. Gwen Cooper must pay for what she has done and what her actions will do. I only hope they will be able to forgive me." James whispered under his breath as he exited the TARDIS.

The last thing James heard was the TARDIS song of sadness and forgiveness.

* * *

With Jenny supporting her, Bell and Jenny slowly made their way out of the medical bay.

"Oi, where do you think you are going? And who the hell is she?" Owen demanded as he came around the corner.

"This is Jenny; she is my best friend and James girlfriend. We are looking for James, something doesn't feel right." Bell explained while taking a close look at Owen. "Your alive again, I'm so happy for you." She beamed him a purely Jack smile.

Owen blinked before scowling. "How the hell do you know that?" he demanded to know.

"I know everything." Bell answered him happily.

Owen shook his head. "Too bloody like that bloody Tea-boy." The former undead medic muttered under his breath.

"Have you seen James?" Jenny asked Owen.

Owen shook his head. "Haven't see him, he might be with the others."

The Brigadier and his team were filled with relief as the storm calmed down. Yet as he watched Gwen Cooper be loaded into the UNIT SUV, Brigadier Alistair Lethbridge-Stewart couldn't help but feel that they were still not in the clear yet.

"Jenkins, contact Torchwood and tell them we need to meet." Alistair ordered, the sooner they dealt with Gwen Cooper all the happier he will be.

Ross nodded his head, he and the rest of his team wanted to be rid of Gwen as fast as they could, her disrespect of the Brigadier was not going over well with the rest of them.

* * *

Gaia and the Doctor stood off to one side as Ianto was engulfed in hugs by Tosh, Martha and Donna with Jack hovering protectively beside his mate.

"He really does love my son, doesn't he?" Gaia whispered softly.

The Doctor nodded his head. "I have known Jack for a long time and I have never seen Jack look at anyone the way he does Ianto. Jack believes that Rose and I helped to make him a better person which is not true he was already a good person he just needed to find it. But Ianto, oh Ianto is the one who helps keep Jack on the right path; Ianto Jones is Jack's heart if Jack ever lost Ianto it would destroy him." The Doctor told Gaia.

"The same is true for my son. We live for our mates to lose them would destroy us. Which is why this Gwen Cooper must pay for her actions, my court laws demands it." Gaia's eyes flashed with rage.

A rage that the Doctor, himself felt, this Gwen tried to rob Jack of his long denied happy ending, Jack is family and Gwen will learn the hard way what happens when you mess with his family.

"That is long enough, so I would like you all to release _my _Ianto." Jack partly mocked growled, after everything that has happened Jack wasn't willing to go long with Ianto out of his arms. And the news Martha gave him, Jack wasn't going to let Ianto out of his sight for a very long time to come.

With a sigh the girls released Ianto who immediately found himself back in Jack's arms. Which in truth Ianto didn't mind he understood Jack's fear, in truth Ianto didn't want to be far from the safety that Jack's arms offered.

Jack pressed a gentle kiss to Ianto's forehead before turning to address Tosh. "Is it true? Was it Gwen who planted the bomb?" He asked softly.

Tosh nodded her head. "I'm sorry Jack, but I found CCTV footage of Gwen sneaking back into the Hub, she made no attempt to hide what she planned on doing." Tosh informed her boss and friend.

Jack closed his eyes unable to believe how far Gwen was willing to go to gain his love. _'I could have forgiven her for anything but this, she tried to kill my Ianto.' _Jack knew that Gwen was through with Torchwood, no one, including himself, would ever be able to trust her again.

"Jack," Martha's voice pulled him out of his thought on what to do about Gwen, he noticed her mobile in her hand. "I just got word the Brigadier and his men have Gwen, they are bringing her in." Martha informed her friend.

The hold Jack had on Ianto tightened slightly at that. _'I failed to keep Ianto safe from that woman once, I will not fail again.' _Jack vowed.

* * *

Owen refused to release Bell until he was sure that she was fit to be on her feet. Under Bell's urging Jenny went to spend sometime with her father who still didn't know she was alive. It will be an interesting family reunion.

"_Jenny, you must stop him before he does something he will regret." _The TARDIS pleaded with her lonely angel daughter.

Worry filled Jenny. "Stop who?" But in truth she had a pretty good idea who the TARDIS was talking about.

"_James." _

* * *

"I demanded you remove these cuffs from me. I am the second-in-command of Torchwood Three, Jack will not be happy about your treatment of me." Gwen's angry demands reached Jack, Ianto and the Doctor's ears as they waited for Gwen in the tourist office.

Jack was not happy that Ianto was here to meet Gwen after all she has done to him, but Ianto had pointed out to him that he was the one the most hurt by Gwen's actions and he had a right to be here.

The Doctor could not believe how this _ape_ was talking to one of his oldest and dearest friends.

Ianto turned to Jack with shock written in his eyes. "She is talking to the Brigadier like that and is still alive."

Jack couldn't believe it either.

The door opened and the Brigadier entered with a clearly forced calm smile on his face. "Captain Jack Harkness, I do believe that we have something of yours." Alistair stressed out.

Jack smiled politely at the man he and many others respected. "Martha has informed me as to what is going on. I do believe there is a cell with Gwen's name on it, we will put her there until we work out what to do with her." Jack informed the other man.

Alistair smiled. "Sounds like a plan."

Jack sought out Ianto's hand as the door opened and Ross entered with a cuffed Gwen in tow.

"Ross! Good to see you again." The Doctor was pleased to see the young man had survived.

Ross smiled at the Doctor. "It is good to see you again to, Sir."

Gwen's eyes widen as she spotted Ianto, alive and beside Jack. "Ianto, you're alive." She breathed out.

Pure ice entered Jack's eyes. "No thanks to you," he growled at her before turning to Ross, "Follow us there is a cell waiting for Miss Cooper."

Gwen's eyes widen even further when it became clear that Jack was not going to order them to release her from her cuffs. "Jack, I know you are angry and you have every right to be, but can't we talk about this in private?" She begged Jack.

"I have nothing to say to you and you have nothing I want to hear. You tried to kill one of your team-mates and you have being dealing with black market alien tech these are serious offences. You are in danger of losing everything including your freedom so what could you possible say to make this alright?" Jack growled as he got in Gwen's face.

Gwen's eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry." She offered up weakly.

It was Ianto who answered, "Sorry just isn't good enough, not this time Gwen."

Silence engulfed them all as they headed down into the Hub.

Before anyone knew what was happening Gwen was clutching her bleeding shoulder. The echoing sound of the gunfire filled the Hub as Gwen felt the bullet rip threw her shoulder.

Everyone turned to see James standing there with the gun still smoking in his hands.

Pure hate filled his blue eyes as James gazed coldly down at Gwen, "That was only a warning the next shot will not miss." James vowed as he cocked the gun for a second shot.

"STOP!" The fearful cry was a second too late as the Hub was once again filled with gunfire.

TBC…


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

For a brief moment Jenny was sure she felt her world stop as her warning came too late and James fired the gun, she did not want James to stain his hand with blood.

Gwen forgot how to breathe as the bullet hovered in mid air, inches from her heart.

The moment the gun fired Jack felt his heart stop, he did not want his son to have blood on his hands, certainly not Gwen's. It was only when Ianto removed his hand from his own did Jack turn and faced his love and felt his breath hitch as he took in Ianto's new form. Jack practically devoured the sight of Ianto with beautiful wings made of light with shimmers of gold, silver, green and blue weaved all through out the feathers; Ianto was truly the son of Gaia. Now Jack he had been with severely wing creatures before, but not a single one of them could match the eternal beauty that was Ianto Jones with wings.

Plus the pure blue eyes and the elf ears were also a real turn on. It took all of Jack's self control for him not to tackle Ianto and have his wicked way with him, Jack really didn't care who would be watching. _'No, first we get James to lower his gun, then we deal with Gwen, then I make love to Ianto.' _Jack told himself firmly.

"Jack, if you wouldn't mind removing the bullet, I don't wish to spend all day keeping it suspended in the middle of the air." Ianto's power filled voice broke Jack from his thoughts.

Jack couldn't help but shiver wondering how that voice would sound deepened with lust and passion and just how long he had to wait to find out. But, first things first, he walked over to the sobbing Gwen; he plucked the bullet out of mid air, before moving back towards Ianto.

"What just happen?" Tosh asked softly, reviled that James hands remained clean from blood for now.

Gaia looked at her son's best friend. "Time has no hold on us, we can bend it to our will, stopping a bullet is easy work for us."

Jenny didn't really care as she moved closer to James. "Please James put down the gun, she isn't worth damning your soul." The blond pleaded with her boyfriend.

The gun never wavered in James hand as he kept it aimed at Gwen. Her tears did little to sway him from the act he so desperately wanted to due but Jenny's pleading did.

"James, son, Jenny is right, so please put the gun down." Jack ordered from his place at Ianto's side.

"I can't do that. She needs to pay. She nearly took Tad and Bell from us." James growled.

Ianto turned to his future son. "James, we understand you anger, but you need to trust us that Gwen will be punished, but not like this son, not with you staining your hands with her blood. If you do kill Gwen then you will have to live with that for the rest of your life. Is she really worth it?" Ianto asked his son softly.

The gun in James hand shook as Jenny and his parent's plea reached him and he knew he could not go through with it and slowly he put on the safety before lowering the gun to the ground.

Jenny didn't wait a moment longer she crossed the Hub floor and pulled James into a hug. "Don't you ever do something that foolish again." She hissed into his ear.

Meeting his parent's gaze over Jenny's shoulder, James promised to them all, "I won't and I am sorry."

"We understand James; I was and still am tempted to put my own bullet through Gwen for nearly taking Ianto from me." Jack told his son as he linked hands with Ianto.

A choking sound and the Doctor's worried cry of "Gaia!" had them turning in time to see Gwen slowly being covered by ice and her choking on something. Gaia's merciless gaze locked with Gwen's pleading one.

"Mother! Stop this at once!" Ianto cried out.

"No!" Gaia declared. "This lying, little, slut, nearly cost your life my son, and while I agree that my future grandson hands should not be coated in blood, she must still pay. By our laws an attempt on the life of a Royal family member has only one punishment, death."

Squeezing Jack's hand briefly, Ianto released his mate's hand and moved towards his mother. "I, Prince Ianto, here by do ask for this woman to be spared death." He stated in a regal tone.

"What?" Everyone but the Doctor and Brigadier roared.

As Gaia looked into her son's eyes, her expressions soften. "Does you're mate agree with this request?"

Jack moved towards Ianto and linked their hands together, taking the time to smile at Ianto before addressing Gaia. "I, more than anyone here understand your rage and anger for Gwen Cooper, she nearly cost me Ianto, my soul mate and that is a crime I will never be able to forgive. She must be punished but it should not be with death, because she is not worth anyone staining their hands with blood."

Pride filled the Doctor at Jack's speech, the old Jack would have gladly and willingly put a bullet through Gwen's head himself, but Jack was truly a changed man and the Doctor knew it was Ianto who helped Jack become the man he is today.

Gaia looked at the two men before her. "Then what do you suggest we do to her?" She was truly curious to know what they thought should happen to Gwen Cooper.

"Gwen, always claimed she was our humanity and went on to remind us how cold and unfeeling we all were, yet she didn't noticed that her humanity she was so proud of was nothing but a lie she built around her, she didn't see how her own actions deeply hurt her teammates and the man she proclaimed to love. Gwen needs to regain her humanity." Ianto explained.

The Brigadier felt a surge of respect for this young man. "Are you sure you won't like to come and work at UNIT, I could use an assistant like you." Alistair offered the Welshman.

A low growl escaped Jack's lips as he pulled Ianto into his arms. "Ianto is mine and you can't have him."

Ianto placed a kiss on Jack's scowling mouth and leaned back into his lover's arms. "I'm sorry Alistair but my place is here with Jack and Torchwood." He told the Brigadier.

Jack smiled smugly; no one was taking his Ianto from him.

Gaia meanwhile was thinking over her son's request. "So, you would like for me to do to Gwen what I did for Suzie, teach her true humanity."

Jack, Tosh and Gwen's gaze flew to Ianto at the mention of their departed teammate. It was Tosh who spoke up. "But Suzie is dead, how can you be helping her?" It hurt Tosh to think of her former lover who changed so much after she began working on the glove.

Ianto's expression was one of compassion; he was the only one who knew of Tosh and Suzie's romance. "We stole a little bit of Suzie out of time, just enough to save her spirit from true death and she is healing with the help of the fairies." When Tosh gave a frighten gasp Ianto was quick to explain, "Different fairies then the ones you met, these fairies are healing ones."

John, wasn't blind he figure this Suzie, chick was important to his Tosh in a move that was uncharacterized of him; he wrapped Tosh in a supportive hug.

"So, you want to give Gwen to these healing fairies? Isn't that kind of a weak punishment for all she had done?" Jenny couldn't help but question Ianto.

A devious look over took Ianto's face. "Oh, no, not at all. Suzie was corrupted by the glove that is why she is with the healing fairies. Gwen does not have that excuses, she let her jealousy and obsession with Jack take her down this path. No what I am suggesting is after Gwen's services her time in a UNIT prison for selling and dealing with alien tech, I want to give her to the fairies that took Jasmine, I want her to see the horrors that a chosen one goes through at the hands of their family, the abuse they suffer, for to see how we chose a child and how much better their life is."

Jack had to admit that was a pretty fair punishment, he turned to the Brigadier, "I agree with Ianto, what do you think, Alistair?" Jack knew that UNIT had to agree with their plan.

A thoughtful look was in Alistair wise eyes. "Miss Gwen Cooper spends six years in a UNIT prison then she is given to Gaia and her court to finish out the rest of her punishment."

"You can't do that! My family will not allow that to happen!" Gwen snarled, still clutching her shoulder.

The Doctor moved towards Gwen. "Oh they can and I support Mister Jones idea. You have no power little girl, not any more just be grateful that you didn't get a taste of my wrath." The Doctor growled out in a warning, he has taken and brought to them to their knees much more powerful beings then a jealous little girl.

"Aww, don't tell me I missed my chance at Gwen bashing." Owen voice drifted into the Hub. He blinked as he got a good look at Ianto, "I always said you were a fairy."

Ianto shook his head he knew he was in for a lot of teasing in the future from Owen.

Bell said nothing just marched across the Hub floor until she was standing with the Doctor and Gwen, she reared back and delivered a slap that echoed all through out the Hub. Bell then grabbed Gwen by the hair and pulled her head back. "If you ever threaten my family again, I will chop you up into tiny pieces and personally fed you to Myfanwy." Bell snarled out.

James gulped as Bell released Gwen and turned and marched over to him. "Oww, sis, that is my ear!" James cried as Bell latched onto his ear and pulled hard.

"I don't care! I understand what you are feeling but killing anyone is not the way. Just promise next time you will think before acting." Bell pleaded with her brother.

James nodded slowly. "I'm sorry Bell, it won't happen again." He promised.

* * *

It was sombre in the Hub as the Torchwood team, Martha and Rhys watched Gwen be taken away with UNIT.

Donna stood beside Rhys, her hand in his offering him what little bit of comfort she could. Rhys was grateful to whoever brought Donna into his life.

As everyone retired to the conference room Ianto headed towards the kitchen, he was not about to trust anyone to work his coffee machine but him. Plus given the fact he was still in his fairy form he wanted to escape Owen's teasing and Jack's leer, well he wanted to escape Jack's leer until they were alone. He knew that Jack was at the end of his rope and going into the conference room right now was risking Jack jumping him in front of his mother.

"Damn, my past self is going to kill me but I can never resist you in any form." That was the only warning Ianto got before an older version of Jack pulled him into his arms and kissed within an inch of his life.

TBC…


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

_Moments before,_

Thanks to his now working teleported Jack and Ianto managed to appear in the now empty TARDIS.

"You and I are going to have a very long talk about stealing our children." Jack informed the TARDIS as he crossed his arms.

"_They were needed." _The TARDIS reminded him.

Ianto rested a comforting hand on his mate arm. "We understand that but we nearly lost Isabella and James nearly had blood on his hands."

"Plus Bell kissed this Doctor! It is bad enough she and her Doctor are all over one another, I have come to accept that but this was too much, at least her Doctor is much more responsible." Yep, Jack was still the over protective father.

Ianto gave Jack a fond look. "Jack, I think we have more important things to do like collection our children and returning to our on time before we are spotted." Ianto reminded his husband.

Jack pouted, "But I wanted to have a threesome with your younger self, it would be my greatest fantasy come true."

Ianto's eyebrow raised high as he gave Jack a look, "And take the risks of having your younger self happily remove your manhood for daring to touch younger me, then go ahead."

Jack's pout only grew knowing how possessive he, any version of himself, was of Ianto.

Ianto rolled his eyes before pulling Jack into a soft kiss that erased Jack's pout as the immortal immediately deepened the kiss, but as hands began to wonder Ianto, sadly had to break the kiss and Jack's pout returned in full force. "Sorry Jack but collecting our twins and getting home comes first then slow love making." Ianto reminded his husband.

"Fine let's go get our twins. Oh I can't wait to see the look on their faces." Jack was practically bouncing in his spot.

Ianto shook his head fondly as he left the TARIDS trusting his husband to follow him.

Now Jack knows he should stay with his husband but as he caught sight of newly-winged Ianto, well he couldn't resist it is Ianto after all.

"Damn, my past self is going to kill me but I can never resist you in any form." That was the only warning he gave before pulling the younger Ianto into his arms and kissed within an inch of his life.

* * *

"Damn it where is fairy-boy with our coffee." Owen demanded to know, everyone had been a little-okay a lot- shocked that Owen was alive when the Medic pulled Diane into a toe curling kiss and then proceeded to order Ianto to make him some coffee and received a dark glare from Gaia.

The Doctor, Donna and Martha were busy catching up with Jenny, it sent Jack's mind reeling to know his daughter would end up with the Doctor and his son would end up with the Doctor's daughter. _'It's kind of freaky when you think about it.' _Jack thought to himself.

"Hello children." A very familiar Welsh tone called for the doorway.

James and Bell's heads shot up and a smile light both of their faces. "Tad!" The twins cried as one before rushing over to their father.

Jack blinked as he was greeted to the sight of another Ianto, and this one was wearing the cute suit and he couldn't and did not want to stop the leer that crossed his face or the thoughts that dominated his mind, one word threesome.

This Ianto levelled Jack with a very familiar look, "No."

Jack pouted, "But why not?"

Bell giggled and James rolled his eyes as Ianto answered, "There is no way you would share your Ianto so what makes you think my Jack would share me?"

Jack had to admit that this Ianto did have a point. "I don't care who he is if anyone tried anything with my Ianto I would rip them apart." Jack growled low in his throat.

It was Bell who finally noticed that her tad was alone. "Um, Tad where is Dad?" She asked.

Ianto's eyes went wide, "He wouldn't."

Jack's eyes narrowed. "Oh I would." Snarling he pushed back his chair and marched from the room as a man on a mission to find and kill his older self for daring to kiss his Ianto.

* * *

Ianto blinked as the man who looked like his Jack, but clearly wasn't continued to kiss him. He regained his senses and was about to push the other man away when a very familiar gun cocking broke the moment.

"I don't care if you're me; get your hands off _my Ianto_!" This time Jack growled as he pointed his gun at well himself. Jack couldn't stop himself from bristling at the sight of his future self kissing _his _Ianto.

"Dad/Jack!"

Older Jack pulled away from the Ianto in his arms and cheerfully waved to himself who was glaring at him and the others, before turning to his Ianto and smiling happily at him, "Hi sweetheart, hey kids." He bounced over to his Ianto and pulled his husband into his arms.

Ianto Harkness-Jones sighed; as he snuggled into Jack's arms, he should have known his husband would pull this stunt.

Ianto blinked at the sight of his twin before a squeak escaped his mouth as his Jack pulled him into a deep kiss.

Jack growled deep into the kiss, he needed to erase the taste of the other Jack from Ianto's mouth, only he is allowed to kiss Ianto.

Owen groaned as he caught sight of the Captain snogging the life out of his Tea-Boy, "Are we going to get coffee sometime this bloody year?" The now undead medic snarled out.

Jack pulled away long enough from Ianto's very tempting mouth long enough to send Owen a withering glare and snap off a, "Not now Owen," before Jack's mouth reclaimed Ianto's mouth.

A chuckle escaped John's mouth as he wrapped his arms around Tosh. "I suggest we give these two love birds some alone time, Jack is very possessive over what he considers his and given the way he feels about eye-candy and all that had happen today I do believe we are minutes away from a free show as Jack seeks to prove Ianto is not only alive and safe but his and his alone."

Gaia raised an eyebrow as the smell of desire, love and a slight hint of fear reached her. "I do believe Mister Hart is right and I for one do not wish to see my son and his chosen one mate." With that said the Spirit of the Earth turned on her heel and exited the group.

Future Jack gave his husband a smouldering look. "Can we stay and watch?" He asked while nipping at his Ianto's neck.

"No Jack, we need to be get going home. I know a certain Time Lord was done waiting." Ianto directed the last part at Bell and smiled as his daughter's face lit up.

Jenny shot her best friend and soon to be future step-mom and sister-in-law, _'Yeah, that never sounds weird,' _a smile. "Dad was going insane when you got caught in the explosion."

Bell turned to her father and delivered the look he could never say no to. "Please dad, can we go home now?" Bell pleaded.

That managed to reach Jack's lust filled mind and he pulled away from Ianto allowing the both of them to take the moment to catch their breaths, "You're leaving?" He asked them softly.

James nodded as he reached out and took Jenny's hand. "We can here for a reason and we had a role to play and now that it is over it is time for us to go home," He then favoured his to be parents a wicked smile, "Besides in the coming months you'll be too busy to miss us."

Bell shook her head at her brother before moving to embrace the younger version of her parents. "I love you both so very much." She told them with tears in her eyes.

Jack pressed a kiss to her forehead. "We love you too, sweetheart." Jack told her.

Bell backed away and let James have a chance to hug them. "It was fun dad, tad."

Ianto shook his head fondly at his future son. "Indeed it was, but please try and stay out of trouble."

James, Bell, the other Jack and other Ianto all snorted as James shot his tad a mischievous smile, "Can't promise anything."

The Doctor looked at the Jack he did not know, "Can I offer you all a lift?" He asked them.

Future Jack narrowed his eyes as he looked at his old friend, still not at all pleased that this version of the Doctor kissed his precious Bell, even if it was Bell who in fact kissed the Doctor. "On one condition, you keep far away from my daughter."

The Doctor squawked and actually feared for his future self. "She kissed me, not the other way around." He was quick to point out.

Bell rolled her eyes. "Dad, it was just to distract you all, not that I didn't enjoy it, you kiss pretty well for such a skinny boy." Bell then to her father's horror sent the Doctor a wink.

The Doctor actually gulped as both Jack's furious gaze landed on him. "Alright everybody who needs a ride into the TARDIS," The Doctor then turned to Jack, Ianto, Martha and Mickey, "Lovely to see you all, next time let's do lunch." Then the Doctor high tailed it to his TARDIS.

Donna watched him go a fond smile on her lips at his actions.

"You're going with him." Rhys stated rather than asked.

Tears in her eyes Donna meet Rhys own tearful eyes. "He needs me, he won't admit it but he is lonely." Donna explained. "And I need him. Right now in this time and place, my place is with him."

Rhys nodded his head. "And I need time to get over Gwen, despite everything she has done I do still have feelings for her. And I think that you and I could have something special, but I don't want you to be a rebound relationship." Rhys admitted to her honestly.

Donna smiled a teary one and pulled Rhys into a kiss full of promise. "I'm holding you to that." She informed him when they parted.

Donna then did the hardest thing she has ever done and walked away from Rhys.

Future Jack gave this Jack and Ianto a charming smile. "Jack take good care of Ianto and Ianto keep an eye on him, you sexy thing you." Jack winked at Ianto.

As they moved towards the TARDIS, Bell stood and levelled her future parents a dark look, "Just one thing, never ever buy me or paint my room pink. I hate pink." Bell warned before smiling and bouncing into the TARDIS with the rest of her family. The TARDIS door shut and suddenly the Hub seemed so much quieter.

A split second after the TARDIS doors closed they reopened and James stuck his head out. "Oh by the way dad and tad, it going to be twins, congratulations," he cheerful informed the Torchwood team, before he disappeared back into the TARDIS.

A moment of stun silence filled the hub before a groan broke it.

"Bloody hell, thank god I can get drunk again, there is no way I could deal with a hormonal Jack, sober." Owen declared.

No one saw the smirk that drifted across Gaia's lips, _'It would seem my son has not yet informed his mate of one important detail of the bonding ceremony.' _It would be interesting to see how Jack and the others deal with a pregnant Prince of the Earth. "My son, I must take my leave of you I have been in the mortal world for far too long." Gaia moved to embrace her son and his Jack.

Ianto hugged his mother tightly. "It was good to see you again mother."

Gaia moved back and levelled an imposing look on them. "In one month the moon will be its fullest and your bonding ceremony will take place." Her voice left no room for argument.

In fact to Jack one month seemed like forever to wait to call Ianto his.

Gaia nodded to those she entrusted her son safety to before disappearing in a whirlwind of flowers.

Jack turned to his team. "Take the day off." Jack ordered he needed to reassure himself that Ianto was okay, it had been to close.

"No arguments from me, I can eat and drink let's get moving." Owen snapped off as he snagged Diane's wrist and headed for the exited.

The others shook their heads and followed leaving Jack and Ianto alone. Jack cupped Ianto's face with his hands and kissed him with every bit of love he had for his beautiful Ianto.

Ianto returned the kiss pouring every once of love he held for Jack.

* * *

It was the longest five minutes of Bell's life as she heard the familiar sounds of the TARDIS, her heart did a little jig it was her Doctor.

"DOCTOR!" Bell's happy cry echoed through the hub as she flew across the Hub, slamming into the newly arrived handsome man in a steamy kiss.

The Doctor held Bell close as he returned her kiss with equal passion and need. His hearts began beating again as he held a very alive Bell in his arms. "Next week is the full moon, I want to hold our bonding ceremony then, I don't want to wait any longer." The Doctor whispered against her lips.

Pure happiness filled Bell. "Me neither." She felt tears of joy fall from her eyes and was very grateful that her dad had dragged her tad home and they would be lucky to see them in a few days.

* * *

Every kiss was gentle,

Every touch was tender,

Every movement was slow and tender,

Jack relished in every cry that fell from Ianto's lips, the feel of Ianto in his arms as he proved to himself that today he did not lose this gorgeous man and that he would never lose him.

Ianto clung to Jack, lost in the tender way his mate made love to him, he understood Jack's fear. "I'm here Jack and I am never leaving you alone, I promise." Ianto whispered plead filled the room.

A sob tore free from Jack's throat before kissing Ianto deeply sealing the promise between them.

TBC…


	30. Chapter 30

Song is I Won't Let Go by Rascal Flatts which I don't own

* * *

**Chapter 30**

_One Month Later,_

Jack Harkness was nervous, which was very unusual for him but beyond the nervousness was pure happiness that he has only felt once before and that was when Ianto told him that he loves him.

"I'm getting married today." Jack could hardly believe that is has been one month already as he stared at himself in the mirror, he was dressed in the marriage ceremonial robes of the Royal family of the Spirit of the Earth. Jack fingered the crystal blue material, Ianto always said that blue was his colour and was in honour of his home, Ianto explained that the colours resented each element and that Ianto said he was like the sea, cool and calm yet powerful and forceful.

It had been one month since everything had happen and so much had changed within Torchwood Mickey, Jake, John, Diane and Rhys were now all a part of Torchwood Three; they had gotten new police lesions with Kathy and Andy, who Jack had been shocked to learn that were an item and he pouted for a week when he learned that Ianto knew.

Donna and Rhys despite the distance between them were going strong, Donna had demanded that the Doctor zap her mobile like he had Martha's and allowed her to talk to Rhys and they did as often as they could.

"Wow, Tad will be breathless when he sees you." The unexpected female voice caused Jack to spin around.

"You're pregnant?" Jack stated in shock as he took in the baby bump visible on Bell, who one month ago was not pregnant. "Where is the Doctor? I'm going to kill him for impregnating my daughter." Jack was seething.

Bell rolled her eyes a fond smile on her lips. "Dad, you can't kill the Doctor, the father of your grandchild."

"I need to sit down." Jack stumbled back onto the couch, he wasn't even a father yet and now he was going to be a grandfather. "At least tell me that you are married?"

With a roll eye that was purely Ianto Bell answered, "Yes, dad, the Doctor and I are married, not that makes it any better to you."

"Damn right, you are my little girl; you're too young to be a mother." Jack grumbled under his breath. "What if I am no good at this? What if I hurt Ianto? What if I turn out to be a horrible father?" Jack's fears began to spill out.

Bell moved to sit down beside her future dad and took his hand in hers. "Dad, you are a great father and amazing husband and I have no doubt you will be a wonderful grandfather." She reassured her dad. "Trust in your love with tad, it will give you the strength you need in the tougher times and I am sad to say that there will be plenty of tough times ahead."

Jack covered her hand and gave her a true smile. "With your Tad by my side I would have the strength to take on the universe if I needed too." They his tune changed and his eyes narrowed as he asked, "Where is your brother?" Worry filled him at the kind of trouble James could get into on his own.

Bell rolled her eyes. "Don't worry, he's with Tad."

* * *

Ianto Jones was nervous and not just about his upcoming bonding to Jack, no he couldn't be happier about that, no it was about what was happen after the bonding to seal their union Ianto would more then likely become pregnant.

"So I take it you haven't told Dad you're more then likely going to get pregnant after tonight?" The unexpected voice made Ianto jump and he turned around to come face to face with a grinning James.

"I have informed Jack the details of the bonding ceremony and he was thrilled." And Jack had been as he wanted to get in as much practice as they could.

James raised his hands in surrender. "You might want to warn Uncle Owen, dad becomes much more innovated." James gave a quirk of his eyebrows and Ianto blushed deeply.

"I'll take that under advice. Now not that I am not happy to see you but just what are you doing here?" Ianto asked

James grinned at his Tad. "Someone had to provide you and dad with a wedding song."

Ianto rolled his eyes at his son cheek. "Is Isabella here?" Ianto asked knowing that there was no way she would let her brother lose in the timeline unsupervised.

James pouted, "Why is it that no one trust me to not cause trouble?" Ianto merely stared at him. "Right point taken, she's with dad."

Ianto paled. "You mean with Jack who the Doctor is going to collect?" Jack still glared at the Doctor occasionally for the kiss Bell gave him.

James paled just as bad as his tad. "Lovely to see you again, but I got go before not only does the Doc learn about his future but to stop dad from trying to kill the Doctor." Ianto could only watch as James rushed out of the room and he nearly knocked Tosh over in his haste.

Tosh could only smile and shake her head with fondness at James retreating back before turning her gaze to Ianto. "Are you ready to get bonded?" She asked already knowing the answer.

Ianto gave a happy smile. "I am."

* * *

One of these days the Doctor was going to learn to knock before he enters a room.

"Jack, it's time…" The bounce he had as he came in faded and as the Doctor nearly tripped over his two feet. "Pregnant? You're pregnant? You weren't pregnant one month ago?" The Doctor couldn't tear his eyes off of Bell's stomach.

Bell looked down at her stomach and with fake surprised declared, "Would you look at that, I am." Bell delivered with a pure dry tone while rolling her eyes before turning to a chuckling Jack, "Well don't just stand here go get bonded." Bell ordered.

A silly smile spread across Jack's face. "I'm getting married."

* * *

In the history of the world only a few mortals have ever been granted the chance to see the Kingdom of Gaia and her court.

Crystal clear blue waters spread out as far as their eyes could see, fully bloomed Cherry Blossoms trees lined the pathway and filled the air with their scent as their branched danced in the gentle breeze, fields of flowers created the background of the courtyard.

Jack stood nervously at the alter, his witness, the Doctor, who was dressed in the pale blue robes of the air element was standing behind him. Gaia stood before him at the alter as they awaited Ianto, dressed in shimmering white robes.

The softest of flute music filled the air and as if by magic the Willow trees parted and Ianto appeared.

At that moment Jack was sure he forgot how to breath as he drank in the sight of Ianto, in his true form, he looked amazing dressed in ruby red robes, Ianto was fire there was no doubt about it, he was the warmth that Jack had searched for so long.

Tosh followed behind Ianto, dressed in the forest green robes of Earth.

After what seemed like forever in both Jack and Ianto's minds Ianto finally reached Jack. "Just breathe Alec." Ianto whispered using Jack's true name, a name only he knew.

Jack took a deep breath and followed his lover's advice.

Gaia smiled at them. "We are gathered here to witness the bonding of two souls together of Prince Ianto and Jack Harkness. We have all bared witness to the trails their love has gone through and what would have surely driven other couples apart has only made them stronger.

To bond together is to bond soul to soul, heart to heart, it is a union that could only be made between soul mates for only two halves of the same soul came be joined together as one.

Does anyone have doubts that these two men are not soul mates?" Gaia questioned the crowd and no one spoke up.

"To bare witness to their vows of love they have asked their two closes friends to stand with them," Gaia turned her attention to the Doctor. "Doctor, you have know Jack the longest do you have any doubts to Jack's bonding to Ianto?" She questioned.

The Doctor smiled fondly at Jack and Ianto and their linked hands. "I have no doubts at all."

Gaia smiled at the bouncing Time Lord before turning her attention to Tosh. "Toshiko Sato you are Ianto's best friend and daughter figure to Jack, you know them as friends, colleges and lovers do you have any doubts to their bonding?"

With tears in her eyes and the brightest smile on her face Tosh answered happily, "I have no doubts, never had."

Gaia returned her gaze to her son and his mate. "Your witnesses have spoken and they support your union, now it is time to pledge your lives to one another."

Jack took a deep breath as he gathered his courage. "I remember a poem that fits perfectly here, 'If I had but one hour of love. If that be all that is given to me. An hour of love upon this earth, I would give my love to thee.' You Ianto have seen me at my worst and my best; you have loved me for who I am and who I once was. It was your love and support that healed this broken man, you help me to grow into the man worth of your love. Without you I would be lost in this world, alive but not living. I love you Ianto Jones and I will until the last star dies."

By the time Jack had finished speaking Ianto had tears running down his cheeks, while Martha, Tosh, Diane and Donna were opening sobbing.

Ianto took a shake breath as he struggled to regain his voice. "I thought I knew love before but in truth I didn't not until you came into my life and my heart. I was lost and adrift in a sea of pain. You reached out to me and offered me a hand of friendship and support one that over time became pure love. I never thought that love could feel like this. You are the air that I breathe, the earth that keeps me grounded, you are the fire that keeps me warm in the coldest of nights and you are the water that keeps me calm. I love you Jack Harkness and will until the Universe ends."

Tears shimmered in Gaia's eyes as she lifted up the pillow from its stand. "These rings are the first rings ever forged here in with the ancient fire. They are my gift to you." Jack and Ianto's breath caught at the pure white gold Celtic rings, the very one that Jack had picked for Ianto.

"We have heard their words of love and now Jack if you would repeat after me; I plead my heart and soul to you. Giving them to you to love and protect, knowing that in your arms they will be safe. I enter into this bond knowing that you are my soul mate and vow to spend the rest of my life with you."

Jack squeezed Ianto's hand as he looked into those blue eyes he loved so much as he picked up the first ring. "I plead my heart and soul to you. Giving them to you to love and protect, knowing that in your arms they will be safe. I enter into this bond knowing that you are my soul mate and vow to spend the rest of my life with you." Jack could no longer hold back the tears that fell as he slipped the ring on Ianto's finger.

"Ianto, my son, please repeat after me; I plead my heart and soul to you. Giving them to you to love and protect, knowing that in your arms they will be safe. I enter into this bond knowing that you are my soul mate and vow to spend the rest of my life with you."

Ianto returned Jack's grip never once breaking his gaze with Jack. "I plead my heart and soul to you. Giving them to you to love and protect, knowing that in your arms they will be safe. I enter into this bond knowing that you are my soul mate and vow to spend the rest of my life with you." Ianto smiled as he placed Jack's ring on his finger.

"With all the power within me as Spirit of the Earth, it is my honour to announced you bonded upon your kiss."

Needing no further hints Jack pulled Ianto into his arms and kissed him with ever inch of love he held for the young man. Not to be out done Ianto wrapped his arms around Jack and returned the kiss pouring in all the love he had for the immortal.

Everyone's breath caught as Jack and Ianto began to glow the vortex in Jack and the old magic in Ianto awakening and joining the two men together forever.

* * *

The reception was in full swing as everyone offered up their congratulations to the newly bonded couple.

After of course the Torchwood team got over their shock at not only seeing the twins again but over Bell's pregnancy.

John had clapped the Doctor on the back and offered him a stiff drink in congratulations and in the hopes he survives Jack overprotective fatherness.

"Excuses me but would the newly bonded couple please make their way onto the dance floor for their first dance as a married couple, before they try to sneak off for some alone time." James requested as he somehow managed to get a hold of a microphone.

Bell stalked towards her brother and grabbed the microphone out of his hands. "This song won't come out for a few years but there is no other song out there that is more suited for our parents."

Hands linked together Jack and Ianto made their way onto the dance floor and unlike Gwen's wedding Jack's attention was not in the past but here with Ianto, his future.

_It's like a storm that cuts a path_

_It breaks your will it feels like that_

_You think you're lost but you're not lost_

_On your own, you're not alone_

_I will stand by you, I will help you through_

_When you've done all you can do and you can't cope_

_I will dry your eyes, I will fight your fight_

_I will hold you tight and I won't let go_

_It hurts my heart to see you cry_

_I know its dark this part of life_

_Oh it finds us all and we're too small to stop the rain_

_Oh but when it rains_

_I will stand by you, I will help you through_

_When you've done all you can do and you can't cope_

_I will dry your eyes, I will fight your fight_

_I will hold you tight and I won't let go_

_Don't be afraid to fall_

_I'm right here to catch you_

_I won't let you down_

_I won't get you down_

_You're gonna make it_

_I know you can make it_

_Cause I will stand by you_

_I will help you through_

_When you've done all you can do_

_And you can't cope_

_I will dry your eyes, I will fight your fight_

_I will hold you tight and I won't let go_

_I'm gonna hold you and I won't let go_

_I won't let go_

_No I won't_

"I love you Ianto Harkness-Jones." Jack whispered into Ianto's hair as the music faded, the twins had chosen well Ianto had done all this and more.

"I love you too Jack Harkness-Jones with all that I am." Ianto whispered back before their lips were redrawn into another love filled kiss.

TBC…


	31. Chapter 31

**Author Note: **This is the last chapter to this story but there is a sequel in the works. Once I finish up a few other projects I will be starting it. Thank you to all of you who have reviewed and favourite this story.

* * *

**Epilogue **

_One month later_

Jack was worried Ianto had been acting odd for the last week, add to the fact he was getting sick steadily too well it had Jack terrified out of his mind. He was grateful that Ianto agreed to see Martha and Owen earlier this morning.

A noise at the entrance of his office had Jack's gaze leaving the paper work he had been trying to get down to take his mind of his worry over Ianto. The sight of a very pale looking Ianto had Jack shooting out from behind his desk and over to Ianto's side before his husband could blink.

Wrapping an arm around Ianto's waist he led his husband over to the couch and made Ianto sit down. "Are you alright, did Owen and Martha's test find anything?" Jack asked in a rush.

The slight pressure of Ianto's lips against his made Jack calm down at least enough to return the kiss, moments later when Ianto broke the kiss Jack could see the pure happiness shining in Ianto's eyes. "Ianto?"

Reaching out Ianto took one of Jack's hands and rested it on his stomach. "Congratulations daddy." Ianto voice was filled with pure happiness.

It took only a moment for Ianto's words to sink in and when they did the smile that crossed Jack's face was so bright it could power a city for months. "You're pregnant?" He asked with joy creeping into his voice.

Ianto nodded. "Yes Cariad, I'm pregnant."

Jack let out a whoop of joy as he picked up Ianto and twirled his husband around before kissing Ianto deeply on the lips.

* * *

Down in the Hub Martha was letting the others in on the happy news. Tosh, Diane and Kathy were filled with smiles.

"You do know that now Jack won't be able to keep his hands off Ianto, with twins on the way Jack is going to make sure that he gets in as much special Ianto time as he can." John spoke up as he watched Owen drown another cup of scotch that he kept hidden.

Owen met John's gaze. "Why do you think I am so thankful I can get drunk again? I thought Jack was bad before but now well I shutter to think of the shows will get." Owen grumbled but everyone could tell he was happy for Jack and Ianto.

Tosh finished setting the Rift alerts to be sent to John's wrist strap before she grabbed her jacket. "I think we should give the soon to be parents some time alone. So who is up for an early lunch?" She asked.

John wrapped his arms around his girlfriend. "Best idea I have heard all day. Not that I wouldn't mind to seeing a Janto show but considering that this is going to bring out Jack's very overprotective side I do like living." John sent Owen a glare, "So that means no more calling eye-candy an name but Ianto or else you risk not seeing another day." John warned them all.

Suddenly this pregnancy just got a lot tougher with the idea of an overprotective and horny Jack.

"Bloody hell, I need a drink." Owen groaned.

The rest of the team nodded their heads as they all followed Owen out of the Hub leaving their friends to their happy moment.

* * *

Laying curled up in Jack's former bunk Jack couldn't stop rubbing his hand across Ianto's belly, his children were growing in their.

"We're going to be a family." Jack murmured in amazed voice, he thought he would never get a chance to have a family again, but here he was with his soul mate, expecting their twins. "I love you Ianto Harkness-Jones so very much." Jack whispered as he kissed Ianto one the forehead.

Tipping his head up Ianto smiled at Jack. "I love you too Jack Harkness-Jones." Ianto then kissed Jack deeply.

Jack deepened the kiss as they lost themselves in their happiness of all their dreams coming true.

The End


End file.
